


Хроники Института аномальных явлений

by Bukan, Estet2015, Naru, Yozhik



Series: Соавторская вселенная: финальная версия [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Family Fluff, Science Fiction, Team as Family
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-16
Updated: 2016-10-16
Packaged: 2018-08-22 17:59:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 29,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8294927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bukan/pseuds/Bukan, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Estet2015/pseuds/Estet2015, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naru/pseuds/Naru, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yozhik/pseuds/Yozhik
Summary: Расширенная и дополненная версия "Ведра мя". Компания безбашенных молодых учёных, жидкий пришелец и чудеса!





	

**Author's Note:**

> Полностью ориджинал, включены сиквелы-кроссоверы с авторским миром Estet2015 и все драбблы, могущие считаться частью канона.  
> Первая часть написана при участии Yozhik, остальные в соавторстве с Estet2015, финальная история про мя - авторства Naru.

  


#### Часть первая. Ведро мя

#### 1

Институт Аномальных явлений находился за городом, в тихом месте, почти заполненном околонаучной инфраструктурой. Здесь трудились энтузиасты и чудаки со всего мира, многие из которых и учились здесь, в России. Кое-кто даже и родился – от смешанных браков.

– Ну и жарища! – Мидори Суханова, замначальника лаборатории, девица буйная и жизнелюбивая, высунулась в окно, и ни один волосок не шевельнулся на её рыжей голове. Воздух за окном можно было резать ножом. – Хоть бы кто принес чего холодненького!

– В буфет грозились газировку завезти, но вроде наврали, – Альбер Экарте, младший научный сотрудник, кроме приятной внешности обладавший повышенной совестливостью, окинул взглядом главную площадь городка, отлично просматривающуюся из окон общежития. Виднелись две палатки с овощами, сломанный автомат с той самой газировкой и газетный киоск.

– Какие противные люди, – стажер-вундеркинд, бойкая, крепенькая старшеклассница с волосами, крашенными в два цвета, и неумело наложенной, к тому же подтекающей косметикой, по имени Маргарита Бортникова, а по прозвищу Мандрагора, обиженно фыркнула. – Пойду попробую замкнуть автомат шпилькой.

– У тебя может и получиться, – Мидори подмигнула, – но на всех не хватит. Давай лучше пошлём молодого сильного мужчину за целым ведром чего-нибудь.

– Только ведро найти, – сразу среагировал Альбер. – Без посуды она не продаст.

Ни для кого не было секретом, что преклонных лет кассирша на вокзале втихую торговала пивом и кой-чем покрепче. Иногда ещё и молоком.

– Будет тебе ведро, – снова подмигнула Мидори и быстро сбегала в подсобку. – Вот, держи. С этим пол не моют, только воду колодезную запасают, когда водопровод не пашет.

– Эй, а вода где? – жадно облизнулась Мандрагора.

– Выпили, – вздохнула Мидори. – Или на себя вылили, ученые-мучёные!

От рассуждений толку было мало, так что Альбер отправился на вокзал. Стараясь идти по самым тенистым переулкам. Вроде даже до бабули он добрался не насквозь мокрым. И даже застал её на месте…

– Ну здравствуй, милок, – сказала бабуля так, будто ждала его прихода. Сейчас, под ярким солнцем, было более чем ясно видно: ей никак не меньше ста лет.

– Добрый день.

– И чего ж тебе налить-нацедить, соколик? – у нее вышло «шоколик», по причине почти полного отсутствия зубов.

– Да мне бы для девушек и холодного, – слегка растерялся молодой человек.

Старуха хитро подмигнула:

– Тогда вот этого, – и ловко опрокинула над ведром какой-то бидон. Жидкость была странной, голубоватой и поблёскивающей.

– Спасибо, – Альбер полез в карман за деньгами.

– А вот денег я с тебя не возьму, милок. Такое на деньги не покупается…

* * *

В общежитии первым делом Альбера встретил вопль Мандрагоры:

– Есть! Я выбила весь запас газировки из этого железного сундука!

– Всё равно, этого много не бывает, спасибо, – ободрила парня Мидори, забирая у него ведро.

– Всегда пожалуйста.

В ведре что-то загадочно булькало.

Мидори наклонилась над посудиной, зачерпнула ладонью загадочную жидкость:

– Ты уверен, что это можно пить?

– Сказали – можно…

– А вот я сомневаюсь. Как-то оно странно булькает.

– Как будто разговаривает, – поддержала Мандрагора.

– Может, спросить, чего оно хочет? – предложил Альбер.

– Давайте попробуем.

Дождаться начальника лаборатории, молодого, но уже широко известного в академических кругах профессора по фамилии Компот, они не успевали и пока все втроём склонились над загадочным ведром.

Ведро молчало. Только жидкость в нём потихоньку меняла цвет. С голубого на прозрачный. И вроде бы начала шевелиться.

– Сейчас вылезет, – весело сказала Мидори. Ей было очень интересно. Да и кому не было бы… В Институте не принято было такого бояться. Тем более знали: их контора стоит в непростом месте.

Мандрагора уже тыкала в наладонник, пытаясь найти хоть какую информацию о подобных феноменах. Ничего, правда, не находилось.

А над ведром меж тем всё яснее поднимался силуэт, похожий на человеческий. Только прозрачный и нечёткий.

– А ты кто? – дрожа от любопытства, спросила Мидори.

– Мя, – вполне чётко и уверенно ответило существо.

– Это имя или раса? – Мидори очень аккуратно коснулась гладкой макушки существа. Ну точно, будто касаешься поверхности воды…

– Просто мя, – существо удивилось.

– Значит, видимо, раса. Не бойся, не выпьем.

– Сломала! – объявила в этот момент Мандрагора.

Все повернулись к ней.

– Базу по пятому измерению взломала! – торжествующе объявила девчонка. – Явно целое ведро мя нам приволокли оттуда.

– И теперь нам… эээ… наверно, нужно вернуть обратно? – Альбер несколько растерялся. Из стадии «да какая здесь чертовщина только не творится» он вышел пару лет назад, но до сих пор не разбирался толком, какая чертовщина для здешних мест естественна, а какая требует изучения.

– Да мало ли где бабка его спёрла, – отмахнулась Мандрагора. – Она же ведьма, это все знают, и ничего не делает просто так.

– Тогда зачем?

– А чтобы мы с ним подружились, – улыбнулась Мидори. – Ему же, наверно, печально…

Существо пока молчало. Приглядывалось.

– Если хочешь – можешь утечь, – сказала ему Мандрагора. – Тут написано, что твои собратья умеют просачиваться в любой мир.

Утекать мя не стало. Просто собралось в шар и булькнуло обратно в ведро.

– Ну, если тебе там спокойнее… – махнула рукой Мидори.

Мандрагора продолжала щёлкать клавишами. На лице у неё было хитрое выражение малолетней авантюристки. И тут можно было что-то заподозрить…

– Этим же не только стенку в магазине открыть можно, – наконец изрекла девчонка.

– Так, – нахмурилась Мидори, – только не вздумай ничего тырить, а мя тем более! Ты и так слишком много берёшь сомнительных заказов.

– Ну почему сразу тырить, – вступился за девочку Альбер.

– Конечно, я сделаю хитрее, – подмигнула малолетняя хакерша. – Или капну капельку, или подружусь.

– Тогда я буду за тобой следить! – заверила Мидори.

– Валяй, попробуй! Я была на твоей педпрактике…

Они не ссорились, они всегда так разговаривали.

А мя прислушивалось. Не боялось.

В самый разгар всего этого вернулся с дальнего полигона завлаб – профессор Альберт Александрович Компот. Народ в Институте иногда смеялся, что Альбер подался работать под его началом, потому что они были тёзками…

– Молодёжь, что за итальянская забастовка? Где расчеты по «ведьмину кольцу»?

– Почти закончили, – отозвался Альбер, не отрывая взгляда от ведра. Ну, слегка преувеличил.

– Ага, вот схема, – Мандрагора вывела на экран сложный рисунок.

Мидори же смешалась. Профессор был очень молодой и очень гениальный, и она была отчаянно в него влюблена. И думала, что никто не догадывается. Хотя «не догонял» если только сам профессор. Сейчас он тщательно проверял наработки своих подчинённых и одобрительно кивал.

Говорить ли ему про ведро – Мидори понятия не имела. Наверно, можно было и подождать. Если сам не заметит – то потом они ведро с мя незаметно унесут. И как-нибудь сами разберутся. А то вдруг профессор конфискует существо и пустит на опыты?

 

#### 2

На ночь мя в ведре пристроили в комнате Мидори и Мандрагоры. И вот глубокой ночью всё вокруг внезапно озарилось ярким синим светом… Девушки проснулись, но испугаться не успели. Тут же поняли, что это мя вылезло из ведра и устроило из себя стену.

– Тебе что-то снится? – спросила Мидори. А Мандрагора подошла к стене, тронула пальцем… И вскрикнула:

– Ой! Я же говорила, что стенка открывается! Ты посмотри!

За стеной было светло – или мя отсвечивало?

Но когда подруги пригляделись, то увидели – по ту сторону была другая комната, освещенная луной. А у окна в комнате сидела девушка, грустно подперев голову рукой. И их даже не замечала.

– Прямо неудобно, – прошептала Мидори. – Сидим, как в театре, и смотрим… Мя, как ты это сделало? А главное – зачем?

Мя промолчало. Видно, в такой форме говорить оно не могло.

Мандрагора потыкала его пальцем. Только побоялась, что проткнёт насквозь. Но оно расползлось само. И Мандрагора пролезла в незнакомую комнату. Очень тихо и осторожно, как не раз уже приходилось. Правда, сейчас и цели не было, и риск огромный и неоправданный… Зато интерес был ой какой. Это ведь явно была стародавняя, почти легендарная эпоха…

И тут местная девушка обернулась на шорох.

– Ой, недостойная помутилась в разуме? – вскрикнула она. Ну а кто бы на её месте подумал что-то ещё…

Правда, Мандрагора приняла «недостойную» на свой счёт:

– Нет, я, конечно, очень странно одеваюсь, но вроде нормальная. Сейчас исчезну.

– Милеле тоже хочет исчезнуть…

– Почему? – спросилось само собой.

– Жизнь моя – сплошная печаль. Никто не захочет взять такую, как я, на брачное ложе.

– Да ладно! – Мидори пролезла в комнату следом за Мандрагорой. – Красивая же девка!

Кажется, становилось понятно, чего добивалось мя. И девчонки просто схватили новую знакомую за руки и потащили на свою сторону стены. И стена за ними сомкнулась и потихоньку перестала светиться.

Девушка, которую, кажется, звали Милеле, только глазами хлопала и дико озиралась.

И тут до Мидори начало доходить:

– Так, ну и натворили же мы дел!

– А я думаю, так и надо, – возразила Мандрагора. – Ну изменили прошлое, так там всё одно был, судя по всему, полный отстой!

Мя булькнуло и стекло обратно в ведро. Пути назад, кажется, не было. Не просить же его открыть обратно, у него свои соображения…

– А как называется это место? – спросило дитя иной эпохи.

– А мы здесь… – Мидори на секунду задумалась. – Магию мы тут изучаем, вот.

Кажется, объяснение подошло.

Девушки наконец перезнакомились. Милеле пожаловалась, что у неё все кости наружу и она никогда не будет красивой. Новые знакомые дружно сказали ей, что у нее идеальная фигура.

Было видно – не поверила.

– Эх ты, – сказала Мандрагора, – даже за мной парни ухаживают, а тебя мы завтра покажем одному нашему сотруднику. Зуб даю, что влюбится!

Но до завтра времени было ещё много… И надо было попробовать хоть немножко поспать. Мидори охотно уступила Милеле полкровати. И, как ни странно, им даже удалось заснуть.

* * *

На другой день девчонки под водительством Мидори пошли сдаваться профессору. И надеяться на его понимание… Больше-то никак бы не получилось. Иначе как правдой появление девушки Милеле было не объяснить. Она бы ни за что не смогла притвориться кем-то из современного мира. А вернуть всё как было тоже уже не вышло бы …

В том числе у профессора – как очень скоро выяснилось. И пока Мидори, внутренне вся дрожа, ждала его решения, Мандрагора украдкой следила за реакцией Альбера на Милеле.

А реакция была вполне предсказуемая. Засмотрелся, да ещё как. Ну и было на что: при дневном свете стало видно, что новая знакомая вся золотая, золотистая… Волосы не такие огненные, как у Мидори, а темнее, кожа смуглая и даже глаза, казалось, отливают янтарём.

Ну вот и славно, подумала юная стажёрка. Скоро пристроим обоих.

…Профессор, конечно, ругался, но поделать ничего не мог. Самое ужасное, что грозился забрать мя, пока оно ещё чего не натворило. Хотя мя сидело себе в ведре и даже не подавало признаков жизни.

– Будешь вести себя прилично? – профессор Компот склонился над ведром.

Что-то невнятно булькнуло.

– Не поймешь тебя, – вздохнул завлаб. – Ну ладно, на первый раз простим аномалию…

…Вскоре, кстати, выяснилось, что Милеле понимает русский и прочие местные языки, только когда ведро с мя где-то рядом. Так что без него было не обойтись.

Девушка рассказывала много странного о своём народе, жившем изолированно даже в том времени. И встречно изумлялась тому, что узнавала о современном мире. Видно было, что у неё это всё просто в голове не укладывается. А особенно то, что здесь она не урод и не изгой, а такая же девушка, как другие, ничем не хуже. Для кого-то, может, даже лучше…

Хотя Альбер, со своей стороны, тоже страдал робостью и закомплексованностью. Мидори, не стесняясь, подкалывала его и подбадривала… Но по крайней мере по-дружески он с девушкой из другого мира ладил. И это уже было неплохо. Значит, постепенно всё и сладится.

 

#### 3

В тот день был выходной – хотя куда особо из городка денешься? Мандрагора поехала к родителям – помочь в огороде. Мидори скучала – не пойдёшь же в одиночку на танцы, а Милеле стесняется… Хотя ей-то даже было с кем. Только этот балбес стеснялся и того пуще, а ещё француз…

Нет, если ему правильно намекнуть – он-то согласится. Только за обоими надо будет приглядывать. Да ещё и мя с собой тащить, а то молодые люди останутся без переводчика. Интересно, если сие существо одеть – сойдёт за кавалера? Мидори решила рискнуть.

И вот они пошли: Милеле в чужом платьишке, Мидори и Альбер в джинсах и майках – и мя в чьих-то штанах и ковбойке, принадлежавшей Мидори же. На них даже особо не таращились – мало ли здесь бывало странной публики… Так что можно было не беспокоиться.

Танцплощадку уже окружало плотное кольцо народа, музыка гремела, но пар кружилось не так много. А так всегда и бывало…

Мидори не стала ждать, пока грянет быстрая песня, чтобы плясать всей толпой. А сразу потянула на площадку своего странного кавалера. Ему, кажется, было интересно. И мя было лёгким – ноги не оттопчет. Хотя танцевать оно и не умело, однако училось быстро, можно сказать, на ходу.

На них глазели все.

– Если даже просвечивающее насквозь способно… – начала Милеле.

– То и нам стесняться нечего? – откликнулся Альбер.

– Ну… Да.

– Тогда, – какими именно словами принято приглашать девушку на танец, он за время учёбы как-то подзабыл, так что просто руку протянул.

И Милеле уцепилась, ухватилась. И их унесло… Сразу и далеко, и лучше бы без возможности вернуться…

Мидори, поглядывая на них, тихонько напевала:

_– Мы не знаем, что откуда,_

_И забыли, кто мы сами,_

_Только знаем – это чудо,_

_И случилось это с нами…_

И даже как-то забывала, что ей самой пока не светит.

Хотя как знать – вот они, чудеса-то. Может быть, волшебное мя поможет и ей. Мечтать, в конце концов, не вредно…

* * *

В эту ночь профессор Компот видел странный сон. Видимо, на него произвели сильное впечатление истории его подчинённых о том, что творило мя. И ему привиделось, что жидкий пришелец открыл стенку в его, профессорской комнате. А за стенкой было какое-то дикое ущелье, полное столь же диких людей. Они сидели у костра, поверх лохмотьев на них поблёскивали доспехи, вокруг бегали их дети – и все, затаив дыхание, смотрели на лидера. Девушка с закрытым маской лицом, выбивающимися из-под повязки рыжими волосами и впечатляющей фигурой, не скрываемой даже подобием доспехов, стояла перед толпой и что-то вещала. Долетали только отдельные слова:

– Пусть мы изгои… технологией владеем только мы… Будем бороться до последнего!

– Веди нас, Мидори-сама! – зазвучало со всех сторон.

Профессор Компот вздрогнул, стена из мя пошла волнами, изображение пропало. Учёный поморгал, осмотрелся – и понял, что он в комнате не один. За спиной у него стояла девушка. Давно знакомая, но сейчас он замечал только тот же силуэт и ту же причёску, что видел за стенкой.

– Ой, я на свет прибежала, а тут такое…

– Да уж, Мидори-сан, вас как в том мультике – и здесь и там показывают! – профессор разглядывал её так жадно, как ни разу за все годы знакомства.

– Я там никогда не была. Это наше чудное мя раскопало где-то в параллельных мирах моего двойника.

Мя тем временем уже уползло в своё ведро и старательно прикидывалось, что не умеет говорить. Вот и понимай как знаешь, даже когда станет ясно, что это не сон.

И только ничего не добившись от мя, разогнувшись и выйдя в коридор вместе с профессором, чтобы не разбудить ненароком Милеле (Мандрагора всё ещё была у родителей), Мидори осознала, что так и ходит в пижаме в облипочку. И что научный руководитель смотрит на неё, как никогда раньше не смотрел…

Мидори обмерла. И всё-таки смогла спросить:

– Вам так интересно, это ли лицо вы бы увидели под маской? Вы хотите в тот мир?

– Я… Я хотел бы разобраться, какое же измерение нам показали… – но глаза у него при этом были совсем хмельные.

 

#### 4

Лохматый мальчишка самой диковинной и даже устрашающей внешности нёсся через пустынную равнину. Его вёл зов, откуда-то пришедшее знание: до сокровища надо добраться быстрее, нежели маг, лезущий в его приёмные отцы!

Какой он ему отец! Относится ко всем как к грязи. Мать, дура, его обожает. Но не юный, одарённый, многообещающий Аргрим!

Сила проходить между мирами должна достаться ему и только ему! И сейчас парень нёсся на зов, к единственному проходу, действующему постоянно. Разумеется, открывался проход не всем. Но ведь и Аргрим был не кто попало…

Как гласила семейная легенда, могущественный маг Вестор выкрал мать Аргрима за несколько часов до его рождения. Выкрал из их родного мира. Правда, до того Вестор и знать не знал о существовании этого семейства. Просто почувствовал мощнейшую магическую энергию – и тогда распались оковы, державшие Вестора в одном из самых пустых и холодных миров, где чёрный маг отбывал наказание за все свои дела.

Деяния Вестора повергали жалких людишек в ужас. А у Аргрима, особенно по малолетству, вызывали восхищение. Все эти прижатые к ногтю миры и поставленные на колени рабы… Но потом до парня дошло: если Вестор проиграл, дал себя заточить – значит, он делал что-то не так. Мозгов и умения, видно, не хватило. А ещё – ведь своим побегом из мест заключения этот бледный, напыщенный красавчик с волосами чуть не до задницы и с упадочными тенями под глазами был обязан Аргриму – тогда ещё даже не родившемуся!

Мальчишка знал от матери, что принадлежит к непростому роду, из которого время от времени выходят колдуны и ведьмы. Проклятые от рождения, они часто убивали своих матерей, когда те давали им жизнь. Если бы Вестор не оказал Сонье помощь – расти бы и Аргриму без матери.

Иногда, впрочем, чёрный маг думал, что зря затеял эту возню с кесаревым – надо было сразу искать дельную помощницу по хозяйству и спихивать приёмыша на неё. Хотя где найдёшь такую, чтобы смогла растить маленькое страшилище, терпеть его и не шарахаться – но чем дальше, тем больше Вестору хотелось заставить кого-нибудь этим заняться. От Соньи всё одно толку было чуть.

– Твой родной отец был тряпкой, – частенько говорила Аргриму мать, которую он ничем не напоминал, белокурая, бледная и хрупкая, будто фея или совсем девчонка, её и за старшую сестру Аргрима порой принимали. – Я так его любила, всё отдала, а он никогда не ценил моих чувств! И потом мне пришлось так мучиться, так мучиться, чтобы за красивую любовь получить страшного тебя!.. Ах, нет, сыночек, не слушай, что я говорю, так любить тебя, как люблю я, никто никогда не сможет! Твой отец, уверена, сразу женился на другой и рад, что ни разу тебя не увидел, знал же, что ты будешь… не как все! И счастливы мы, что у нас есть Вестор!

– Ну мать, он меня использует, а тебя разве ж ценит? Гоняет, обзывает по-всякому, а ты только носишься, как жесть по ветру, лишь бы он хоть чуть-чуть тебя похвалил!

– Ты ничего не понимаешь! Вестор – сильная личность. И я мечтаю, чтобы он ломал меня в объятиях!

– Я сам сильная личность. Мне и впрямь не понять. Как всё это глупо, тупо и нелепо!

…Разумеется, как же мог понять мальчишка! Сонья вот помнила каждое мгновение и не хотела забывать…

* * *

Это был не её и не его мир. Это место находилось где-то в глубинах земли, здесь было тепло и никто не мог сюда проникнуть.

Сонье было здесь страшно, и горестно, и тяжко, её ребёнок был безобразен, просто чудовище какое-то, и он выпивал её досуха, а в ответ – ни искры тепла…

Зато рядом был Он. Невозможный, картинный красавец. Бледный, презирающий весь мир – и её, Сонью, тоже. Но, несмотря на это, он говорил: если бы не я – ты бы умерла. А ещё его магия стирала пелёнки – так что Сонье не приходилось об этом даже думать.

Каждый раз, как Вестор спускался в пещеру, он приносил молоко и фрукты. Он разводил костёр на полу одним щелчком пальцев – и ему плевать было, что люди считают это опасным, на него-то свод точно не рухнул бы никогда! – и жарил мясо неизвестных зверей. Он заботился о Сонье и её ребёнке. И ей не надо было хныкать, привлекая внимание к тому, как ей плохо, как она, несчастная, мучается. Впрочем, сейчас у неё и не было на это сил.

– Они не жалеют о тебе, – нашёптывал ей Вестор. – Им не нужно чудовище, и тебя они тоже быстро забыли. Может, только и ждали твоей смерти, чтобы утешиться.

Сонья кивала. Она уже не знала, любила ли когда-нибудь мужа. Она всё время играла в необыкновенные чувства и заставляла его соответствовать. А он так и не смог. Вот и пусть живёт теперь без неё. Она, Сонья, всё-таки дождалась необычайной судьбы и воистину удивительных, изумительных чувств.

…Волосы Вестора были как шёлк, они падали на лицо водопадом, кожа его была прохладна, но шёпот – жарок.

– Ты, думаю, уже достаточно окрепла, чтобы принять… мою любовь.

– Конечно…

Она всё же ещё была очень слаба, она могла только лежать неподвижно, цепляясь за его плечи, но того, что делал он, вполне хватало, чтобы испытать такое, чего за год первой любви и брака она и во сне не видала.

Сонья стонала, забыв о том, что в изголовье их ложа спит в большой корзинке требовательный и злой мальчишка – её сын.

…Вестор уже давно пожалел, что связался с этой семейкой. Сонья изводила его своей истеричной любовью, а Аргрим держал камень за пазухой. Но, увы, без мальчишки Вестор не мог добыть средоточие Силы. Особенно с тех пор, как оно покинуло мир, к которому принадлежало изначально.

 

#### 5

Первобытные, от земли и стихий, колдуны, которые «академиев не заканчивали», всегда безошибочно чувствовали присутствие волшебной жидкой субстанции, обладающей собственным разумом и могущей перемещаться по мирам. Началось это после того, как субстанция оказалась заперта между мирами.

Когда-то обитаемые миры отделял друг от друга космос. Но когда из-за Врат пришло зло и небо стало твердью – миры отделило друг от друга непреодолимыми стенами. Чтобы сломать такую стену – надо было быть особенным существом. Или обладать особыми силами.

Ведьма Скиговса далеко не всегда была примитивной старухой, которая только и умела, что наводить на округу дожди да лихорадку и варить в котле случайных прохожих. Но память о том, что когда-то была иная жизнь, наглухо запечатало в дряхлом теле.

И только когда заезжий заклинатель духов пронзил мечом её затхлый болотный мирок – в памяти Скиговсы начало что-то оживать. Дыра в пространстве, в которую старая ведьма засасывала путников, теперь перестала существовать. Зато колдунья чуяла: рядом есть другой проход, куда как более перспективный. За твердь. К чудесному эликсиру, умеющему думать.

Когда-то она уже прикасалась к сей субстанции, и тогда она, Скиговса, была совсем не такой. Скорее туда!

* * *

Это было совсем крохотное, только что родившееся мя, которое лишь одно и знало – что оно мя. Других подобных существ поблизости не наблюдалось. Может, и к лучшему, подумала Скиговса. И позвала ласково:

– Пойдёшь на ручки?

Голубоватая прозрачная субстанция собралась в шарик и снова растеклась – уже по рукам колдуньи. Ощущения были приятные – будто шёлк гладишь.

– Ты тут одно такое?

– Да. Я мя…

– Давно же такие, как ты, не появлялись на белом свете, – воспоминания Скиговсы всё прояснялись, а вместе с тем в ней пробуждалась другая, прежняя душа. Само того не ведая, мя делало чародейку лучше.

Вот так в научном городке Института аномальных явлений, точнее, близ него, и появилась бабулька-кассирша. Очень старенькая, но вполне благообразная на вид – ну подумаешь, кожа слегка зелёная…

Вспомнив, как несколько столетий назад, сразу после катастрофы, пыталась бороться со стенами, но не чувствуя в себе сил продолжать, Скиговса быстро нашла хорошие руки, в которые можно было пристроить маленькое, познающее мир мя.

И вот теперь его учуял молодой, безголовый, самонадеянный охотник за Силой. А по следу его шёл куда более опасный хищник.

 

#### 6

Мя играло во дворе с детишками сотрудников. Даже за совсем маленькими приглядывало без присутствия старших. Какой-то двухлетка смешно топал на нетвёрдых ещё, но крепких ножках – только вот очень рьяно, с рёвом защищал то, что считал своим. Заступал дорогу, даже тем, кто был намного больше и сильнее.

Вот и сейчас, когда к мальчонке и мя подошёл дикого вида желтоглазый парень, малыш, набычившись, сразу двинулся в атаку.

– Мя! Мя! – это было одно из немногих слов, которые этот мальчик уже знал.

Аргрим, ибо то был, конечно, он, примерился, как половчее пнуть сосунка коленом.

Малыш громко заревел – и желтоглазый остановился, будто налетев на невидимую стену.

Из института во двор высыпали все – Мандрагора, профессор Компот, Мидори, Альбер, Милеле… Но прежде чем взрослые добежали до места происшествия – мя уже набросило себя, как сеть, на нападавшего.

Аргрим барахтался, ловил ртом воздух, хрипел… Потом сорвался на вопль, будто его жгли калёным железом. И затих.

Мя снова собралось в полупрозрачную человекоподобную фигуру. И усмехнулось.

Лохматый мальчишка сидел на земле и, как маленький, тёр глаза кулаками. А потом жалобно сказал:

– Ну вот, я же был такой страшный и ужасный, такой великий и грозный!

– Тебе сколько лет-то, герой? – вопросила Мидори.

– Четырнадцать…

– Ведёшь себя максимум на шесть. Иди к мамочке!

– Правильно, иди, – послышался тихий, призрачный голос мя. – Мама плачет…

Но прежде чем парень сделал хоть шаг, на сцене из ниоткуда появилось новое лицо. Бледный, как мертвец, отвратительно прекрасный мужчина с длинными светлыми волосами, собранными в хвост, одетый в кроваво-красное с чёрным.

– Ты привёл меня на место, щенок, – провозгласил он, – за это я оставлю тебе твою жалкую жизнь! А сам заберу вот это вот нечто.

Он сделал шаг к мя. Оно вильнуло вверх, стало туманом.

Дорогу неизвестному наглецу заступили сразу все. Даже желтоглазый. И с ними была только их ярость. Но тут произошло нечто странное.

Мидори приняла вид своего двойника – грозной воительницы в доспехах из начинённой проводами стали, с браслетами на запястьях, сверкавшими рядами кнопок. Одна из них могла вызывать механического защитника.

Милеле выставила перед собой руки, будто желая достать щит из воздуха – и на стоявшем рядом с ней Альбере появились тяжёлые доспехи, в руке меч. Наперегонки с Мидори младший научный сотрудник ринулся на злобного мага, уже швырявшегося сгустками тьмы. И было воочию видно, как жаркий, огненный луч соединяет сердца Милеле и Альбера.

Малыш превратился в колючий шар и, воинственно пыхтя, покатился на врага. Рядом с ним была Мандрагора, похожая сейчас на миниатюрную медведицу и яростно рвавшаяся врукопашную.

Что же до профессора Компота, то у него в руках вдруг появилась лазерная пушка.

Разумеется, после такого дружного натиска от Вестора, несмотря на все его чёрные заклинания, не могло остаться и котлеты. Ещё и приёмыш добавил коленкой… Бесславное было поражение, без малейшей надежды на новое заточение в каком-нибудь пустом мире. Нечем было надеяться-то! И только проносились перед глазами воспоминания…

* * *

Возни будет много, очень много. И не с тем, чтобы извлечь ребёнка из её тела. Крови Вестор никогда не боялся  – заговаривать её прекрасно умел. Щенок выживет, и мамаша тоже. Самое сложное начнётся потом. Поддерживать в ней жизнь – и не просто жизнь, а радость.

Хотя в её случае радость возникала главным образом от красивых страданий на публику. Это явно читалось по ауре: пока не настал час родов, эта девчонка великолепно себя чувствовала, но постоянно требовала к себе внимания, жаловалась, что никто её не понимает и никому она не нужна. До кучи она ещё и декламировала, что никому не позволит говорить гадости про её ребёнка, про плод её невероятной любви.

Никакой любви уже давно не осталось. Упрямство одно, влюблённость в свои чувства, выставляемые напоказ. А внутри – пустота.

Родные давно терзали Сонью своими нудными сентенциями в духе «вот умрёшь ты и некому тебе помочь будет, надо было вовремя избавляться от ребёнка…»

– Я знаю, – говорила Сонья, – но у меня нет выхода.

Вестор мог только гадать, насколько хватит её упрямства, когда она выживет и увидит злобное чудовище. Хорошо бы хватило хотя бы на первое время, когда любому ребёнку так нужна мать…

– Теперь уже и правда нет. Значит, не ной, сама виновата.

Муж ещё пытался быть не столь резким, жалеть её, держать марку, тот уровень, которого Сонья столь желала. Но он был искренним человеком – в отличие от Вестора. Тому притворства должно было хватить надолго.

Он отлично знал: главное – давать пищу для красивых страданий. Конечно, будут и очень серьёзные поводы… но ребёнок ребёнком, а вот в так называемой романтике к Сонье применимо известное правило: если женщину долго не мучить – она будет мучиться сама. Страсть – но жёсткость вместо потакания.

…В самом деле, Сонья души в нём не чаяла почти пятнадцать лет. Зато как же устал сам Вестор! От её слёз, которыми она наслаждалась, от её белой, хрупкой нежности, которой она пыталась опутать его по рукам и ногам… Иногда думалось: к чёрту оно всё, в пустом мире было лучше. Там он точно был сам себе король наедине со своими мечтами…

Быть может, именно из-за усталости Вестор так легко был побеждён, когда наконец дорвался до цели.

* * *

Останки Вестора развеивались пеплом и дымом, а все друзья мя понемногу принимали обычный вид.

– Ну ты даёшь, – сказала Мидори жидкому созданию.

– А это не я. Это вы сами, ваши скрытые возможности. Даже к тебе, желтоглазый мальчик, это относится.

– Какой ужас, – мрачно сказал Аргрим. – А ещё ужаснее, что я не знаю, как мать теперь будет. Она так его любила, придурка этого…

– Пусть к нам приезжает, – улыбнулась Мандрагора. – У нас все замуж выходят!

 

#### 7

Текли дни. Альбер по-прежнему звал замуж Милеле, та стеснялась и не шла. Профессор Компот, со своей стороны, звал замуж Мидори, та кокетничала и тоже не шла. Сонья переехала. Плакалась девчонкам, очень неумело предлагала помощь по хозяйству и только чудом никого не бесила. И пока что предсказание Мандрагоры не спешило сбываться. Может, замуж было и не за кого, если выбирать в пределах научного городка.

Зато Аргрим задался из молодых, да ранним. Хоть и жутковато выглядел, но был по-своему обаятелен и очень настойчив. Хорошо, что его быстро прибрали к рукам. С молчаливого разрешения, если не попустительства, матери и одобрения всех остальных.

И вот однажды восемнадцатилетняя уже Мандрагора влетела в лабораторию с ошалевшим взглядом и улыбкой во всю ширь физиономии. И сразу же объявила:

– Ой, девочки-и-и! А что я вам скажу! Я беременна!

Причём это слышал и Альбер, который во множество «девочки», конечно, не входил, но всё равно был «своим в доску».

– Правда, что ли? – раскрыла глаза Мидори. – Как вас угораздило-то?

Милеле и Альбер только смущённо отвернулись. В две разные стороны.

– Ну вот так вот как-то, – девчонка была неприлично довольна. – Отметили день рождения. Институт я брошу, буду рожать.

– Нас тоже бросишь?

– Не-а. Я не про ваш институт. С вами весело! Буду работать, пока не устану.

– Уверена, что сдюжишь?

– Конечно! Родители в курсе, Аргрим рад не меньше меня, гордится прямо… Скоро мы поженимся.

– Тогда поздравляю. И даже немножко завидую.

Тут в комнату вошёл профессор Компот, и девушки смущённо стихли.

* * *

Мандрагора скоро и впрямь радостно сменила социальный статус, да и вообще напропалую излучала позитив. Бойким шариком каталась по лаборатории, поскольку не могла подолгу сидеть на месте, бросала быстрые взгляды на мониторы и с налёту давала ценные советы. Самой работать за компьютером этой почти девочке теперь было практически нельзя. А вот умные мысли в голове так и роились…

И вот однажды, когда все весело работали и болтали, в их беседу вклинился новый голос. Тоненький, но почему-то очень зловещий.

– Мама, а я уже тут! Мама, ты рада?

– Мандрагора, ты научилась чревовещанию? – нервно смеясь, спросила Мидори.

Но юная мамочка сама была бледнее всех. И инстинктивно прикрывала руками живот.

– Ну мама? Ты разве больше не хочешь, чтобы я у тебя был?

– Да хочу, противный мальчишка, – отмерла наконец Мандрагора. – Только ты что-то рано разговаривать начал.

– Рано было бы полгода назад. Ты бы тогда точно передумала, мамочка!

– Молодой человек, а вы кто? – решил вмешаться профессор Компот, нацепляя на нос очки.

– Я? Кшумпампемпский, дрымбандымпский демонёнок! Пришёл вот навеки поселиться. Потому что как раз такие феерические психи прекрасно мне подходят в качестве родителей.

Мандрагора тяжело и глубоко вздохнула, чуть ли не хватая ртом воздух:

– А с самого начала предупредить нельзя было? Ты ведь не сегодня решил воплотиться? – в голосе её прозвучала отчаянная надежда – пусть так и будет, пусть это случилось давным-давно!

– Нет. За несколько месяцев до того, как вы… сотворили для меня физическую оболочку.

– Так он что же, никого не подменял? – не очень-то вежливо ляпнула Мидори.

– Похоже, что нет, – приглушённо ответил профессор.

– Да, я сам по себе такой у тебя, мама, буду! – радостно сообщил голосок. – Хочу всё-таки предупредить, а то потом появлюсь на свет – да всё и забуду. Пока могу хоть разговаривать…

– Ладно, ладно, – Мандрагора погладила живот, – ну что ещё у нас с Аргримом может родиться? Тем более в этом городе… Я по-любому тебя люблю, только людей не пугай, хорошо?

– Ну так же скучно!

– Потерпи немножечко, вот родишься… Будь умницей… – глаза у Мандрагоры были сейчас огромные и потерянные.

Мидори подошла, обняла её, а Альбер тихо предложил:

– Может, мужу её позвонить? На эту его новую работу – или сейчас он на подработке?

Но никто ничего не успел. К сползающей со стула Мандрагоре внезапно подлетело мя – никто и не заметил, как оно выбралось из ведра – и укрыло молоденькую маму, укутало будто тонким одеялом.

Демонёнок возмущённо пискнул – но через полминуты уже громко и сладко сопел.

Больше до самых родов никто из посторонних его не слышал. Он вёл себя как обычный, модельно здоровый ребёнок. А Мандрагора хитро улыбалась, очень довольная жизнью. Теперь она чаще всего ставила ведро с мя рядом с собой. Потому что однажды странный малыш по секрету шепнул маме, что мя показывает ему кино…

А чуть позже он заявит, что вот подрастёт – и на пару с отцом будет участвовать в опытах. По изучению изменений Силы – из тёмной в светлую…

 

#### Часть вторая. Обретение дома

#### 1

Несмотря на то, что у всех были свои дела, все друзья жидкого мя замечали, что в последнее время оно грустит.

На прямой вопрос загадочное существо ответило, что его тянет домой. Но вот где дом?

Все знали только то, что мя нашли в междумирье, оно было совсем маленькое и одно. Из какого же мира оно пропало? И какими ещё дополнительными свойствами оно обладает?

Бабка-ведьма, которая мя и нашла, говорила: раньше таких было много в междумирье, но не факт, что это пустое пространство – их родина. Большего же она не знала и сама…

– А что, есть какой-то мир? – поинтересовался кто-то из ребят.

– Миров бесконечно много, вы же знаете.

– А не могло оно попасть сюда, например, из будущего?

– А кто знает. Может, в каких-то мирах время идёт и по-другому. Уровень развития уж точно везде разный.

– Хорошо бы найти выход туда, – кто-то, в лице Мандрагоры, явно размечтался. – Тогда уж точно что-то нашли бы…

– А чего искать, – засмеялась Мидори. – Само же мя вход и откроет.

А мя спокойно отдыхало в ведёрке и ни на что не реагировало: спало. В такой-то ответственный момент!

– Ладно, – сказала Мандрагора, – проснётся, захандрит опять – тогда пусть стенку и открывает.

– Только ведь это большой, ответственный поход, – заметил профессор Компот. – За день не управимся.

– Ну да. Возможно, придётся углубляться и в другие миры, пока не открытые.

– Значит, все не идём. Лабораторию я оставлю на Альбера и Милеле. Мандрагора, ты тоже никуда не идёшь, у тебя ребёнок. Идём мы с Мидори, и Аргрим, если захочет и не выберет помогать жене с сыном.

– Удачи вам! – попрощались оставшиеся. – Если бы ещё наладить канал связи с вами… Но там, куда вы идёте, его может не быть.

– Да. Ну мы же не сию секунду идем, ещё собраться, пока мя спит…

* * *

Аргрим ещё размышлял, идти ли ему с профессором и его девушкой. Но тут явилась его мамочка.

– А куда это вы собрались? – она окинула оценивающим взглядом всю честную компанию.

– Не все, – с достоинством ответил профессор. – Только я и Мидори-сан. А ваш сын пока в раздумьях.

– Привет, Сонья! – рыжая церемониться не стала. – Давай с нами, может, мы тебе мужа нового найдём!

– Ладно, – после раздумий ответила та. – Только мне надо собраться.

– Конечно, нам тоже надо. Пошли, подберу тебе что походное! – Мидори осторожно приобняла бледную блондинку в трауре и повела наверх.

Аргрим только присвистнул от восхищения. Но резко решил остаться с Мандрагорой и Фёдором.

– А что особенного? У нас все ребята такие, – молвил профессор.

– Ну и спасибо, – бросил мальчишка. Грубовато, но по-другому не умел. – А то ведь глаза выплачет.

– Ну что ж, – встряхнулся профессор. – Нам пора! Хотя, надо бы подробней узнать о нашем существе…

Его компаньоны, вернее, компаньонки, собрались быстро и теперь ждали только момента отправления.

Существо как раз тоже встряхнулось, вылезло из ведра, превращаясь в сплошную почти прозрачную стену.

– Интересно, – шепнула Мидори, – на себя оно гадает так же удачно, как на друзей?

– Это мы потом узнаем, – так же тихо ответил профессор, – пошли!

И они прошли сквозь стену, потащив за собой Сонью. Мя втянулось следом, и стена пропала.

* * *

Команду встретила какая-то пустота и сумрак. Мир незнакомый, если не междумирье.

– Ну и куда теперь? – Мидори крутила головой.

– Не знаю, – честно сказал её кумир и любимый. Сонья молчала, вся дрожа.

А вот мя весьма целеустремлённо куда-то плыло.

Компания двинулась следом. Мя что-то нашло. Вот только что же это такое было?

Воздух тут был какой-то не такой. А впереди блестела небольшая лужа…

 

#### 2

Оставшиеся на базе пытались сами найти любую информацию и преуспели в своих стараниях.

– Смотрите, – закричала Мандрагора, – вот до этого я раньше не дорывалась! Нашлась некая раса, они тоже жидкие!

– Вот они! – вторил Альбер. Пальцы его ловко бегали по клавиатуре. – Но что делало существо у нас?

– Оно не «у нас», – возразила Мандрагора. – Ты что, забыл, что ли? Бабка, что тебе его продала, нашла его между мирами. Выпало из колясочки, ну или из колбы выползло, я ж не знаю, в чём они спят, утекло в щель – долго ли умеючи?

– А может, его там оставили?

– Вот гады! – возмутилась юная мамочка Мандрагора. – Как можно такое крошечное бросить…

– А может, оно им не годилось, – вздохнула Милеле. – Меня не любили за то, что вес не набираю, а его… может, за цвет? Они ж не синие…

– Наверно, ты права. Мы узнаем точнее, когда наши вернутся, – сказала Мандрагора.

* * *

Лужа, или, скорее, даже целое озерцо переливалось чем-то металлическим, а может, это так казалось. Вдали чернели жилища. Никто не заметил когда, но перед нашими путешественниками выросла человеческая фигура.

Профессор и Мидори переглянулись. Сонья пролепетала:

– Ой, кто это?

Существо долго изучало пришельцев, а потом прошелестело:

– Откуда у вас наш соплеменник?

– Я потерялось, – пискнуло мя. – Они друзья.

– Как видите, он не умеет ещё принимать гуманоидную форму, – кивнул абориген. – Прошу прощения, но мы редко кого принимаем – это вынужденная мера защиты. Наши предки откололись от основной расы и нашли приют здесь, вдали от оживлённых трасс.

– Представляю, – закивала Мидори. – Бедные вы.

Мя же собралось в подобие человеческой фигуры и что-то залопотало.

– Мы-то как раз и счастливые, потому что на нашей совести нет чёрного пятна чужих захватнических амбиций, – молвил абориген. – А ваш юный друг наберётся опыта, будет как мы.

– Ну и замечательно, – сказала Мидори и погрустнела. – Надеюсь, маленькое мя с возрастом отучится утекать в щели между мирами. Кстати, оно что, мальчик?

– Мы любую форму принимаем. У нас нет такого деления…

– А, мы так и думали. Потому и говорили «оно»… Думаю, теперь Мя можно считать именем, если не найдутся его родители.

– У нас все дети общие, – снова пояснил абориген. – У нас и разум в общем-то единый – весь этот водоём. Отдельные личности могут просто в любой момент выделиться и принять какую угодно форму, а потом возвращаются домой.

– Значит, уже нашлись, – улыбнулась Мидори.

– Кстати, это очень одарённый ребёнок, – добавил профессор. – Ещё ни одного мира не открывал зря, а только чтобы помочь. Такое чутьё!

Абориген оглядел компанию:

– Здесь все такие. Все, кому оказалось не по пути с захватчиками. Кстати, он не совсем потерялся – мы всех своих детёнышей в определённом возрасте отправляем в широкий мир, за знаниями. Только, видимо, он заплутал в измерениях и многое забыл.

 

#### 3

А тем временем трое друзей мя решили поизучать немножко мир, в который попали. Положиться снова на чутьё малыша. Чудесное создание уже пообщалось с роднёй и теперь горело желанием продолжить странствие.

Первым же заходом компания оказалась в какой-то оранжерее. Место было незнакомое, но выглядело как на картинках из фантастических фильмов.

Все трое, и мя – четвёртое с интересом оглядывались по сторонам.

– Это сюда нас судьба выводит? – спросила Мидори.

Почти никто из окружающих не обращал внимания на семью с ребёнком (мя приняло облик человеческого детёныша, хотя и с трудом – но ведь первый раз в жизни…).

– Похоже, что так, – откликнулся профессор.

– Интересно, где это мы? Мя, ты знаешь это место?

– Нет, я здесь никогда не было, но здесь много людей, – мя оглянулось на спутников. – Может, нам скажут…

– Ага, сейчас пойдём и спросим, – застенчивостью Мидори никогда не отличалась.

* * *

– Может, я сошла с ума, – проговорила рыжая, вернувшись вскоре к своим, – но мы в будущем. Это какая-то исследовательская станция…

– Вроде здесь должно быть безопасно, – пискнуло мя.

– Не пугайся, – сказал профессор своей подруге, – в разных мирах время может течь по-разному.

– Я не пугаюсь, мне интересно. Вон там кафе, пойдёмте, подкрепимся, – ответила Мидори. Её уже не пугали люди в разноцветной униформе, сновавшие туда-сюда. Тут было и много гражданских.

Пугалась если только Сонья – но и та с интересом поглядывала на незнакомых мужчин и пробовала незнакомую еду.

– Вы позволите? – рядом с ней вдруг оказался приятный мужчина с необыкновенными чёрными глазами.

– Пожалуйста, – Сонья мило улыбнулась.

– Что, поиски мужа завели вас так далеко? – спросил незнакомец.

– Откуда… вам это известно? – разинула рот Сонья.

– Вы только об этом и думаете.

– А вы всегда говорите так прямо?

Мидори украдкой слушала их разговор и веселилась про себя.

– Вообще-то вторжение в чужие мысли наказуемо, – молвил собеседник, – но в вашей душе буря эмоций. Я не мог этого не заметить, – и улыбнулся.

– Значит, я вам понравилась? А как вас зовут?

– Исидор, – сверкнул глазами телепат, – моя родина – один из соседних миров. Нас от людей отличает наличие телепатических способностей. А ваше имя позвольте?

– Сонья.

– Я вас раньше здесь не видел, – сказал Исидор, оглядев собеседников. – Откуда вы?

– Издалека, – вмешалась Мидори. – Из параллельного измерения.

Исидор удивлённо хмыкнул. Хотя, по здешним местам, удивляться здесь нечему.

– И что вас привело на базу?

– Ну, – ответила уже Сонья, – сказали, что здесь спокойно, безопасно и не пристанут…

– Это верно, – кивнул телепат. И тут же, без перехода, польстил: – У вас красивые женщины, – глядел он при этом на Сонью.

– О, вы очень любезны, – она радостно покраснела.

Тут к компании подошёл торговец. Мелкий и лопоухий, похожий на сказочного гоблина:

– А может, сувенир возьмёте?

Компания воззрилась на древнюю фигурку.

Новый знакомый нахмурился и зашептал:

– Не стоит у них ничего брать. Дерут дорого, а предлагают всякий хлам!

Сонья повздыхала и отвернулась. А вот у профессора и Мидори синхронно загорелись глаза. Это ж какой раритет, и какое удивительное существо изображает!

– Вам нравится? – склонился к ним спекулянт.

– Только нам заплатить нечем, – поникла Мидори.

– Такой красотке даром отдам. Если ещё попадёте в наши края – может, в следующий раз уже сможете что-то купить.

– Вы очень любезны, – улыбнулась Мидори, впрочем, скривившись от его фамильярности.

* * *

К вечеру они распрощались с Соньей и её новым знакомым. Оба были настроены решительно – попробовать пожить вместе.

– Удачи вам, – говорила Мидори. – А как же твой сын?

– Он независимый. И, спасибо мя, уже не злой. И, ещё раз спасибо, всегда и в гости можно.

Само мя энергично закивало, готовясь отправить всех по местам.

– Мир хорош, но не для нас, – с грустью заметила Мидори.

– Ой, да вы в гости заходите! – засуетилась Сонья.

– Конечно, спасибо, – закивал профессор Компот. – Все ко всем ходить будем, это безопасно.

– Нам пора, – сказало мя, становясь дверью домой.

Мидори попрощалась с оставшимися и, прижимая к груди подарок, нырнула в открывшийся портал. Профессор за ней. Последним транспортировалось мя, захлопнув дверь…

– Ты пока с нами? – Мидори потрепала малыша по макушке.

– А я теперь всегда с вами: у вас спокойно, – прошелестело мя и утекло в ведёрко, отдыхать.

Теперь оно знало, где его дом, и в любой момент могло туда вернуться.

 

#### 4

Инопланетный сувенир почему-то вызвал большие подозрения. С одной стороны, у Мандрагоры, с другой – у Аргрима. А с виду это ведь была обычная древняя статуэтка.

– Где вы нашли сие? – хмурился желтоглазый.

– Впарил один деятель, забесплатно, в надежде, что мы у него потом что-то купим.

– Очень подозрительно, – для своего возраста Мандрагора слишком много знала о различных аферах. А их с Аргримом сыночек-демонёнок даже приближаться к фигурке отказался – расплакался.

– К тому же от этой штуки разит колдовством, – добавил желтоглазый.

– А если это диверсия? Надо кого знающего найти.

– Да мы ж не колдуны, – молвила Мидори, – а фигурка симпатичная…

– К бабке надо, на станцию, – сказал Альбер, как больше всех с этой самой загадочной кассиршей общавшийся.

– Поговоришь с ней? – спросили девчонки. – А мы подождём.

С Альбером увязался только Аргрим, как обладающий какой-никакой магией.

Ребята нашли старуху на том же месте.

– Что натворили, – спросила она, – что ко мне пришли?

– Да не мы, а наши, когда искали родню мя, – доложил Альбер. – Притащили вот это…

– Мне оно не нравится, и не только мне, – добавил Аргрим.

– Страшная штука, – сказала бабка. – Мне не справиться. Но могу ребят прислать…

– Давайте.

– Вы домой идите, к вам придут, двое, – буркнула старуха. – И не смотрите, что они молоды, зато много где побывали…

Альбер вежливо кивнул, Аргрим тихонько фыркнул.

– Ладно, будем ждать, – молвил Альбер. – Вы с ними знакомы? Откуда они?

– Из параллельного мира. Новое поколение Хранителей. А я была в самом первом, пока предки вашего приятеля Вестора не низвели меня до обычной болотной ведьмы. Сюда я попала уже после встречи с мя, ну да эту часть вы знаете.

– А старые где? Вымерли? – буркнул Аргрим.

– Многим тогда досталось, молодой человек, а у многих живы уже только потомки.

– Пойдём уже, – тихо сказал Альбер, – нас же ждать будут…

– Ладно, – кивнул желтоглазый, – посмотрим.

– Один из них не совсем человек, хотя не отличить, – ещё говорила бабка, когда ребята уходили.

Потом она зашептала над зеркальцем. И в нём возникли знакомые лица… Вернее, сначала одно лицо.

– День добрый! – молвило изображение. – Что случилось?

– Нужна помощь, – ведьма рассказала об артефакте.

– Скоро будем у вас.

* * *

Бабка отправила своих приятелей к Институту:

– Там вас уже ждут.

Вся компания вышла их встречать ко входу в общежитие.

Мидори, увидев чернявого, с острыми ушами, тихонько ойкнула: видела похожих на базе.

Колдуны выглядели не старше сотрудников.

– Здравствуйте, вы от Скиговсы, да? – спросил Альбер.

– Вы правы, – склонил голову чернявый. Как вскоре выяснилось, звали его Тони.

Перезнакомились, Мидори спросила у него:

– Я вас могла где-то видеть?

– Не знаю, – улыбнулся тот вежливо.

– Не приставайте к человеку, Мидори-сан, – тихо, но подчёркнуто официально сказал профессор своей подруге. – Точнее, к иномирянину. Мало ли всяких рас во вселенной, и некую их часть мы видели…

– Ничего страшного, – молвил Тони, – меня все время с кем-то путают.

– Показывайте вашу игрушку, – вступила симпатичная рыжеволосая девушка, назвавшаяся Риной.

– Вот, – на ладони Мидори красиво выгнулась фигурка какого-то инопланетчика.

– Где вы это взяли? – волшебница повертела в руках статуэтку и передала коллеге.

– Были тут в одном измерении, и подарил некий тип… Вам Скиговса рассказывала про жидкое мя? Это его мир.

– Вот как, – мягкий голос колдуна звучал вкрадчиво. – Сколько заплатили?

– Нам… это… подарили, – смутилась Мидори.

– Хорошенькие подарочки, эта штука ведь убивает. Медленно. Интересно, чем вы ему так не понравились.

– Может, он и не в курсе был, спекулянт этот, завлекал покупателей на будущее…

– Вот как, – мягкий голос колдуна звучал вкрадчиво. – Слыхали про бесплатный сыр?

– А цель-то какая? Травить кого попало? – забеспокоился профессор.

– Не знаю, – вздохнула Мидори

– Ладно, – молвила Рина. – Дайте нам время, разберёмся. Хотя – сильно подозреваю, что охотились на вашего жидкого друга.

– А, чёрт, точно. Это они могли, наше маленькое мя вечно кому-нибудь нужно! То есть эта фигня будет действовать в первую голову на него?

– Возможно, – кивнула Рина. – Мы проверим все версии.

Кое-кто из компании откровенно любовался гостями. Было чем – далеко не только внешняя красота, а и доброта, и мудрость.

– Вы располагайтесь, – проявил радушие профессор, – и подкрепитесь. Помещение для работы выделим.

 

#### 5

Новых знакомых устроили в хороших комнатах, а для работ с опасным артефактом выделили самую секретную и защищённую лабораторию. А пока все решили поближе познакомиться, за обедом.

Разные есть на свете миры, и обитатели их тоже разные… Но Мидори отчего-то не отводила пристального взора от чернявого. «Ну вот где я видела?»

Профессор даже на ногу ей под столом наступил – начало напрягать, что любимая и преданная помощница так заглядывается на другого.

– Не напрягайся, – шепнула она, – я просто пытаюсь вспомнить, где я его видела… И потом, он со спутницей!

– Может, он просто типичный представитель своей расы?

– Я видела похожих там, на базе, – прошептала Мидори и, поймав взгляд гостя, обворожительно улыбнулась.

– Ну и всё, не шепчись.

Тони улыбнулся в ответ, но просто доброжелательно.

…После обеда гости ушли к себе.

– Пользуешься успехом, – подмигнула ему волшебница.

– Да ладно, какой там успех, – смутился тот.

– Шучу, ты просто человек хороший… Но пора и за работу.

Рина просканировала истинным зрением фигурку и сделалась серьёзной.

– Что-то не так? – обеспокоился коллега.

Волшебница передала ему статуэтку, чтобы и Тони тоже разглядел.

– Ты ничего не замечаешь?

– Это ловушка, да, – нахмурился черноволосый. – Тщательно замаскированный ключ к порталу.

– Надо сказать ребятам, чтобы не подпускали к фигурке своего… странного приятеля. Это для него может плохо закончиться, – грустно заключила Рина и внимательно поглядела на коллегу.

– Для них это будет нерадостной новостью, не скрою. Попытаемся обезвредить? – Тони был готов к любым трудностям.

– Конечно. Значит, это все-таки ловушка для жидкого пришельца… Бедный.

– Этот мир для него более безопасный, – сказал колдун. – Я так и не понял, откуда он…

– Из другого измерения… как и мы с тобой – для этого, – волшебница приобняла коллегу за плечи.

– Да, он тоже готов помогать…

– Скажем здешнему народу?

– Ну что ж, раз ничего другого не остаётся, – вздохнул Тони.

Они заперли фигурку в надёжный сейф и направились в основную часть института.

Первой им встретилась любопытная молоденькая Мандрагора.

– Ну, как успехи?

– Новости неутешительные, – Тони было тяжело сообщать то, что узнал.

– Что вы хотите сказать?

– Это ловушка, рассчитанная на вашего маленького друга и таких, как он.

– Ох, чёрт! – выдохнула девчонка.  –  И что вы с фигуркой сделали?

– Мы пока не решили, – тихо ответила Рина.

– Не получится обезвредить – просто уничтожим, – добавил Тони. – А того, кто эту дрянь подсунул, можно найти?

– Найти-то можно, наверно, – ответила Мандрагора, – но это с тем надо говорить, кто там был – с Мидори и профессором.

– Давайте попробуем, – молвила Рина.

* * *

Они опять собрались все вместе. Вспомнить что-то было затруднительно – там и тогда столько народу вокруг сновало, и самых разных рас…

– А вы хорошо запомнили торговца? – спросил Тони.

– Забудешь такого, как же! Карлик с большими ухами, – и Мидори прыснула со смеху.

– Правда, их таких целая раса, – осторожно уточнил профессор, – но, думаю, мы его опознаем. Надо только снова туда попасть. Но без мя это ведь невозможно? А его как раз надо прятать.

– Не беспокойтесь, – молвил Тони. – Мы своими силами попробуем. Фигурку с собой возьмём.

– А мы составим компанию, торговца опознавать, ага? – спросила Мидори. – Мя спрашивать ни о чём нельзя, не надо его, бедное, пугать, значит, будем искать это место сами. Может, наш путь туда оставил какой след… К тому же, там осталась жить наша приятельница.

– Воспользуемся вашим планом, – улыбнулся колдун. – А зачем она там осталась?

– Жениха себе нашла, – хихикнула Мидори. – Иномирянина какого-то, читающего мысли. Правда, он говорил, что вообще-то этим не занимается, потому что запрещено…

– Потрясающе, – нахмурился Тони. – Я бы сто раз проверил этого «жениха». Вас ничего не насторожило?

– Ну… – задумался профессор. – Он нас предостерегал, чтобы мы ничего у этих ушастых спекулянтов не покупали, но когда нам впарили этот опасный сувенир – не издал ни звука.

– Правда, – добавила Мидори, – в этот момент он любезничал с нашей приятельницей. Может, и правда в мысли торговца не подглядывал.

– Ладно, ребята, на месте узнаем, – колдун решительно поднялся. – На вас есть еле заметный след того мира, мы с Риной попытаемся навести коридор…

Рыжая кивнула.

Вскоре портал открылся, и они отправились – вчетвером.

 

#### 6

Колдуны были одеты по-местному. А вокруг – всё та же суета перевалочной базы, те же физиономии. Глаза Мидори отыскали давешнего торгаша, впарившего сувенир. Тот за барной стойкой обслуживал клиентов.

– Вот тот, – кивнула Мидори в сторону бара.

Да, такого типа ни с кем не перепутаешь – он самый и есть.

Тони медленно приблизился к барной стойке и поманил бармена, сохраняя невозмутимость.

– Что-то не видел вас здесь раньше, мистер… – добавив странное слово, видимо, название какой-то местной расы, торгаш, ухмыльнулся, обнажив мелкие острые зубки.

Тони был очень рад, что расовое сходство обеспечивает ему прикрытие.

– Ну, вы же не можете помнить всех… – а сам осторожно прощупывал магией сознание этого жулика.

Это оказалось проще некуда, а бармен даже не заметил, что в его мозгах копается этот остроухий.

Тони нашёл то, что искал.

– Вы правы, тут куча народа, все куда-то спешат… – тем временем бормотал спекулянт.

– Вам на днях не поручали передать презент землянам?

– Да не то чтобы поручали, так… попросили, – глаза карлика беспокойно забегали.

– Кто попросил? Откуда он?

– Какие-то проблемы? – бармен вконец испугался, что было на руку Тони. Но колдун вида не подавал, играя роль до конца.

– Проблемы, безусловно. У друзей. Говори давай!

– Был тут один, ему поручено… ой… вроде поручено беглых метаморфов искать…

…Под напором остроухого бармен рассказал совсем невероятные вещи. Получалось, что на уникальное создание (ну, или никогда тут не виденное) охотились, дабы использовать в захватнических целях.

– Где агент? – Тони впился взглядом в жулика.

– Дома. Пьёт и развлекается.

– Бедная Сонья, – вздохнула Мидори. – Надеюсь, этот аферист её не убил и не ограбил.

– Она для него заложница, – молвила Рина. – Да и нет гарантии, что он её таки не убьёт, когда получит желаемое.

– Нужно тянуть время, – подхватил Тони. На лице его не отражалось никаких эмоций: он продолжал играть свою роль.

Они спешили на место со всех ног.

* * *

Квартирка оказалась на окраине небольшого городишки, что рядом с базой. Сонью успели выдрать из цепких рук врага. Сначала она ничего не поняла, сопротивлялась, но потом встретила устремлённый на неё злобный взгляд недавнего обожателя.

Тони отправил мерзавца в нокаут, дав друзьям время укрыться на перевалочной базе. Сам он решил присоединиться к ним позже, как только разберётся с агентом.

Когда Исидор пришел в себя, он увидел незнакомого с острыми ушами, склонившегося над ним.

– На кого работаете? – Тони в упор уставился на собеседника.

– А что такого? – усмехнулся пленник. – Возможностей у них больше.

Колдун сохранял невозмутимость.

– Зачем тебе жидкое существо? – Исидор видел перед собой каменное, абсолютно непроницаемое лицо.

– Да не мне. Это же особенная малявка… Как и все в их колонии. Жаль, он сразу в презент не вцепился.

– Хорошо, что не попало к малышу. И что мне с вами делать?

– Отмотаться уже, мое дело маленькое!

Тут чернявый поступил совершенно несвойственно изображаемой расе, а именно дал агенту по носу. Остального Исидор уже не увидел: он был погружен в стазис.

– Ну и куда мы его теперь? – спросила Мидори.

– Сдадим руководству базы как вражеского агента, – хмыкнул колдун. Ему предстояла последняя часть «марлезонского балета».

* * *

Руководство базы располагалось где-то на втором уровне. Коммандер увидел перед собой незнакомого остроухого.

– Чем могу помочь?

После минутного раздумья Тони выложил события последних дней.

– Проклятье, – бросил офицер, отвернувшись к окну. – Они и сюда проникли…

– Арестованного вам уже доставили. И, – остроухий поставил на стол древнюю фигурку, – это он пытался навязать нам. Это ловушка…

Пожилой лысый коммандер повертел в руках статуэтку.

– Вроде ничего особенного…

– Оно нацелено на отколовшихся от своего племени жидких, ставших мирными отшельниками.

Командир шумно выдохнул.

– Этого я не знал.

Посетитель сохранял невозмутимое выражение, на лице его не читалось никаких эмоций.

– Ваше имя? – спросил коммандер.

Колдун назвался первым, пришедшим на ум:

– Сурак, – а в душе ликовал, что всё идёт как надо. – Лучше будет, коммандер, если ловушку уничтожить, – и пристально поглядел на офицера.

Тот ещё раз поглядел на фигурку и… отдал гостю:

– Делайте с ней, что хотите! Мне проблемы не нужны, – довольно странное поведение для офицера Звёздного флота. Возможно, он просто не хотел связываться.

«Сурак» склонил голову и с достоинством вышел.

– Всё получилось? – спросила Мидори.

– Да, – кивнул вернувшийся Тони, – теперь мы можем уничтожить эту штуку…

Он положил фигурку на пол и, отойдя подальше, швырнул в неё сгусток энергии. Фигурка с грохотом взорвалась.

К счастью, этого никто из посторонних не видел. А если кто что и услышал, то списал на чужеземные разборки, которые тут случались сплошь и рядом.

– Ура! – обрадовалась Мидори.

– Спасибо, вы нам очень помогли, – профессор пожал Тони руку.

– А как иначе? – ответил тот, – это наша работа! И коллега моя нам тоже очень помогла, – он подмигнул Рине и ласково улыбнулся.

– Спасибо вам обоим! Пойдёмте к Сонье, она плачет…

 

#### 7

С очнувшейся от обморока Соньей сделалась затяжная истерика.

Ребята успокаивали её, как могли.

– Ты ж не могла знать, что он за существо, – за дело взялась Рина как психолог. – Уверена, в мире много хороших людей!

– Вот только я притягиваю одних придурков и подонков, куда я ещё гожусь…

– Не переживай, – улыбнулся колдун, – у нас нет таких. Если что – обязательно поможем!

– Совсем-совсем нет? И я впишусь в такой прекрасный мир?

– Поехали с нами, убедишься, – подмигнул Тони.

Сонья переглянулась со своими друзьями. В прошлый раз ведь тоже ничто не предвещало опасности…

Волшебники заверили молодую женщину, что в их мире ей совершенно ничего не грозит.

– Не знаю почему, но я вам верю! – Сонья перестала всхлипывать. – Никогда не встречала таких чудесных людей…

– Ну вот и хорошо…

* * *

Уже в Институте новые друзья устроили посиделки. Всем хотелось побольше узнать о волшебниках. Не каждый же день таких хороших людей встречаешь.

– Может, расскажете о себе? – смущаясь, спросила Мидори. – О своём мире…

– Наш мир, наверно, самый удивительный, – начал Тони. – В нём меньше всего зла и преступлений. Когда-то этот мир принял и меня.

– Это верно, – кивнула Рина. – Мы имеем возможность переходить между мирами, так что и вы тоже бывайте у нас. В нашем мире много того, чего нет там, где мы только что были.

– Если вы приглашаете – будем рады.

– Разумеется, – мило улыбнулся волшебник.

– А что у вас действительно такого есть? – вопросило мя.

– Чистый воздух, почти сплошь хорошие люди…

– И целый остров с динозаврами, – смущенно похвастался Тони, опустив глаза.

– Ух ты! – восхитился профессор. – А где вы их берёте? Тоже из параллельных миров?

– Мой друг и коллега – палеонтолог, – улыбнулся волшебник, – мы клонировали ящеров из останков. Теперь их целый парк.

– Восхитительно! В нашем институте до такого ещё не додумались.

– Ну, можем прислать вам парочку, – развеселились колдуны, – только им очень много пищи нужно…

Сотрудники Института тоже начали смеяться, представив эту картину.

– А что, пусть вон в поле пасутся!

– А зимой как?

– Остров в тёплом море, там постоянно лето, – пояснил Тони, – у нас с этим проблем нет. Да и намагичить можно в случае чего… И растения того периода…

– А у нас есть такие проблемы. Так что уж лучше мы к вам…

– Будем рады! – лицо волшебника озарила милая улыбка. – Тем более что ящерами чудеса не ограничиваются. Заповедник миров вам понравится.

– Представляем. Мы у себя только пытаемся создать нечто подобное. Много-много лет уже, не одно поколение трудится…

– Голографические комнаты? – уточнила Рина. – Уверена, у вас получится!

– Спасибо, будем стараться!

– А как вообще это всё у вас действует? – вопросила Мандрагора. – Ну, Заповедник ваш… Говорят, когда-то давно в нашем мире было нечто похожее, а потом это место взяло и исчезло. Вдруг возникло в другом мире, у вас?

– Всё может быть, – Тони доброжелательно взглянул на неё. – Мы вот насобирали со всего мира существ, и из прошлого, и из сказок, чтобы для них было безопасно, а остальным интересно…

– Понятно, как с нашей Милеле, только у нас она такая одна, сокровище…

Альбер с Милеле синхронно покраснели.

– Да ладно, не смущайтесь, – молвил колдун. – Заходите, сами увидите. И там есть голографические отсеки с компьютерными программами, моделирующими всё, что захочется. Кроме плохого.

– Замечательное место! – признали все.

Компания посидела немного вместе, и волшебники стали собираться домой:

– Нас ждут. Приятно было пообщаться с такими милыми людьми!

– А нам тем более, – заулыбалась Мидори. – Ну что, Сонья, решаешься на ещё одно путешествие?

– Да. Этим людям я доверяю…

– Ну, тогда вперёд! – волшебники подали ей руки.

Посреди комнаты открылся портал. И в светлом сиянии все трое исчезли.

 

#### 8

Оба мага со своей гостьей оказались посреди зелёной поляны, окружённой деревьями.

– Какая красота! Ой, а это кто? – взгляд Соньи наткнулся на огроменного чёрного кота, показавшегося из-за деревьев.

– А это Василий, говорящий кот, он как раз из того самого Заповедника. Знакомься.

Васька опустился на все четыре лапы и выгнул спину. Он мурлыкал, позволяя гостье гладить себя, тёрся о неё головой. В общем, вёл себя, как обыкновенный домашний кот.

– С кем имею честь? – вдруг сказал он голосом другого знаменитого кота – Чеширского.

– Я Сонья… Просто Сонья. Моя мать ведьма, а я так…

– М-рр, это тоже ничего. У нас всем места хватит! – и, достав из кармашка жилетки чистый платок, кот протёр стёкла очков. – Добро пожаловать!

– Спасибо! – Сонья растрогалась.

– Ну что ж, поехали к нам? Отдохнёшь, а завтра встретимся с соседями, – улыбнулся Тони.

– Ещё раз спасибо, вы ведь меня и не знаете совсем…

– Ничего, познакомимся! – маги с гостьей оказались перед большим двухэтажным домом.

– Ваш дом? – Сонья залюбовалась.

– Да. Нас там много, – сказала Рина. – Проходи!

Тони распахнул тяжёлую дубовую дверь. И любезно пропустил Сонью вперёд.

Холл был отделан красным деревом, а наверх вела широкая лестница. В гостиной сидели красивый мужчина и маленькая девочка, увлечённо что-то рисовавшая. Они заметили прибывших.

– О, у нас гости? Приветствую! – мужчина доброжелательно улыбнулся.

Сонья загляделась на него – видимо, одного из хозяев дома. И робко протянула руку для приветствия.

Новый знакомый руку не поцеловал, но пожал весьма галантно.

– Чувствуйте себя свободно, – молвил Ким и представился, чуть склонив голову.

– Постараюсь, – Сонья тоже назвала себя.

– Пап, это наша гостья? – оторвавшаяся от своего занятия маленькая художница подняла голову.

– Да, Надюшка… Знакомься!

– А мама у тебя есть? – Сонья решила сразу всё прояснить.

– Да, она в клинике, лечит животных, – бодро ответила девочка.– А вы ничего, красивая! – и обворожительно улыбнулась.

– Ты тоже очаровашка, вся в отца! – Сонья украдкой вздохнула. Нет, чужие мужья под запретом!

Эти милые люди пригласили её в столовую. Сонья тайком разглядывала Дженифера: его красивое, ещё отнюдь не старое лицо, длинные, с сединой, волосы, стянутые на затылке в хвостик.

Вскоре к компании присоединилась и мать Нади, невысокая молодая женщина. На Сонью она смотрела вежливо-доброжелательно, совершенно не боясь за своё счастье.

Сара выслушала последние новости от друзей. Это ведь была весьма захватывающая история.

– Невероятно, – вздохнула Сара, – Риш, это ваша командировка самая интересная.

– Ты правда так думаешь?

– Конечно! Как я вам завидую! Вернее, мы, – и улыбнулась.

– Да, жаль, что мы в другие миры только и ходим, чтобы подвергаться опасности!

– Это точно.

– Кстати, – вдруг подмигнула Рина, – сосед не звонил?

– Ещё нет. Но вообще Никита очень уж извёлся, – хмыкнул Дженифер.

– Его желания понятны. Слушайте, давайте позову его к нам, – волшебница направилась к телефону.

– А от чего он изводится? – полюбопытствовала Сонья.

– Жениться хочет, – прыснула Сара. В глазах её плясали весёлые огоньки.

– О, серьёзно? – теперь Сонья со жгучим интересом посматривала на дверь.

– Ну да, – кивнула колдунья. – Мы его с пелёнок знаем, прекрасный человек.

– Это хорошо, спасибо вам! А то первое впечатление бывает так обманчиво…

* * *

Сосед оказался долговязым молодым человеком, излишне застенчивым. Они с Соньей ушли в сад. О чём они говорили, так и осталось тайной. Но, видать, друг другу приглянулись.

– А он сможет быть ей защитником? – спросила Сара.

– Сможет, я так вижу! – уверенно заявила Рина.

– А не слишком он застенчивый? – не отставала Сара.

– Это лечится, – улыбнулся Ким. – Наша гостья, кажется, точно знает, чего хочет – так что всё будет хорошо!

– Тогда стоит пожелать им удачи, – супруга нежно пожала ему руку.

Они обменялись нежным взглядом. Они знали, какого счастья можно желать другим.

* * *

Пришло время назначать торжественный день. Сонья зашла накануне к друзьям за советом.

Конечно, разок она уже выходила замуж – но то было совсем в юности, полжизни назад… В угаре и желая оправдать ошибку молодости. Которая, в виде Аргрима, уже вовсю цеплялась за жизнь. Брак продлился полгода.

Теперь рядом были опытные в этом деле люди, которые могли подсказать, как лучше. Кстати, ведь у Сары тоже был за плечами первый брак и дети от него…

– Но ведь ты его знала с детства, – говорила Сонья, послушав её историю. – Как и мой первый муж свою новую жену. А мне вечно какие-то аферисты попадаются…

– Надеюсь, твой второй брак будет счастливым, как у нас с Кимом, – ободряюще улыбнулась Сара новой знакомой. – Да в нашем мире просто не может быть плохих людей!

– Хорошо, если так. А у нас умереть должна была я. В родах. Аргрим ведь родился проклятым… Но меня утащил Вестор.

Присутствовавший Ким только сочувственно качал головой. Ему искренне было жаль соседку, пережившую столько горя. Теперь она имела полное право на счастливую и безоблачную жизнь. И ей не могло не повезти. А пока она растроганно улыбалась новым добрым знакомым – или уже друзьям?

– Не переживай, – ласково молвил Дженифер, – ты заслуживаешь лучшего, после всех-то передряг!

Сара с жаром поддержала мужа.

Наконец-то Сонья слышала такие слова, сказанные от чистого сердца. В Институте больше молча сочувствовали да беззлобно подсмеивались.

– Спасибо вам! – растроганно всхлипнула она.

Сара даже обняла её и погладила по голове.

Теперь она, Сонья, начнёт новую жизнь в добром мире, с новыми друзьями.

На свадьбе будут все – начиная с её собственного, уже почти взрослого сына и крохотного внучонка и кончая маленьким жидким пришельцем.

* * *

– А они красивая пара, – шепнула на ухо мужу Сара.

– Да, видно, что подходят друг другу. Он её защитит, а она его научит нежности.

– Ну, прямо как мы с тобой, – Сара погладила благоверного по руке.

– Дай Бог, чтоб так и было, – он нежно сжал её руку.

Они всю церемонию стояли, взявшись за руки, рядом с колдунами.

– У меня на душе легко, – шептал Тони на ухо коллеге, – оттого, что сделали счастливыми этих двоих.

– И у меня. Будем их тоже охранять!

…Где-то в междумирье облегчённо вздохнула непростая ведьма, мать Соньи. Надо же, как всё повернулось!

 

#### Часть третья. Новый год между мирами

#### 1

Приближался особый праздник. А в том мире, где жили добрые волшебники Рина и Тони, их родственники и друзья, Новый год и в самом деле был особенно волшебным. Где-то, возможно, этого и нет. Хотя, конечно, везде свои традиции. Но главная из них – собрать под одной крышей как можно больше друзей.

В большом доме, что в посёлке Светлом, думали так же. Тем более, что друзей у обитателей дома было много, даже в других мирах. Ребята связались со своими новыми знакомыми, с которыми работали полгода назад.

* * *

В Институте тоже уже наряжали ёлки. Но корпоратив на работе – это одно, а в саму новогоднюю ночь хотелось чего-нибудь необыкновенного. Тут как раз открылся канал связи с миром, откуда были родом новые знакомые и куда теперь переехала, вышла замуж Сонья. От предложения провести в Светлом новогоднюю ночь отказаться было невозможно.

Собрались все. Три счастливых пары: Мидори и профессор Альберт Александрович Компот, Альбер и Милеле, Аргрим и Мандрагора со своим сынишкой Фёдором – и жидкое мя, которое и открывало проход.

Хозяйки – Рина и Сара – выглядели восхитительно и сверкающе, мужская часть компании восхищённо на них взирала тайком, а кое-кто и совершенно открыто. Хотя за это Аргрим получил от Мандрагоры тычок.

А в качестве специального гостя заявился огромный чёрный кот Василий – местная звезда, мастер художественного слова, а по совместительству – гид в Заповеднике миров.

Все, и не только дети, были рады его видеть. Котяра развлекал их разными историями, одна другой невероятней. Как будто он один испытал столько, сколько все они вместе взятые. Гости, естественно, слушали, разинув рты, но хозяева-то знали, что всеми любимый котище просто мастерски сочиняет. Хотя все об этом догадывались, пожалуй. Да и сам кот Василий в конце сольного выступления разоблачил сам себя:

– М-м-р-р, каюсь, люблю посочинять на досуге. Вам понравилось?

– Очень! – зааплодировали все и принялись подкладывать в тарелку коту самые лакомые кусочки.

Васька приосанился и раскланялся.

* * *

Вечер шёл своим чередом, и уже провожали старый год. Всем хотелось чего-то необычного. И, как доказательство, в гостиной затрезвонил телефон. Все взоры устремились на изящный антикварный аппарат.

– Кто бы это мог быть? – спросила Сара.

– Вот сейчас и узнаем, – добродушно молвила Рина и взяла трубку.

– Великий Устюг беспокоит, – раздалось на том конце.

– Здравствуйте. Что угодно гостям с родины Деда Мороза?

В трубке всхлипнул девичий голос:

– Дедуля потерей памяти не страдает, помнит, что должен был за мной заехать. Но его до сих пор нет!

– Да вы что? Вы Снегурочка? Рассказывайте всё по порядку.

Надо сказать, что Снегурочка в этом мире – вполне современная колдунья. Она поведала, что Дед пропал ещё утром, даже не оставил записки.

– Только вы можете мне помочь! – запричитала Снегурочка, а в обычной жизни – просто Света.

– Не плачьте, конечно, мы поможем!

* * *

Присутствующие притихли, прислушиваясь.

– Ну вот, для нас есть дело, – сообщила Рина, повесив трубку.

– Куда это его занесло? – поинтересовался Дженифер.

– Пока не знаю. Надо пустить в ход все наши возможности…

– А, может, Дедушка просто устал от всего и спит где-нибудь, – предположил Фёдор, маленький сын Мандрагоры и Аргрима.

– А что, малыш, вполне возможно, – улыбнулся Тони. – В таком случае нам самим придётся выполнить его миссию.

– Всем-всем подарить подарки? – пискнула Надя, дочка Кима и Сары.

– Это мы можем, – оживилось мя. Оно-то умело открывать стенки…

– У меня такое чувство, – задумчиво проговорила Алиска, старшая сестра Нади, начинающая волшебница, – что дедок где-то рядом.

– Что ты имеешь в виду?

– Спрятался где-то неподалёку.

– Ты что-то знаешь? – ненавязчиво спросила Рина.

– Просто догадываюсь, – вздохнула девочка.

– Прислушайся к своей силе, милая, – волшебница погладила крестницу по голове.

* * *

Алиска сосредоточилась. Она, конечно, обожала крёстную, но вот так сразу ответить не могла.

Наконец, войдя в транс, возвестила:

– В баньке спит, тихо и мирно. А рядом старушка вяжет…

– Ему там, значит, хорошо! – возмутилась Мандрагора. – Или бабка непростая, усыпила?

– Скорее бабка непростая, – тихо сказал Ким, – кикимора. Уж сколько предлагали в нормальном доме жить – не хочет: мол, негоже ломать традиции…

– В бане, значит, живёт, – закивала Мандрагора, – и захотела деда завести?

– А как он там не растает, в бане-то? – спросил профессор Компот.

– А он и не должен таять, – улыбнулась Рина. – Это наш обычный волшебник, работает только в Новый год, а в остальное время Силу копит. Думаете, легко подарки раздавать с помощью магии? Это вам не Санта-Клаус! – и подмигнула.

– Ну что ж, давайте сами займёмся, – предложил Тони, – а Дед проснётся, сам всё потом расскажет. Просто времени до Нового года осталось совсем немного, – и кивнул на большие напольные часы.

– А список есть, кому что?

– Список должен быть с Дедом…

– Я схожу, – вызвался Тони. И вскоре в самом деле вернулся с пухлым блокнотом.

– Да нам не справиться с этим и за два года! – воскликнула Алиска.

– Не боись, – подмигнула ей Рина, – надо помочь коллеге!

– Надеюсь, подарки в мешке заговорённые, – шепнула Мидори. – Пролетишь над городом – и каждый попадёт в свою трубу…

– Ну да, но так умеет Санта-Клаус. У нас же всё по-другому, – хитро прищурилась маленькая ведьма. – Только надо узнать у Дедушки сокровенное слово…

– Я попробую, – снова вызвался Тони.

Гости из другого мира, не знавшие колдуна близко, удивлённо уставились на него.

– Сколько тебе времени нужно для этого? – спросила Рина.

– Немного, но я должен быть рядом с ним…

– Кого с собой позовёшь?

– Я справлюсь, Риш, – улыбнулся колдун и нежно пожал ей руку.

 

#### 2

Когда колдун вошёл в помещение, кикимора встрепенулась, почуяв более сильного. И потому побоялась чинить препятствия. Да и выглядела старушка немного испуганной.

Тони с высоты своего немаленького роста окинул парилку и узрел таки спящего Деда. Без своих шубы, шапки и посоха Новогодний Дед выглядел как обычный пенсионер. Его имущество мирно покоилось на лавочке. Там же, на полу, лежал огромный мешок с подарками. Тони склонился над Дедом и прислушался к его мыслям. Найдя то, что нужно, невольно улыбнулся: слово-то простое. Радость. Что может быть естественнее… Чародей прошептал его и зажал опустевший мешок в руке.

Потом обернулся к кикиморе и строго спросил:

– Твоя работа?

– Моя, – повинилась бабка. – Скучно, батенька…

Тони хмыкнул: что-то в последнее время зло совершается именно от нечего делать.

– Что ты хочешь? – спросил он. – Разбуди Деда, и тогда я помогу…

– Не хочу быть одна. Иди, разноси подарки, всё равно Дед раньше чем через три часа не проснётся…

– Уже, – Тони поднял руку с зажатым в кулаке пустым мешком. – Я перенесу Деда в дом…

Потом колдун вернулся к старушке:

– Пойдём со мной, что-нибудь придумаем…

– Мне бы к Деду, в Устюг…

Тони покосился на рукоделие бабки – а симпатичный получался шарфик! – и пообещал поговорить с Дедом, когда тот очухается.

– Я испортила всё! – всхлипнула кикимора и шумно утёрла нос рукавом.

– Ладно, Дед добрый, разберётесь.

Бабка повалилась было в ноги чародею, но тот не позволил. Наоборот, её усадили за стол и от души накормили.

Почти все понимали, что бабка не со зла учинила сие и раскаивается. Правда, за всем тем наши герои пропустили Новый год. Но это было не страшно: здешние маги были настолько сильны и могущественны, что могли повернуть время вспять. Гости догадывались об этом и ничуть не беспокоились. Так что скоро можно было по праву поднять бокалы.

А пока что все друг с другом перезнакомились поближе и сидели, обнявшись, слушая анекдоты в Васькином исполнении.

* * *

Вскоре появился Дед, действительно очухавшийся от сонных чар.

– Что произошло? – спросил он, протирая глаза. – Я, честное слово, ничего не помню…

– Ничего особенного, Дедушка, – стала успокаивать его Снегурочка, – заснул немножко…

Снегурочка появилась в этом доме после того, как Рина позвонила и сообщила, что Дед нашёлся.

– Ничего себе немножко! – Дед глянул на часы и схватился за голову. – А подарки-то?!

– Мы всё раздали, – заверила Рина. – Ваша внучка позвонила и просила помочь.

– Спасибо! – поклонился им Дед. Потом увидал сидевшую у окна с вязанием древнюю бабку и удивлённо глянул на компанию.

– Это кикимора, из бани, – мяукнул Василий. А про себя подумал: «Сейчас цирк будет».

И впрямь: кикимора, увидав свою «жертву», повалилась в ноги Деду и запричитала, вымаливая прощение. Дед был и правда добрый, так что простил.

– Ну что, разобрались? – Рина окинула взором гостей и своих близких. – Продолжаем банкет? Простите, что так получилось…

– Вам-то за что извиняться? – удивился Мороз. – У всех праздник, как и положено…

– Просто праздника у ребят не вышло, а они так ждали, – промолвила Рина, – мы…

– Но вы же могущественные маги, да и я помогу. Повернём время вспять…

Никто из гостей ничего этакого не заметил, но общая атмосфера изменилась. На часах снова было без четверти полночь…

– Садимся, – позвал Ким, – встречать будем, по-настоящему!

– Ну что ж, – слово взял Дед, – тут слов и не нужно, кроме как: с Новым годом, друзья!

Все начали чокаться и поздравлять друг друга.

А потом всей гурьбой высыпали на улицу, где было не менее празднично, чем дома. На улице были также и все соседи. В небо с шумом взвились разноцветные фейерверки.

* * *

Несмотря на маленькую неприятность, Новый год удался. Особенно радовались дети: ведь ради них и устраивался праздник. Пока ребятня носилась по двору, взрослые переговаривались.

– У нас даже праздник с приключениями, – улыбнулась Мидори.

– А иначе было бы скучно, – добродушно молвил Ким и дружески улыбнулся.

– Ясное дело, – хором подтвердили юные адреналинщики Мандрагора и Аргрим. Правда, оба, кажется, расстраивались, что их помощь не понадобилась.

Колдуны каким-то чувством уловили их настроение и заговорщически перемигнулись.

– Дадим ребятам задачку для ума? – они с Риной отошли, делая вид, что решили прогуляться, но чтоб молодёжь не услышала.

– Предлагай, – шепнула волшебница. – Я в тебя верю.

– Надо бы какой-нибудь шуточный квест, – шептал волшебник. – У нас ведь нет плохих людей, чтобы таскать у них данные из компьютера?

– Я, кажется, поняла твою задумку. Стало быть, нам нужен старенький компьютер и кто-то, кто изобразит злодея. Так? Только вот кто?

– У нас все соседи хорошие…

– В том-то и дело, Тони, – вздохнула Рина, глядя на играющих детей. Потом перевела взгляд на коллегу.

– Не в соседний же мир лезть…

Тем временем подвыпивший Дед чуть ли не обнимался с кикиморой. Они загорланили частушки про Лешего, а наша честная компания удивлённо воззрилась на певцов.

Снегурка еле сдерживала весёлый смех. Вскоре смеялись и подпевали все.

– Вот! – внезапно озарило Рину. – Вот кто нам может помочь!

– А может, – прищурился Тони. – Только откуда у него компьютер?

– Тони, Леший нынче современный, к тому же он местный егерь и по совместительству – лесничий. Забыл разве? – колдунья ласково погладила друга по руке. – Я позвоню ему.

– Давай. Вид у него подходящий, зловещий, – тихо рассмеялся колдун.

– Зато мы с ним дружим, – отбила мяч волшебница и подмигнула.

– Тогда всё получится, да, – колдун натянул меховую шапку поглубже и поёжился от ветра, пробравшегося под дублёнку.

* * *

С Лешим договорились быстро. Несмотря на свой недружелюбный вид, лесной дух был очень даже общительным и сразу согласился помочь. И организовал со своего старенького компьютера стрёмную рассылку. Волшебники, вернувшиеся уже к компании, перемигнулись. Тони полез в свой телефон посмотреть почту и наткнулся на странное письмо с неизвестного адреса.

– Смотрите-ка, ну и спам, – нарочито громко проговорил Тони. – Какие-то волшебные кракозявки…

На слово «спам» среагировала Мандрагора и повернула свою почти ещё детскую головку к говорившим:

– Что случилось?

– Да вот ты хакер, – вздохнула Рина, – посмотреть бы, откуда такой подарочек… Ишь, ещё с картинками!

– В доме есть компьютеры? – мгновенно сориентировалась юная хакерша. – Просто если это вирус…

– В библиотеке, – подсказала Сара, – пойдёмте. Неужели и ко мне пришло такое?

Оказалось, что пришло всем и каждому.

– Сейчас мы всё найдём, – уставившись в экран, процедила Мандрагора. Пальцы её ловко бегали по клавишам. Муж глядел через плечо и давал советы – тоже ещё, совсем недавно это она его всему учила!

Вскоре у них уже был IP-адрес…

– Теперь выясним, чей он, – подал голос Аргрим, – не с того же света спам пришёл…

Скоро они уже прошерстили местную базу, нашли провайдера…

Тут Мандрагору пробило на нервный смех: компания носила название «Тупик», а фамилия их клиента была Леший.

– Так, может, в гости сходим?

– Можно, – кивнула волшебница. – Думаю, он против не будет.

И они двинулись по адресу. Только сперва сообщили, куда идут, чтобы друзья не теряли.

 

#### 3

Дом Лешего стоял у самой кромки леса и являл собой круглое строение из камня, покрытое черепичной крышей. Из трубы вился дымок. Аргрим подсадил Мандрагору, и та осторожно заглянула в окно.

– Ну как? – спросили её.

– Сидит, – сообщила Мандрагора. – Не огромный и не мелкий, дед как дед. Не страшный.

– Постучимся? – прищурился Тони.

В ответ на стук последовало приглашение.

За стареньким ноутбуком, стоявшем на стареньком столе, сидел такой же замшелый старичок.

– Заходите, чаем напою, с ягодами, – замахал рукой дедок, приглашая. – Скучно одному…

– Пойдёмте лучше к нам, – молвила Рина.

– Ладно, – старичок даже обрадовался. – Тогда заварку с собой возьму…

– Не беспокойтесь, – успокоил Лешего колдун, – у нас есть всё! – и протянул руку. Старичок с чувством её пожал.

– Мы… мы вас по-другому представляли, – смущённо кашлянула хакерша.

– И как же? – старичок заинтересовался.

Тут девушка описала какого-то обросшего великана.

Леший захихикал:

– Не, мне и так хорошо. Пошли, что ли? – и стянул с вешалки шубу и шапку.

– И даже борода у вас не зелёная…

– Плохо же вы, барышня, о леших думаете, – совсем незлобиво заметил Леший.

– А я замужем! – так же весело сообщила Мандрагора.

– Ясное дело, – хмыкнул егерь. Усомнился, кажется, – уж больно по-детски она выглядела. – Может, вам плохие сказки рассказывали про нас…

– Да наоборот, я ж и традиционных леших никогда не боялась… А рассылку вы зачем присылали?

– Догадались? – хитро прищурился Леший. – Это просто мои поздравления вам с Новым годом.

– А, тогда понятно. Интересный вы человек. Пойдёмте, и правда, к столу!

– Мы пришли, – возвестила Рина. – Как видите, праздник ещё продолжается. И будет ещё несколько дней. Так что есть время повеселиться!

* * *

Компания снова собралась за большим столом. С улицы вернулись уставшие, но счастливые дети. Все снова поздравляли друг друга и веселились.

 А скатерть-самобранка обновила своё праздничное меню. Дед Мороз с кикиморой окончательно скорешились и явно собирались пуститься в пляс. И это после двух бутылок шампанского… Кот Василий чувствовал себя не лучше и, сидя на диване в обнимку с Лешим, травил анекдоты про Штирлица. Одного этого хватило бы, чтоб умереть со смеху.

* * *

Гостей волшебники упросили остаться ещё на несколько дней, обещая показать все чудеса своего мира.

– Ребята, вы классные люди! – с восторгом и чувством призналась Мандрагора.

И так считали все. Потому гости из другого мира с радостью остались.

Алиска показывала своим новым друзьям простые фокусы. Впечатляло это всех.

Дженифер тихо вещал про динозавров собравшимся вокруг него детям. Алиска не вмешивалась, потому как знала наизусть, что водится на Острове.

– А там хищники есть? – спросил кто-то из детей, кажется, Фёдор.

– Есть, но под строгой охраной.

– Это хорошо!

– Если хотите, можем съездить и посмотреть.

– Хотим, хотим!

– Ну, тогда завтра и отправимся, – улыбнулся добряк и вопросительно поглядел на волшебников. Те согласно кивнули.

Тёплую одежду Ким просил с собой не брать: на Острове тепло, практически лето.

Все этому обрадовались.

 

#### 4

Гости из другого мира стояли, разинув рты – казалось, что они перенеслись в юрский период. Мимо компании важно прошествовало небольшое стадо бронтозавров. Не удивлялось только мя – ему доводилось заглядывать в разные миры.

– Извините, если я не верил тогда, когда мне рассказывали, – ошеломлённо бормотал профессор. – Просто представить себе не мог, что такое может быть.

По земле пронеслась тень, и гости задрали головы.

– Это наш дракон, – совершенно обыденно сообщил Дженифер.

– Ещё и дракон! – ахнула Мидори.

– Это творение Тони, – улыбнулся Ким и помахал Драго рукой.

Дракон плавно приземлился перед компанией.

– Ой, он добрый, – обрадовалась Мидори.

– Тони именно такого и создавал, – с улыбкой молвил Ким, – ему нужен был компаньон.

– О, я его понимаю, – улыбнулся профессор.

– Они совсем недавно виделись, да? – Дженифер потрепал ящера за ухом.

Драго кивнул.

– Всё верно, – пророкотал он, – мы всегда подолгу разговариваем…

– Какие вы милые!..

Меньше всего драконов боялась Милеле и уже подошла поближе, а за ней Сонья. Им-то сказочные существа были понятней, чем научные чудеса.

– У нас ещё есть единороги и прочие мифические создания, – сообщил Дженифер, – пойдёмте.

* * *

Обе юные дамы пошли первыми. Их встретил самый красивый единорог в этой группе.

Единорог даже дал им себя погладить, пусть они и не были уже незамужними девушками.

– Алиска когда-то назвала его Долгогривом, – с улыбкой молвил добряк.

– Как тут здорово! – вздохнули гости. – И какое чудо – из зимы сразу в лето!

Все, как дети, бегали по траве и радовались.

Профессор сдерживал свои желания, как бы ему ни хотелось тоже побегать. Они с Кимом переговаривались, как учёный с учёным.

– Представляю, сколько труда сюда вложено, – профессор с уважением глядел на собрата по науке.

– Без Тони я бы не справился, – вздохнул Ким.

– Повезло вам с другом.

– Не то слово! Тут ещё немалый вклад моей супруги в качестве ветеринара. Так что это семейный бизнес, – улыбнулся Ким.

– Здорово. У нас в лаборатории тоже три семейных пары.

– Это чудесно, – с улыбкой промолвил Ким. Потом задумался: он скучал по Саре.

– С любимыми не расставайтесь, – кивнул профессор.

– Потом уж мы наговоримся. Сара – отличный ветеринар и просто прекрасный человек. Да вы уже знакомы.

* * *

Компания, насмотревшись, попрощалась с обитателями. С драконом попрощались ещё раз, персонально. На пароме Дженифер снова и снова вспоминал тёплыми словами каждого из своих близких. Не забыл и про дочерей.

– Замечательная у вас семья, друг мой, – восхищённо произнёс профессор, – если честно, я вам завидую по-хорошему.

– А у вас разве плохая?

– Мы полностью похожи на вас с супругой, но хочется чего-то большего.

– Детей? Ну, это вы ещё успеете!

– Время-то бежит…

– Ничего. Лишь бы ваша супруга была не против.

– Мы поговорим, обсудим, – заверил профессор.

Компания вернулась в посёлок, и праздник продолжался.

 

#### 5

На второй день праздников кому-то из ребят пришла в голову идея крестить кикимору. Только вот согласится ли отец Феофан? Всё-таки нечистая сила… А с другой стороны – пока не окрестишь, не успокоится. Худо будет и ей, и людям вокруг. Да и имя человеческое получит, иначе как с людьми жить?

Дед проспался и на трезвую голову согласился-таки взять старушку к себе в Устюг. Та была рада до небес. Только кланяться себе в ноги Дед не позволил.

Неясно было, кто пойдёт с бабкой в церковь. Первого января никто ещё на работу не выходил. А вот на службу пойти хотелось всем.

– Давайте кто-нибудь один, а то отец Феофан испугается, – прыснула Сара.

– Ну а кто сказал, что на службе церковь не должна быть полна? – высказалась Алиса. Уж она-то очень любила этот храм…

– Ну что ж, Алиска права, – улыбнулся Ким. – Тем более, что завтра как раз праздничная служба намечается. Пойдём прямо с утра. Никто не против? – добряк оглядел друзей и близких.

«За» были все. Даром, что кое-кто и человеком-то не слишком являлся – тот же Фёдор – но это никого не смущало.

– Ну вот и договорились, – улыбнулся Дженифер.

– А крёстными родителями кто будет?

Вся компания переглянулась – об этом никто не подумал. Неужто опять оба колдуна?

Но вызвался… Дед Мороз.

– Думаю, я смогу, – сказал он. – Ведь она будет потом рядом, в Усадьбе.

– Замечательно! А можно ещё я? – спросила Алиска.

– А ты не мала для этого? – Ким погладил дочку по голове.

– Ну… Конечно, надо наставлять в вере и всё такое…

– Давайте я, – подала голос Света-Снегурка и дружески подмигнула маленькой ведьме: мол, у тебя всё ещё впереди. С этим все согласились.

Алиска приуныла было, но встретилась взглядом с отцом. Ким ободряюще ей улыбнулся.

* * *

В назначенный день все принарядились – торжество ведь… И служба, и само крещение потом прошли великолепно. Кикимора стала человеком, получила имя Марфа и помолодела эдак лет на… в общем, выглядела теперь не развалиной древнее древнего, а симпатичной моложавой пенсионеркой. Все были очень и очень рады.

Марфе предстояло влиться в дружный коллектив мастеров на Подворье Деда Мороза. А пока что гостеприимные хозяева упросили друзей остаться ещё на несколько дней. Хорошо, что на работу всем было нескоро.

* * *

Разъехались все лишь после Рождества. За прощальным обедом было сказано много тёплых слов как в адрес гостей, так и хозяев. И все мечтали встретиться ещё.

Профессор, как учёный, ещё раз высоко оценил гигантский труд по созданию Юрского парка:

– Это заслуживает научного признания!

– На межмировом уровне? – улыбнулся Ким.

– А как же иначе? Вы только подумайте, сколько миров пожелает приобрести ваших ящеров! – профессор с пафосом размахивал руками.

– «Остапа понесло», – хихикнула Мидори.

– Это лестно. Главное, чтобы они там обращались с ящерами хорошо.

– Я знаю несколько миров, где желали бы приобрести завров. Если что, обращайтесь.

– Благодарю. Надеюсь, они порядочные люди и у них нет низких целей.

– За это можете не беспокоиться, – успокоил Дженифера профессор. – Это миры навроде вашего – тихие и спокойные.

– Тогда хорошо, – кивнул Ким.

– У нас тоже есть заказчики. Когда-то, много лет назад, они нам очень помогли в одном деле. И теперь мы время от времени отсылаем им зверей и необходимый материал для исследований, – добавил Тони.

– Ясно. Ну, если захотите расширить бизнес…

– Мы пока семью расширим, – рассмеялись Сара с мужем.

– Мы вам обязательно сообщим, – заверил Ким.

– Спасибо и удачи! И с расширением особенно!

– Это вам спасибо за компанию! Если что, через волшебников свяжемся.

* * *

Все тепло распрощались и обещали не теряться. Впереди предстояло ещё много замечательного.

 

#### Часть четвёртая. Подарок фей

#### 1

Компания вернулась из другого мира с сильными впечатлениями и нашла у порога Института огромную коробку. Что там было – неизвестно…

– Ещё не хватало! – возмутилась Мидори. – Я теперь боюсь таких подарков!

– А может, ничего такого? Может, это просто подарок? – спросил Альбер.

– От кого бы…

– Мало ли у нас знакомых? – пожал плечами профессор.

– Как раз слишком много, и все больше подозрительных…

– Откроем? – спросил Аргрим.

– Не, страшно!

Мя что-то булькнуло – и превратилось в стенку. И тогда коробка тоже стала прозрачной…

Все увидели там нечто прозрачное, имевшее очертания младенца.

– Что это? – прошептала Мидори, присмотревшись. – Там призрак?

– Скорее ещё один инопланетный пришелец, – Мандрагора присела на корточки. – Ух ты масенький…

Призрак, или что это было, не отозвался. Он висел в пространстве коробки и, наверно, что-то символизировал.

– Это что же, голографическое послание? – спросил Альберт Александрович. – Типа, «помоги мне, Оби-Ван Кеноби»?

Аргрим нервно хихикнул:

– Это кто такое? – видать, фильма не видел. – Это, скорее, намёк или такое гадание…

– Значит, надо правильно спросить, – Милеле в гаданиях понимала больше, чем в науке.

– Поможешь расшифровать послание? – обратился к ней профессор. – Пожалуйста!

– У меня только чутьё… Что тебе нужно для покоя, гость наш?

«Гость» что-то едва слышно прошелестел и показал такую же прозрачную картинку. На картинке была одна из их компании, Мидори…

– А я тут при чем? – хмыкнула та.

– У тебя будет маленький, – уверенно изрекла юная мамочка Мандрагора.

Мидори скорчила недоумённую физиономию:

– У меня?

– А что так тебя удивляет? Если вы, профессор, на ней ещё не женились, это не значит, что…

– Ч-что ты имеешь в виду? – Альберт поперхнулся.

– То самое, от чего дети бывают. Вы-то уже закончили школу, это я родила совсем рано…

Профессор покраснел как помидор и тихо промолвил:

– Не удосужились пока…

Мидори тоже была цвета «спелого индейца».

Мандрагора засмеялась и отошла. Ну ясно же, что врёт, давно у них всё было…

– Вы хоть рады? – спросила Милеле. – Ну, если это правда, конечно.

– Я – да, – подумав, сказал профессор.

– А я – пока не знаю, – нахмурилась Мидори. – Сначала к врачу схожу…

– К врачу – это правильно, – одобрили ребята.

 

#### 2

Как выяснилось – таинственная коробка и доморощенные толкователи не ошиблись.

– Знать бы ещё, что за масява у нас получится, – прошептала Мидори, оставшись с Альбертом наедине.

– Главное – она будет любимая, или он…

– А тебе кого хочется? – Мидори опустила глазки.

– Не знаю, просто ребёнка… Как-то не задумывался. А тебе?

– Да мне, собственно, всё равно, – потупилась Мидори.

Альберт Александрович заподозрил, что всё-таки любимой было не совсем всё равно. Но пол ребёнка от него не зависел, а вот…

– А замуж за меня… хочешь наконец?

Мидори уставилась на него пронзительными зелёными глазами и выдохнула:

– Хочу!

– Наконец-то! – обрадовался профессор.

Расписали их назавтра же – вошли в положение, как-то неприлично ведь без женитьбы детей воспитывать. Хотя к этой свадьбе давно шло…

* * *

И всё бы хорошо, только токсикоз у Мидори портил картину и мешал радоваться. Мандрагора бегала вокруг и давала советы, рассказывала:

– А когда я носила Фёдора – было вот так…

– Но я не ты, – стонала Мидори. – И мне плохо! – она в очередной раз, зажав рот рукой, кинулась в уборную.

– Это пройдёт, пройдёт…

Когда она вернулась, супруг стал гладить её по влажным волосам. Умывалась, видимо…

– Скорее бы это кончилось! – кряхтела Мидори. – Иначе я не выдержу!

– Может, в больницу? – спросил Альберт.

– Да тут только чудом поможешь… Уже четвёртый месяц, а всё никак…

– Давай лучше к нашим друзьям. Если что, так и родишь в том мире…

– Там есть кому мне подсказать, помочь, – совсем расклеилась молодая жена.

Мандрагора считала, что вполне можно обойтись и своими силами. Ну да, видимо, у каждого свои ресурсы…

Все вспомнили, с чем было связано их возвращение сюда четыре месяца назад. И без чародейских советов теперь никак. И связаться с друзьями легко…

 

#### 3

В тот мир отправились лишь молодожёны, так как это касалось только их.

– Что случилось? – спросили приютившие их друзья.

– Моя супруга тяжело переносит беременность, – объяснил Альберт Александрович.

– Бедная, – вздохнула Рина, – оставь её здесь, мы поговорим.

Альберт кивнул и, оставив жене поцелуй, вышел за дверь.

Мидори была бледна и жаловалась, что токсикоз никак не проходит.

Рина устранила симптомы и чуть облегчила состояние гостьи. Потом спросила:

– Скажи, с тобой ничего необычного не случалось?

Мидори рассказала про случай с подарком:

– Как думаешь, дело в этом?

– Пока не знаю. Я же сама той коробки не видела…

– А вот мне она с самого начала не понравилась.

– Почему? Что-то напомнило?

– Да ту историю со статуэткой…

– Ну, тебя можно понять, – вздохнула волшебница, – я бы тоже опасалась. Можно заглянуть в твои мысли?

– Конечно!

Среди обрывков воспоминаний перед глазами Рины всплыла недавняя коробка с призрачным младенцем.

– Это многое объясняет, – проговорила добрая колдунья, – в том числе и твоё состояние.

– Все-таки это был демон? И он проклял моё дитя ещё во чреве?

– Не беспокойся об этом, – улыбнулась Рина, – для тебя ничего серьёзного. И это не проклятье, а, скорее, благословение!

– Ничего себе благословение! И от кого мне такой подарочек?

– Пока не знаю, – честно сказала колдунья, – время покажет. А ты пока отдохни.

– Спасибо. У вас так хорошо, так легко дышится…

– За городом всегда так, – кивнула Рина. – Думаю, тебе нужно у нас задержаться, пока не родишь. Мы с Сарой подскажем и поможем, если что, – и подмигнула.

– Замечательно!

Волшебница оставила гостью отоспаться, а сама спустилась в гостиную.

Мидори не спалось, она думала. О том, что же это за благословение такое и кому она обязана… И ещё о колдунье, о её добром отношении. Впрочем, кажется, Рина ко всем так относится. Кроме недостойных людей. С этими мыслями Мидори уплыла в страну Морфея.

* * *

А в гостиной Рина с подругой обсуждали случай гостьи тихо и вполголоса.

Пока ещё сложно было что-то предполагать. Тем более Саре.

– Когда я с Алиской ходила, тоже испытывала неприятные ощущения. Иногда, но длилось это долго. Может, дитя будет с магическими способностями? – предположила Сара.

– Я погляжу. А с другими детьми у тебя всё легче проходило?

– Гораздо, – ответила докторша.

Колдунья задумалась:

– Я завтра тщательно просканирую ауру.

– А это не опасно будет?

– Думаю, нет, – улыбнулась Рина и нежно пожала Саре руку.

– А ты ей скажешь? О своих догадках?

– Обязательно!

 

#### 4

Наутро Мидори спустилась в гостиную, где сидели её муж с мужем Сары. Завидев её, оба чуть ли не вскочили, но Мидори махнула рукой и скрылась в столовой.

– Что с ней такое? – спросил Альберт.

– Такое и с Сарой бывало, – пояснил Ким, – и только когда она с Алиской ходила. А Алиса у нас магичка, колдунья, правда, учится ещё…

– Ты думаешь…

Дженифер только плечами пожал: мол, время покажет.

Мидори вернулась, бледная, но до странности похорошевшая.

– Ты как? – Альберт помог ей устроиться.

А Дженифер тайком восхищался её красотой. Всё равно она в дочери ему годилась.

– Сейчас уже неплохо, спасибо…

– А то ты напугала меня изрядно, – изрёк профессор.

Ким лишь отечески ей улыбнулся и, деликатно оставив супругов вдвоём, отправился к друзьям.

– Думаю, мне пора прилечь, – сказала Мидори. – Да и у Рины ко мне дело, – и поднялась.

– Я провожу, – поднялся следом Альберт.

 – Ничего не бойся, – мягко сказала Рина, когда пришла в комнату к гостье, – просто расслабься, как на приёме психолога.

Мидори растянулась на кровати и закрыла глаза.

И почувствовала, будто невесомые потоки окутывают её тело. Невесомые, но очень тёплые, расслабляющие… И ещё ощутила очень добрую ауру. И не заметила, как задремала.

Рина только улыбнулась. И приступила к изучению…

С Мидори и вправду ничего плохого не было. И дитя это – просто подарок Небес за что-то хорошее. Надо будет об этом сказать, подумала Рина. И про магические способности тоже…

На всякий случай за здоровьем гостьи надо понаблюдать. Так, на первый взгляд, вроде бы все процессы в норме…

…Мидори открыла глаза:

– Уже всё?

– Да, у тебя всё замечательно…

– Спасибо! А что делать с тошнотой? Я ж не доживу до конца, – гостья захныкала совсем невпопад.

– Успокойся, – Рина даже по голове её погладила. – Я же сняла симптоматику. К началу пятого месяца точно уже ничего быть не должно, по крайней мере так было у Сары, когда она ждала Алису.

– Но ведь Алиса у вас с магическими способностями… Неужели и у меня… – Мидори заглянула в добрые глаза волшебницы.

– Да, это именно так…

Мидори не знала, радоваться этому или нет.

– Интересно, светлый волшебник будет или тёмный маг… Хотелось бы, как вы… светлые и добрые… – и всхлипнула, – демонов в моем мире и так хватает…

Вообще-то тот же Фёдор ей ничего не сделал, кроме хорошего, а более серьёзные тёмные силы попадались редко и с ними справлялось даже крохотное мя… Но сейчас расстроить мог любой пустяк.

– Да светлый и будет, не переживай. Или светлая…

– В любом случае, спасибо тебе! – Мидори аж расплакалась от переизбытка чувств.

 

#### 5

Через месяц состояние Мидори превратилось в совсем прекрасное. И ей так не хотелось покидать этот добрый и уютный мир…

– Давай ещё гостить? Нас же до самых родов пригласили…

Альберт Александрович хотел сказать, что в лаборатории без него работа встанет… Но не мог же он бросить любимую жену одну, даже в таком прекрасном мире!

– Можно нашим весточку послать, что, мол, задержимся! – молодая жена поглядела на Альберта так жалобно, что тот согласился.

– Ладно, тогда диссертацию буду писать…

– Надеюсь, для тебя и в этом мире материал найдется, – Мидори погладила мужа по руке.

* * *

Прошло положенное время, и настала пора ехать в клинику. Мидори, естественно, была напугана. Это Саре хорошо, уже знает, что и как… И ещё хотелось, чтобы всё уже побыстрее закончилось. Хотя думать про то, как она потом будет справляться с малышом – было ещё страшнее.

– А по поводу неприятных ощущений не беспокойся, – заверила молодую мамашу волшебница, – постараюсь облегчить страдания, – и улыбнулась.

– Мне-то ладно, каково будет маленькой на белый свет пробиваться…

– Об этом тоже не беспокойся, – встряла Сара, – вспомни специальную гимнастику, – и подмигнула дружески.

– Ладно… приходите навещать!

– Это обязательно! – заверили друзья.

* * *

Через день позвонили из больницы и сообщили радостную весть. Альберт был в каком-то трансе от счастья. Просто бегал и повторял:

– У меня дочка родилась, у меня дочка родилась!

Мужская часть компании дружески посмеивалась.

– У меня такие же чувства были, – молвил Ким, – когда Надюшка родилась. Так что очень понимаю! – и похлопал Альберта по плечу.

– Это верно, – подтвердила Сара.

Конечно, они не собирались напиваться и чудить – но немножко отметить было вполне можно. А потом готовить комнату для мамы и малышки.

Друзья собрались за столом, накрытым как для праздника. Ну, а разве этот день праздником не был? Счастливого папашу засыпали поздравлениями и пожеланиями.

– Как назовёте девочку? – спросила Сара.

– Маша. Если Мидори захочет – будем звать Марико…

– Это чудесно.

– А крестить её не будете? – спросила Рина.

– Будем, только где?

– Можете вот в нашем храме, где кикимору крестили…

– Конечно! Отец Феофан демократичный! – поддержал Дженифер.

– Вот и замечательно!

 

#### 6

После выписки Мидори носилась с младенцем, как с писаной торбой. Маша была такой красавицей! Сара с мужем, глядя на счастливую мамашу, тоже вспоминали светлые времена. И получилось, что семья Компот застряла здесь ещё надолго… Но хозяева были рады. Их девчонки пропадали у молодой мамаши, любуясь на маленькую будущую подружку. Маша была очень умненькой и глядела так осмысленно…

– Вот тебе и Дар Небес, – промолвила Мидори. – За что мне такое счастье?

– Не знаю.

– И кто же это постарался?

– Может, твой небесный покровитель? – спросила Сара.

 – А у меня он есть?

Ребята задумались. Может, ещё и гостью окрестить, чтоб у нее появился Небесный Покровитель? А сама Мидори согласна ли?

Из дальнейшего выяснилось – не согласна. Есть вера предков, есть разнообразные другие подходы…

– У каждого свой покровитель, какой бы веры ни был человек. Пусть будет так, как хочет Мидори, – промолвил Альберт.

Все с ним согласились. Тем более она же не против, чтобы девочка выросла в вере своего отца…

Стало быть, решили крестить только Машу. С отцом Феофаном договорились, что таинство произойдет, как положено, на восьмой день по рождении.

Мать не присутствовала – но после родов и воцерковленным-то не советуют… Крёстными стали все те же волшебники – для друзей всегда приятно.

– А как теперь с магическими способностями быть? – спросила Мидори.

– А они никуда не денутся, – успокоила ее Рина. – Алиска вон не растеряла их, хотя ее тоже в свое время крестили. И Маше тоже нужен будет наставник, чтобы научил правильно распоряжаться своим Даром.

– Может, у нас найдутся. В случае чего мы к вам придем, – Мидори с надеждой в глазах посмотрела на волшебницу.

– У нас есть только известная вам ведьма Скиговса, – вмешался Альберт.

– Тогда – никаких вопросов, – с улыбкой промолвила Рина. – Через неё с вами связываться станем. Если что серьёзное – мы с Тони поможем обязательно.

Колдуна, к сожалению, в эти дни дома не было – уехал на Остров навестить Драго.

– Спасибо, замечательно!

Надо было потихоньку собираться домой…

– Жаль, с вашим коллегой перед отъездом не пообщались, – грустно заметил профессор Рине.

– Что ж делать? – та развела руками. – Я ему передам все ваши добрые пожелания.

* * *

Маша устроилась на руках у матери и рассматривала всё огромными глазищами пока что неопределённого цвета. В том мире, где ей предстояло жить, она ещё ни разу не бывала… Зато здешний мир был ей как родной. Чувствовалось, что она это сразу ощутила.

Ребята по очереди подержали малышку на руках. С колдуньей масява сразу оживилась, будто чувствовала добрую Силу.

– Ну вот и умница… – волшебница поцеловала малышку в лобик и улыбнулась. – Вижу блестящее будущее, – сказала она, – Много великих дел ей предстоит и… бессмертие.

– Что, правда? – подскочила Мидори.

– Правда! Девочка будет великой волшебницей! Берегите её! – и осторожно передала малышку маме.

Та взяла Машу, как хрупкую драгоценность.

– Спасибо вам, ребята! – прочувствованно сказала Мидори. На глазах её выступили слёзы.

 

#### 7

Через несколько лет выяснилось, что бессмертие бессмертием, а проблемы с девочкой есть. Хотя и не больше, чем с обычными детишками-шалунами…

Машке не с кем стало играть. Другие дети начали её побаиваться, в отличие от близких друзей – взрослых. И уж тем более от мя и Фёдора, который был на пару лет постарше и к тому же демонёнок. Остальных Машка доставала не по-детски и с вполне серьёзным видом.

– Детские шалости, – вздыхал Альберт.

– Угу, а кто пожар тушил в лаборатории? – хмыкнула Мидори.

– Пройдёт. Фёдор же перебесился, а у него более опасная природа.

– Ладно. Потом Скиговсу попросим стать наставницей Маши.

– Скорее бы. А пока – ну почему мя не делает её лучше?

– Рина говорила, что Машка и так Светлая. А что девчонка шкодная, так они в таком возрасте все такие, – сказала Мидори. – Подождем, а они с мя пусть общаются.

И они общались. Правда, мя при этом однажды едва не испарили, но оно не жаловалось. Понимало, что это всего лишь маленький ребенок.

А родителей все не покидал вопрос: кто прислал подарок?

– А может, как раз Скиговса? – сказала Мидори. – Она любит дарить нам всякое…

А Скиговса только загадочно улыбалась. Мол, ответ совсем рядом…

– Значит, это наши друзья? – глаза Мидори широко распахнулись.

Старая ведьма кивнула.

– А делали вид, что сами ничего не поняли… – пожал плечом Альберт.

– Они просто хотели человеческого счастья для нас, – Мидори бросилась на защиту лучших друзей. – Их сюрприз удался. Мы просто обязаны отблагодарить этих замечательных людей!

– Вот только как…

– Давайте, я помогу! – вызвалось мя и открыло дверцу в мир, где жили их друзья.

И все радостно бросились туда.

* * *

После долгой разлуки все дико рады были видеть друг друга.

Машка, которая первая проникла сюда, в восторге носилась между вековыми дубами и чуть ли не на голове ходила.

– Как вы догадались? – спросил Тони.

– Так больше-то некому! И Скиговса слегка намекнула.

– Спасибо вам, ребята! – расчувствовалась Мидори, чего с ней до беременности не случалось.

Волшебница лишь обняла ее. А потом спросила:

– Как Маша справляется с Даром?

– Пока трудно, – призналась Мидори, – ненароком маленький пожар в лаборатории устроила. Но старается себя в руках держать сколько возможно.

– С Алисой такая же проблема была почти, – вполголоса говорила Рина. – Я уверена, малышка справится! – и подмигнула младшей подруге.

– Советуйте нам всегда, хорошо?

– С радостью! – улыбнулась добрая чародейка. – Пойдём, нас ребята заждались!

Их уже ждали все, включая Сонью с её здешним супругом Никитой.

Решили накрыть стол в большой беседке, где мест хватило бы всем. Компанию снова, как и на памятный Новый год, оживил кот Василий. Машка его ещё не видела никогда, а потому уставилась с открытым ртом, широко распахнув зелёные материны глазищи.

Кот был такой огромный, что она могла бы чуть не верхом на нем кататься…

– Ё-маё! – выразила свой восторг «подарок фей», не сводя глазищ с Васьки.

– Мария, ты некультурна, – сказал Альберт Александрович.

– Да вы чё, это же крутой котище! – запрыгала Маня от восторга. – С чего он такой вымахал? У нас дома таких нет! – Маша была непосредственной и временами такое могла ляпнуть, что родителям приходилось краснеть за свое чадо.

– Это волшебный кот, – пояснила Сара.

– Его когда-то мой кузен наколдовал, – добавила Рина.

– Отпад! Я тоже хочу такого!

– Хм, – муркнул Васька, – я – единственный и неповторимый! – и выгнул грудь колесом.

– А-а-а! – заплакала Машка. – А как же я? – и рукавом вытерла нос.

– А может, Василий, тебя клонировать? – подмигнул коту Тони.

– А как же контракт, по которому я должен быть в единственном экземпляре и представлять Заповедник миров? – парировал кот.

– Давайте для Машки другого какого зверя сделаем…

– Хочешь… личного динозавра? – весело подмигнул девочке Ким.

– Ой, а это круто? – Машка сразу успокоилась и уставилась на этого доброго дяденьку.

– Уверяю, – улыбнулся Дженифер, – круче некуда!

– Тогда хочу-хочу-хочу!

Компания развеселилась.

– Значит, завтра поедем и ты выберешь! – ласково молвил Ким.

– А их чего, много? – Машка сделала огромные глазищи.

– Целый остров! – подтвердил Тони.

Девчонка окончательно обалдела от восторга.

– Как она мила и непосредственна, – вздохнула Сара.

– И не говори, – вздохнула в ответ Мидори.

– Надюха тихая получилась, а из твоей масявы энергия бьёт ключом! – и обе мамаши углубились в обсуждение детской темы.

– А Алиска в её возрасте?

– О, такая же. Но после одного случая больше не шкодит.

– Нашу бы что окоротило… И без последствий.

– Поговорить с Риной?

– Давай.

– Тогда решено, – улыбнулась Сара.

– Спасибо! И муж у тебя замечательный!

– И у тебя.

 

#### 8

Наутро всей компанией наведались на Остров. Сказать, что Машка восприняла всё спокойно, значит ничего не сказать: девочка пребывала в тихом шоке. Даже ничего не говорила, а только глазела.

Мидори тихо посмеивалась:

– Надеюсь, хоть шкодить перестанет.

– Минут на десять, – усмехнулся Альберт.

Ещё больший шок Машка испытала, завидев натурального дракона.

– Ой-йо! – только и сказала девочка, прижав ладошки к щекам.

Создатель дракона лишь улыбнулся.

Кстати, девчонка совершенно не испугалась. Только восхитилась…

– Это вы его сде… создали? – малышка уставилась на Тони.

– Да, я…

На колдуна Машка глядела с уважением.

– Нравится? – спросил он.

– Ещё бы! А кого вы подарите мне?

– Пошли? – Тони подмигнул девочке. – И родителям твоим интересно будет глянуть.

– Конечно! – закивали те.

Они ещё долго гуляли, и Машка никак не могла выбрать.

– Чего ж ты, Маш? – спросил отец.

– Тут столько всего! Мне б такого, чтоб в школу на нем летать, – Машка мечтательно закатила глазки.

– О, значит, с крыльями надо, – заговорил Тони, – сейчас покажу…

Колдун приглядел наиболее крепкого и, главное, спокойного птеродактиля и громко свистнул. Большая туша спланировала к группе людей.

– Они все тут травоядные, – пояснил Тони. – Для безопасности посетителей.

–Ура! – Машка бросилась к ящеру и обняла за шею.

Тот явно был удивлен, сделал глаза в кучку и не знал, как ему поступить.

– Смелее, малышка! – ласково улыбнулся волшебник и подсадил Машку на спину заврику. – Высоты хоть не боишься?

– Нисколечко! Всю жизнь лажу по деревьям и лестницам, шведским стенкам всяким!

Колдун ещё раз улыбнулся и что-то пошептал, как оказалось – охранительное заклинание.

– Не упадёшь даже при желании, – сказал он девочке, – тебя магия будет охранять! Приятного полёта!

Следующие пятнадцать минут были наполнены исключительно восторженными визгами Машки.

– Она сейчас абсолютно счастлива, – заявила Мидори, глядя на летящую на завре Машку.

– Ага, подтвердил её муж. – Главное, чтобы у нас получалось его прокормить и содержать.

Тони дал подробные инструкции по содержанию и кормлению.

– Он может разные виды листьев жевать, но в основном корнеплоды. Картошку обожает! – и прыснул. – Цезарь вообще неприхотлив, а с прогулками проблем, думаю, не будет.

– Пусть летает где хочет, ага? А спать где?

– Придумаем, – успокоила мужа Мидори. – по крайней мере, есть варианты.

– Ну, может, на крыше Института местечко и найдётся – укрытое от дождя и тёплое.

– Спасибо!

Ещё погуляв по острову, семья Компот вместе с приобретением стала собираться домой.

– Ну, как впечатления? – спросил Ким, до сих пор наблюдавший за событиями.

– Отличные!

– Я искренне рад, вернее, мы с Тони, – и подмигнул соратнику. – Вы с Цезарем настоящий фурор произведете у себя дома.

– Надо же, а ведь когда-то вы нам просто в шутку динозавра предлагали, а вот и пригодился…

– Да нет, не в шутку, – молвил Дженифер. – Пусть Цезарь радует вас каждый день!

– Спасибо на добром слове!

– Всегда пожалуйста! Если что у девочки не так пойдет, свяжитесь со мной или Тони, – наказала волшебница.

И вот наконец всё было готово для возвращения.

Мидори снова расчувствовалась:

– Спасибо вам за всё! – и обняла колдунью.

Все дружно обменивались пожеланиями и договаривались о новой встрече.

– Вы замечательные люди! – сказал профессор на прощание.

 

#### Часть пятая. Клад

#### 1

Заговорщики с утра умотали в ближайший лес – восьмилетний Сашка, самый младший сын Сары, был полон решимости найти старинный клад. Хотя Марье Компот уже стукнуло четырнадцать, но и она поддалась «романтике» кладоискательства. Уж что о ней будут говорить, ей было наплевать. Гораздо интереснее то, что можно найти. С Лешим договорились давно, и тот только прятался за деревьями на всякий случай. Выкопать-то ребята выкопали, но достать – это проблема: сундучок оказался тяжёлым. Пришлось Машке применять магию. Потом, немного подумав, будто прислушавшись к чему-то, она произнесла:

– Кажется, мы пропали.

– Ты о чём? – не понял Сашка.

– Я о том, кто охраняет клад…

Мальчик укоризненно поглядел на старшую подругу:

– Раньше нельзя было предупредить? Тогда бы не ходили…

– Я же не знала, что он заговорённый!

– Крёстный говорил, что почти все клады бывают заговорённые… Влетит нам по первое число, ох, влетит!

– Не боись! – бодро вскинулась Машка. – Ведьма я или где?

– Ну, смотри…

Как они тащили сундук с сокровищами – отдельный рассказ. Леший был в курсе, так что ребята обещали и с ним поделиться.

* * *

Через некоторое время по следу кладоискателей шёл гном, стороживший клад. Всего-то маленький гномик – но его, кажется, предстояло опасаться. Он сделался невидимкой до поры, до времени. В таком состоянии легче мстить. Если удастся, гном заберёт с собой клад и уйдёт обратно под землю.

* * *

Машку что-то тревожило, но она не могла разобраться в своих ощущениях. Однако за помощью к старшим она не торопилась обращаться, уверенная в своих силах. Хотя бы понять, что за клад…

Марья попыталась просканировать истинным зрением, но ничего не вышло: защита стояла мощная. Придётся всё-таки обращаться за помощью и рассказывать всю правду.

– Ты со мной? – спросила юная ведьма.

– Другого-то выхода всё равно нет, – вздохнул Сашка. Разговора с отцом он не боялся – тот ведь не изверг, в самом деле…

– Хорошо, – Маше так тоже было спокойнее. – Покажем, на что наткнулись…

Сперва Сашка решил с отцом поговорить. Тот долго изучал сундук. Потом спросил:

– Что там?

– Не знаю, – пожал плечами мальчик. – Мы ж не открывали…

– Тогда идёмте к крёстным.

– На сундуке защита сильная, я не смогла пробиться, – доложила Машка и смутилась.

– Ладно, – вздохнул Дженифер, – ребята разберутся, – он имел в виду колдунов.

* * *

– Не стоило тебе вообще его трогать, Мария, – сказал Тони, ещё только выслушав рассказ. – Почуяла защиту – сразу уходила бы.

– Так ведь интересно, что там внутри, – ещё больше смутилась Машка.

Шурик стоял в сторонке, как бы он тут ни при чём.

– У тебя сразу должен был сработать сигнал опасности! Хорошо хоть всё же сработал.

– Тут уж я виноват, – выступил Шурик. – Это была моя идея – отправиться искать клад.

– Вот как? – удивились все, кроме Машки.

– Ага. Я сразу: «Давай выкапывать, давай выкапывать!» – и Маша даже просканировать ничего не успела.

– И в кого ты такой любопытный? – усмехнулся Ким.

Шурик пожал плечами.

– Вы больше ничего не почувствовали? – спросил Тони, склонившись над кладом.

– А надо? – вопрос Марьи привёл волшебника в замешательство.

– Надо. Тут очень серьёзная магия.

– Вляпались мы… И, – Шурик вдруг вспомнил, – за нами всю дорогу кто-то крался…

– Почему сразу не сказал? – строго спросил Тони.

– Меня не спрашивали, да и повода не было, – логичный наш. Однако же слух у него, маленького мальчонки, оказался острее, чем у Маши с магией. Девчонка уж слишком погрузилась в свои мысли…

* * *

А гном, оставаясь невидимым, задумал примерное наказание для дерзкого мальчишки. Пусть поболеет неделю. Не сильно, тем более не смертельно – но неприятно и стыдно.

Мальчишка зашёлся вдруг чихом. Да и озноб скрутил в мгновенье. Шурик побледнел и покачнулся было, но его удержал отец.

– Уже началось, – грустно сказал Тони.

– Что? – разволновалась Машка. – Наказание?

Колдун кивнул. Дженифер утащил Сашку в его комнату и уложил в кровать. К этому времени вернулись хозяйки. Им всё рассказали.

Сара кинулась к постели сына. У того был жар, причём сильный.

– Зачем ты это сделал? – был единственный вопрос.

– Прости, – прохрипел мальчишка. – Но мне было интересно, что там внутри.

– Ладно, – Сара поправила у него одеяло, – а с Марией я поговорю.

– Хоть бы ей тоже не прилетело…

– Авось не прилетит, – Сара принесла Шурику горячий чай и жаропонижающую таблетку. Вскоре Шурик крепко уснул, а Сара пошла разбираться с Марией. Старалась говорить мягче, чтоб не обидеть.

– Ты старше! Ты в этом больше понимаешь, ты должна была его остановить!

– Не в этом дело, сударыня, – тихо промолвила Машка. От волнения даже разговаривать начала совсем по-книжному. – Мне тоже было любопытно, в научных целях… потому я и согласилась на это мероприятие. На остальные факты я не обратила внимания, о чём жалею, – и с мольбой уставилась на Сашкину мать.

– Ну, смотри, чтобы больше этого не повторялось, – вздохнула та.

– Не беспокойтесь об этом, – грустно вздохнула Машка.

И дала себе слово некоторое время не приезжать сюда, чтобы всё забылось. И весь день после этого она ходила грустная с грузом на душе, что не укрылось от волшебницы.

– Не переживай ты так, – Рина присела рядом на диван.

– Я виновата в том, что случилось, – вздохнула Марья.

– Но ведь все же делают ошибки, Маша…

– Я не должна была, – всхлипнула та. Она сидела и смотрела перед собой. – Уверена теперь, что гном отомстил. Он мне должен был мстить, а не Шурику!

– Ты уже и так наказана, разве нет?

– Я не знаю, но заслуживаю более строгого наказания…

– Посмотрим, что будет. Главное, не казнись так, это губит.

* * *

Глядя на всё это, гном-охранник потешался над детьми. Но не спешил их прощать. Они должны были извиниться и вернуть сундук на место. Машка уже почти до этого додумалась. Собственно, это напрашивалось. Она как бы прочитала мысли подземного существа и тихо произнесла:

– Мне кажется, что хранитель клада чего-то ждёт…

– Что ты вернёшь всё на место. Вы вернёте.

– Но Шурик не может даже встать. С этим-то как? – Машка уставилась на волшебницу.

– Попробую что-нибудь сделать. А защита на кладе и в самом деле очень мощная. Нужно, чтобы сам хозяин снял защиту.

– Тогда Шурик поправится и сможет вместе со мной вернуть?

– Шурик поправится, если просто попросит прощения за кражу клада, – твёрдо сказала Рина. – А хозяин сокровищ – я почувствовала сразу – уже никогда не сможет его открыть, потому что давно умер.

– Ну и дела! – протянула девушка. – Всё становится слишком серьёзно… У кого тогда прощения просить?

– У меня! – в пустоте раздался скрипящий голос и в середине комнаты проявился гном. Свирепый и решительный.

– Сейчас-сейчас, конечно…

Сидевшие на диване переглянулись: вот так финт. Хранитель клада внешне чем-то напоминал гнома из «Властелина колец», но был более приземист. Машка смутилась и на одном дыхании сказала маленькую речь. Весьма искреннюю и прочувствованную. Гном, имени которого даже никто не знал, снял с головы шлем и почесал макушку.

– Где второй? – спросил он, водрузив шлем на голову.

– Лежит. Болеет. Как ты… вы и хотели.

Гном внимательно глядел на юную ведьму, а та на него – исподлобья. Он хмыкнул и потопал наверх, туда, где находился в данное время мальчишка. С Сашкой находился колдун. Тот повернулся и оглядел гостя. Сверху вниз, внимательно.

– Будешь извиняться?

– Придётся, – прохрипел Шурик.

Тони же глядел на незваного гостя неодобрительно. Но гном как бы не замечал чародея, что тому не слишком понравилось.

– Всё в порядке, крёстный, – кивнул ему мальчик. И начал извиняться.

Гном остался доволен и, прихватив в гостиной тяжёлый сундук, исчез.

– Ты как? – участливо спросил колдун.

– Как всегда, – ответил Шурик и закашлялся.

– Он обманул нас, – скрипнул зубами чародей и ударил кулаком себя по колену.

– Как? Что такое?

– Он же обещал вылечить тебя, так? Но в его мыслях не было этого! – справедливый гнев охватывал чародея. – Да и я глупец, что отпустил его! Ты как, потерпишь тут чуток? – уже мягче спросил он крестника. – Я поговорю с остальными.

– Я лучше посплю, – решил Шурик и закрыл глаза. Вся эта возня измотала его.

* * *

– Что же затеял этот сморчок? – спросила чуть позже Маша. – А я ещё перед ним унижалась…

– Он на это и рассчитывал, – молвила Рина. – Ничего, мы с ним попробуем справиться. Если ничего не выйдет, сами Сашку вылечим.

– А с этим лилипутом что сделаем?

– Найдём и накажем.

* * *

Поиски завершились ничем – гном не желал даже показываться. Он специально провоцировал людей на грубость, чтобы наказать более строго, чем он уже поступил с мальчишкой. Глупец, он не имел понятия, с кем связывается!

– Не стоит, Тони, – остановила друга волшебница. – Он специально так делает. Придётся нам с тобой самим попытаться вылечить мальчишку…

– С этим-то должны справиться…

– Да и я помогу, – вступила Марья, – в том, что случилось, есть и моя вина…

– Давай, главное – тебе и практика не помешает…

* * *

Вернувшись домой, маги принялись за исцеление. На это нужно было время. А родители Сашкины сидели в гостиной и обсуждали случившееся.

– Ты уж Марью не ругай, – попросил вдруг Ким. – Она и сама уже наказала себя…

– Да я с ней уже поговорила, – вздохнула Сара. – Что уж там…

– Видно ведь, что ей не здорово. Чувствую, что расстроена сильно… впечатление мы на неё произвели не самое хорошее, – голос его дрогнул.

– Последнее – точно нет, дорогой.

– Почему ты так думаешь? – Ким внимательно взглянул на супругу.

– Она же знает, что мы к ней добры, не осуждаем и заботимся…

– Надеюсь на это, – вздохнул добряк.

В это время вернулись колдуны. Шурик остался у себя и спал сном младенца после процедуры исцеления. Марья первым делом попросила прощения у родителей Шурика.

– Всё, всё, хватит… – Сара погладила её по голове. – Всё уже хорошо, давай забудем.

– Не переживай так, дочка, – проникновенно проговорил Дженифер, – всё хорошо! Приезжай к нам, когда хочешь, мы всегда тебе рады! – и обнял по-отечески.

– Спасибо! – Маша расплакалась.

– Не за что! – шепнул Ким. Он не стал вменять ей в упрёк этот урок жизни, да и незачем это уже.

Они расстались очень тепло, как по-настоящему близкие люди.

* * *

Получалось, что ловить гнома Машка не поможет…

Но все ошибались: Марья чувствовала, что чего-то не сделала ещё в этом мире, и вернулась.

– Думаю, я смогу вам помочь снова! – решительно заявила она, вдруг волшебно преображаясь. Светло-рыжие волосы потемнели, глаза сузились, Маша будто разом повзрослела на несколько лет. И это поражало даже сильнее, чем внезапно сменившие её одежду волшебные доспехи и столь же чудесно возникшее оружие. Теперь перед друзьями стояла этакая амазонка, готовая на всё.

– Ох ты! – ахнул Тони. – У тебя открылась новая сила!

Марья подмигнула чародею:

– Наверно, это было во мне заложено. Пойдёмте, пока гном не скрылся совсем у себя под землёй!

И они отправились в путь.

 

#### 2

Гном, уверенный в своей правоте, ушёл спокойно. Так же твёрдо он был уверен, что маги не пойдут за ним, и потому был беспечен. Он отсиживался в своём подземелье и не чуял опасности.

А меж тем восстановители справедливости были уже рядом. Взяли и Алиску, которой рассказали всё.

– Ну, так что, где этот лилипут, обидевший моего брата? – Алиска не была такой решительной, как Машка, но тоже готова была на многое.

– Там, – Марья потопала по твёрдой земле. – Я чувствую этого недоростка!

– Однако, девчонки, поосторожнее в выражениях! – молвил Тони. – Хотя…

Гном всё равно ничего не слышал.

Рина же оглядывалась, ища вход в подземные пещеры, сканировала истинным зрением и, наконец, нашла.

– Пошли туда, – махнула она рукой, созывая остальных за собой.

Машка бряцала холодным оружием, которое навешала на себя на всякий случай. Всё-таки мысль – великая сила! Да и Дар тоже что-то значил. Не будь Дара, Марья не смогла бы всё это материализовать.

Они пробирались гуськом, пригнувшись. Не хватало света, и у кого-то из магов возник в руке факел. Так было легче пробираться по лабиринтам. Справа и слева торчали корни деревьев, которые цеплялись за ноги и мешали идти. А идти пришлось долго… Приходилось применять магию, чтобы убрать корни, не причиняя им вреда. А перед самым логовом этого маньяка ребята остановились:

– Что будем делать?

– Хорошо бы сразу его обездвижить.

– Лучше сразу сделаться невидимыми и нанести удар неожиданно, – бросила Марья. – Напустить на него страху и заставить отдать нам сокровища в качестве компенсации за моральный вред!

– Ну и что ты будешь с ними делать? – насмешливо спросила Алиса. Она не была любительницей всяких сокровищ.

– Не беспокойся, – Марья начала исчезать, – найдём применение.

Такими же невидимыми стали и остальные члены команды. И постепенно все просочились в логово. Уж на что гном принадлежал к волшебному народу, но магии в его крови не было, и он не мог почувствовать надвигающейся на него опасности. А когда почуял, то было поздно хвататься за оружие. Но гном всё же рискнул. Первый выпад его был с силой отбит, и хозяин пещеры отлетел в противоположный от двери угол, выронив огромную секиру. Невидимые же маги, как старшие, так и Алиска, с замиранием сердца следили за стычкой амазонки и злобного обитателя пещеры.

Она постепенно проявилась с ещё большей секирой в руках, чем у гнома. Такая воинственная девица заставила мелкого пакостника судорожно икнуть. Он не узнал в этой амазонке ту унижавшуюся перед ним девчонку. Ну и слава Богу! И сдался он быстренько. А напоследок ещё изрядно воздух подпортил, подхватив «медвежью болезнь».

– Ну что, элементал, будешь прощения просить?! – Марья всё же была колдуньей, а они стоят в иерархии гораздо выше стихийных элементалов, к которым относятся и гномы, как элементалы Земли.

– Ладно, – проскрипел гном и смиренно опустился на колени. Ему бы заранее знать, на кого посягает. Он робко взглянул в горящие гневом глаза юной ведьмы и убоялся.

– Твоё место здесь, под землёй! Твоя миссия – добывать кристаллы, а не вредить людям! – гремела амазонка, и её звонкий голос отражался от стен пещеры.

Взрослые маги потихоньку восхищались Машкой, готовые, в случае чего, прийти на помощь.

– Я… Я извиняюсь… – залепетал гном. – Это всё сокровища, вы же знаете, как они нас, гномов, с ума сводят!

– Да уж давно нам это известно, – вступил Тони.– Только ты не имел права вредить детям. А про обман уж вообще молчу. Так что запомни, дварф несчастный: ты не можешь больше приходить к людям. Твоё место здесь и нигде больше. Твоё дело – добыча кристаллов и самоцветов, металлургия. Если ещё увидим в мире людей, что ты вредишь им – берегись!

– Ладно, ладно, хорошо…

– Где сундук? – спросила Рина.

Гном показал глазами в угол комнаты. Чародей подошёл и легонько пнул сундук ногой. Тот открылся – к удивлению всех присутствующих магов.

– А почему я не могла открыть? – удивилась Марья.

– Потому что гном выделывался.

– Ладно, забираем тогда всё, что в сундуке, и уходим домой, – разошлась Марья.

– Нам-то это зачем? – удивился Тони, вертя в руках древнюю книгу. В сундуке были ещё какие-то волшебные вещи, не представлявшие для наших друзей ни малейшего интереса.

– Тююю, а я-то думала, что там самоцветы! – разочарованно протянула амазонка, заглянув в сундук. – Он и тут хотел нас надуть!

– Да ладно, Маш, – хмыкнул Тони, – не в деньгах счастье, – и весело подмигнул.

– Угу, в их количестве! – подыграла ему Марья и тоже подмигнула. – Что теперь Лешему говорить? Мы с Сашкой ему часть сокровищ обещали, – и прыснула.

Алиска подозрительно наблюдала за этими перемигиваниями.

– Странно, что гном так в это вцепился. Они ведь не бывают магами и ценят другие сокровища.

– Почему не бывают? Некоторые гномы могут владеть магией чернокнижников. Но это редко, – пояснил Тони. – И не в наших землях. Хотя этот, кажется, исключение, уже что-то позаимствовал, пока клад охранял.

Гном кивнул. Маги переглянулись.

– Как, позволим ему или не стоит? – Тони оглядел остальных. – Что-то я не доверяю этому малому, рожа у него ненадёжная.

– Наверно, лучше не надо. Ты ж видел, как он на Сашку болезнь нагнал, – молвила Рина.

– Я забираю магические вещи, – строго сказал чародей гному, – ты не дорос ещё до магии, – и стёр у него из памяти все привнесённые заклинания. Так было уж точно безопасно.

Маги покинули обиталище подземного жителя, чтобы вернуться домой. Сундучок оказался не таким тяжёлым, как казался сперва. Марья приняла свой прежний облик девочки-«ботанички»: воевать-то было больше не с кем.

– И что мы будем делать с этим добром?

– Сдадим в Хранилище Отдела Контроля за использованием магии, – ответила Рина. – Там вещи будут в безопасности.

– Тогда хорошо.

– Спасибо, Маша, – проникновенно молвила волшебница.

– Я… я должна была как-то загладить свою вину, – шмурыгнула та носом.

– И ты это сделала, и с процентами.

Машка только кивнула. Вся компания вернулась домой. И ещё раз решила поговорить с родителями Сашки. Уж жутко совестливой девица оказалась, что не могло не радовать.

Извиняться снова было бы уже смешно. Лучше изложить, как было дело, заверить, что всё в порядке. Эти чудесные люди слушали внимательно, не перебивая. Машка дико смущалась, когда говорила про себя. В этом случае за неё рассказывала Рина. В комнате повисло молчание. Слов не было. Все переваривали услышанное.

– Кажется, всё закончилось благополучно, – сказала, наконец, Сара.

– Да, – поддержал Ким. – Ты молодец, – обратился он к Машке и отечески улыбнулся.

Девчонка засмущалась и даже раскраснелась.

Рина ободряюще ей улыбнулась:

– Не падай духом! У тебя есть ещё одна новая способность, которой ты сразу научилась пользоваться, а это уже что-то значит!

– И неужто это ещё не предел?

– Не предел, – подтвердила волшебница. – У тебя впереди вечность, и новые способности будут открываться постепенно. Не стоит бояться этого, если ты выбрала Путь Служения.

– А мне, наверно, стоит выбрать именно его, – в раздумье сказала Маша.

– Разве это плохо? – Тони устремил на неё внимательный взгляд.

– Я как раз думаю – так хорошо, что хоть бы я подошла…

– Ты подойдёшь, обязательно! Я так вижу! – серьёзно сказал волшебник. – Мы будем помогать, если что.

– Спасибо вам огромное!

– Не за что, – улыбнулась Рина, а мысленно передала: «И это ещё один твой жизненный урок, только без обид, Маша». Та кивнула – поняла и согласилась.

* * *

Перед Лешим тоже пришлось извиниться: клад не оправдал ничьих ожиданий.

– Ну что ж поделаешь, – тот развёл руками. – Надеюсь, – он подмигнул ребятам, – это не последний?

Кладоискатели лишь улыбнулись. После этого случая им больше не хотелось ввязываться в подобные авантюры.

– Посмотрим, – сказала на прощание Марья.

* * *

А вечером устроили целый пир. О плохом не говорили, только о хорошем. Марья провела самые счастливые часы в своей жизни. А, может, и дни. Вспоминать хватит надолго.

* * *

На следующий день уже нужно было прощаться: пора домой.

– Спасибо вам! – молвила Марья. – За вашу доброту!

– Ну что ты, обращайся ещё, всегда поможем!

– Конечно! – юная волшебница переобнималась со всеми друзьями.

Она сюда ещё вернётся. Она родилась в этом мире, и это её настоящий дом. Кто-то не поймёт – но это так. Марья открыла портал в свой мир и, помахав на прощанье и утерев слезу, скрылась в сверкающем проёме. «Дверь» закрылась и исчезла.

 

#### Часть шестая. От судьбы не уйдёшь

#### 1

Вернулась Марья домой не с пустыми руками. И… её что-то мучило, какой-то надоедливый вопрос, который хотелось разрешить как можно скорее. Только сейчас она в полной мере осознала: если у неё Дар – то родители останутся без внуков. Да и самой скучно… Странно, что родители до сих пор сами этим не озаботились. А Марье всё равно, кто будет, лишь бы было о ком заботиться.

Поговорить с родителями, однако, всё же стоило. Нельзя же колдовать такое без предупреждения.

Марья долго мялась, прежде чем начать разговор хотя бы с мамой. Но наконец решилась:

– Можно серьёзно с тобой поговорить?

– По какому поводу? – Мидори удивилась такому подходу дочери.

– Хочу брата. Или сестру, даже лучше сестру. А вы хотели бы?

Мидори долго молчала, размышляя. В самом деле, почему бы и нет?

– Мы с папой переговорим, – пообещала она. – Я и сама думала… иногда…

– Здорово! – мелькнула мысль, что от самой Машки они просто очень устали, хватало и одного такого «сокровища». – Если что, я… помогу всё же…

Мидори внимательно посмотрела на своё хулиганистое чадо:

– Чем?

– Увеличу вероятность. В том числе послушности…

– Снова магия? Ох, Марья, мне этой магии в жизни хватило на много лет вперёд, – вздохнула женщина. – В твоём появлении в этом мире тоже было немало магии… Ну, ладно, – улыбнулась она, глядя на приунывшую дочь. – Это ж для дела.

– И да, мам, вы же учёные. Может, вы меня мало изучали? Могло бы кому и пригодиться.

– Мы переговорим с папой, не беспокойся. Человека до конца никогда не узнать – всё время появляются какие-то новые черты и свойства.

– Тоже верно. Это просто мне стало любопытно, и я подумала, что мир многое теряет. А ведь правда магия – тоже профиль нашего Института, – про себя Машка подумала, что о себе самой стоит прежде всего поговорить с крёстными-волшебниками. При первом же удобном случае.

* * *

Мидори, как и обещала дочери, поговорила с мужем на тему пополнения в семействе. Тот спервоначалу смутился. Но, скорее, от неожиданности вопроса. И сдался под пристальным взглядом жены. Собственно, а что мешает-то?

– А что Марья?

– Ей скучно, – пояснила Мидори. – Ну, её тоже можно понять. Повзрослела, наконец, девочка.

Альберт понимающе улыбнулся.

«Кажется, всё решилось само собой, – подумалось Марье, которая ну не то чтобы подслушала… но отголоски уловила. – Сегодня ночью можно посидеть в лаборатории. Опыты какие-нибудь поставить… аккуратно только». Марья хорошо помнила, как она в детстве пожар устроила.

А на самом деле ей хотелось изучить необычную вещицу, которую она стащила у гнома. Очень-очень необычную, ну ни на что не похожую. А родители? «А они пусть сестрёнку делают!» – проскочила весёлая хулиганская мысль. Марья подмигнула родителям – и с лёгкой душой отправилась в Институт. Благо, ключи от секретной лаборатории у неё были, запасные. И артефакт в рюкзачке. На душе было просто замечательно.

* * *

Уединившись в лаборатории, Марья вытащила из рюкзачка вещицу. Это оказалась маленькая изящная шкатулка с резьбой. Неужели она и правда… ну, не исполняет желания, но направляет энергию куда надо? Марья выпрямилась в кресле и пристально поглядела на шкатулку. Жаль, инструкции нет. Ну да ладно, попробуем сами. Девушка осторожно открыла крышку и громко проговорила:

– Пусть появится ваза!

К сожалению, ничего не произошло. Что не так? Марья ещё не могла сама материализовывать предметы – время не пришло.

– Пусть у родителей всё получится!

И сразу стало так светло на душе! Марья поняла, что артефакт сработал. «Значит, для себя ничего пожелать нельзя, – подумала Марья, – только для других. Неплохо, совсем неплохо. Тогда пусть сестрёнка будет не похожей на меня и более послушной!» В эту просьбу Маша вложила всю свою душу. Желала со всей мыслимой силой. Только время покажет, сбылось ли желание. И потекли дни…

 

#### 2

За неделю перед родами Мидори отправилась в больницу, как тогда, в том мире. Теперь всё должно пройти просто прекрасно – токсикоза Мидори счастливо избежала. С ней сбывалось поверье, что во второй раз всё легче. Несмотря на возраст, она просто цвела. А у Марьи вид был загадочный. Но хотя весь период беременности Мидори пыталась выведать что-нибудь у дочери, та так и не призналась. Хотя что там выведывать, всё же понятно.

– Осталось только имя…

– Марья есть, будет Дарья, – слова Альберта прозвучали музыкой.

Никому и в голову не приходило, что может и мальчик родиться.

…Родилась и впрямь девочка. Беленькая, в папу. Спокойная и с умным взглядом. С первых дней она была очень сосредоточенной. И ещё помнила тот мир, из которого инкарнировалась сюда. Правда, столь сложных слов девочка ещё не знала и вряд ли понимала их суть тоже. Так что рассказать не смогла бы…

Когда Мидори с дочкой выписали домой, Марья спросила:

– Кто будет её крёстными? – чем поставила всех в тупик. Прежде всего – глупостью вопроса!

– Маша, сама-то как думаешь? – укоризненно посмотрела на неё Мидори.

– Конечно, лучше всех мои крёстные. Тогда надо или позвать их сюда, или самим отправиться в их мир, – ответила смущённая девушка.

– Отправиться вежливее, но малышку с собой тащить…

– А давайте я с вами! Попробую защитить её магией…

– Тогда держи её всё время на руках.

Мидори передала бесценную ношу в руки дочери. Та с осторожностью приняла пищащий свёрток. Как оказалось, новорождённая Дарья пищала от восторга. Удивительный ребёнок.

* * *

Родной мир Марьи – вернее, тот, где она была зачата и рождена – встретил её солнышком и летним теплом. Крошечная Дарья мирно спала на руках у сестры, ощущая её добрую силу. И их уже встречали друзья. Словно почуяли. Хотя почему – словно… Рина точно почувствовала. И решительно направилась к гостям.

– Поздравляю!

– Спасибо, – смущённо ответила Мидори.

Машка же стояла с загадочным видом, будто она была ни при чём. Хотя знала, что есть те, кто сразу раскроют её хитрость. Юная ведьмочка осторожно передала девочку крёстной, познакомиться. Чувствовала, как Рина прислушивается к ауре Дашеньки.

– Защищай её! – наказала крестнице добрая волшебница. – Твоя сестра обычная и более всего нуждается в защите.

– А… ты… вы согласитесь стать ей крёстными? – смущённо спросила Марья, с надеждой глядя на колдунью.

– Обязательно, Маша! – улыбнулась Рина и передала спящую девочку Мидори – девочка должна побыть и с мамой.

Всё начиналось просто замечательно. И Марья готова была взять на себя всю ответственность.

– Я… готова! – решительно заявила она, враз будто повзрослев окончательно. Родители с маленькой Дашей уже ушли в дом, где им обеспечили все условия. А Марья с крёстной, немного поговорив, отправились следом. Но спать и даже отдыхать не могла. Её переполняли чувства.

– Ох, Маш, чувствую, без тебя точно не обошлось, ведь верно? – крёстная дружески улыбнулась.

От Рины ничего не скроешь. Марья честно рассказала всё, что случилось по её возвращении после случая с поиском клада. И стояла с виноватым видом.

Но Рина её не осуждала. Да и в самом деле, разве можно осуждать за доброе волшебство?

– Не беспокойся! Думаю, ты всё правильно сделала!

Юная колдунья смущённо улыбнулась.

– Я не хотела навредить.

– И ты совсем не навредила! – Рина обняла крестницу.

– Я просто счастлива, ура!

Рина была рада за крестницу.

* * *

Пришло время крестин Даши. Оба волшебника предстали во всём великолепии среди позолоты и роскошного убранства храма. Марья издали любовалась ими. После крестин вся большая компания вернулась домой, в этот большой гостеприимный дом, наполненный светом и добрым волшебством. Отсюда не хотелось уезжать. Хозяева это чуяли и упросили друзей погостить ещё несколько дней, насколько возможно. Семейство Компот подумало и осталось: дома ничего страшного не случится. В квартире никого, в Институте есть кому за всем смотреть.

Марья с Сашкой пошли снова искать сокровища, как и в прошлый раз, но, к счастью, ничего серьёзного не нашли. Окромя медвежьей берлоги и колючих зарослей малинника. От медведя удирали со всех ног. Да Марья для верности шуганула зверя лесного магией, чтоб отстал. Вернулись уставшие и довольные, объевшиеся малиной. Про медведя решили не говорить ничего, чтобы не огрести люлей от Сашкиной матери. Век бы так веселиться!

Крёстный, конечно, догадался, но дал знак, что никому не скажет. А старшие девчонки, Сашкины сёстры, пропадали у Дарьи, знакомясь с новой подругой. Марья-то ещё наиграется с младшей сестрой, а пока она догуливала последние дни своего застрявшего в ней детства. Больше может и не довестись… Ведь люди рано или поздно взрослеют, и несолидно уже будет беспечно бегать по лесу, обдирать малину и драться с медведями.

Интересно, а сестрёнка будет такое вытворять? Это уже покажет время…

…Погостив положенное время, семья Компот сердечно попрощалась с друзьями и вернулась домой, в свой мир, дав обещание приехать снова с подросшей Дарьей.

 

#### 3

– Вот ты сколько раз мне про тот мир рассказывала? – канючила Дарья. – А я там была только в абсолютно несознательном возрасте. И если и помню что – то скорее приснилось или сама выдумала. Давай, что ли, вернёмся туда?

– Сперва с родителями переговорим насчёт тебя, – строго проговорила Марья.

– А разве я сделала что-то плохое?

– Нет, конечно, просто надо отпроситься. Я-то человек взрослый уже, а вот ты… – Марья оглядела сестру с головы до ног. – Ладно, потом всё объясним или сейчас записку оставим.

Дарья, привыкшая уже к фокусам сестры, спокойно наблюдала за созданием портала. И шагнула в проём вслед за Марьей. Дашка не боялась ни крошечки. Ей не два года, и она не одна.

Девчонки появились в соседнем мире в будни, когда некоторые из друзей были на работе. Но кое-кого всё же застали.

Время бежит быстро, но над многими оно не властно. Алиска, бывшая дома, встретила гостей весьма приветливо. И было видно – и впрямь не изменилась.

– Рассказывайте! – весело потребовала она, сгорая от любопытства.

– Да у нас всё по-старому. Просто Дашка здесь ещё никогда не была… в сознательном возрасте.

– А тут ничего не изменилось, – добавила Марья.

– Просто вы ещё не были в Городе, – подмигнула им Алиса. – А парк с динозаврами можно хоть щас показать!

– Здесь есть… динозавры?! – Дашка удивлённо вылупилась на ведьмочек.

– И очень много!

Дарья впала в прострацию. В её мире динозавры вымерли много миллионов лет назад. Даже Цезарь, Машкин птеродактиль, и тот от старости скончался, и девочка его уже не застала. Так что теперь у неё просто глаза горели.

– Кстати, родители на Острове, и мы их там ещё можем застать, только предупредить надо, – Алиса набрала номер и переговорила с отцом. Тот пообещал дождаться компанию.

Отлично всё складывалось. Техника в этом мире шагнула далеко вперёд, и теперь можно было запросто добраться до Острова на четырёхместной авиетке. Что девчонки и сделали. И там гостий из другого мира ждал сюрприз – на острове собралась вся семья. Вот здорово! Здесь Дарья и отметит своё десятилетие… В большом кругу друзей.

За сестру Марья не боялась, что та выкинет номер. Дарья – человек серьёзный. Как и загадывалось.

* * *

На Острове у девочки случился этакий культурный шок, как у Марьи в своё время. Она тоже смотрела на всё широко открытыми глазами и не верила себе… Даже вопросов не задавала. Марья лишь посмеивалась, вспоминая, какая сама была.

Это событие сильно встряхнуло Дарью. Какая ж волшебная работа была проделана! И даже скорее научная, чем волшебная.

– Волшебства тут тоже хватает, – заверил Тони, – взять хоть тот же климат. Тут всегда лето.

– Это же замечательно! Это всё вы делали? – Дашка во все глаза уставилась на волшебника.

– Ну… изрядную часть, – отозвался тот, смутившись. – Основная заслуга и главная идея Кима. Я только так, помог, чем смог. Можно сказать, фон создал.

Смущённые создатели парка немного помолчали.

– В любом случае, – молвила заворожённая увиденным Дарья, – это здорово!

– Нравится? Девочка от неожиданности подпрыгнула и обернулась.

Перед ней стоял… молодой человек. Ну, по её меркам – уже взрослый.

– Невероятно! – выдохнула девочка. – это вы тут хозяйничаете? – Дашка оглядела парня с головы до ног. Симпатичный… Не киногерой, но, наверно, лучше. Надёжнее.

– Я? Да так, иногда…

– Это Шурик, – представила Алиса, – мой младший брат. А здешний парк – наш семейный бизнес.

Шурик смутился несколько. Но Даша – несравнимо больше.

Девчонка при любом случае засматривалась на Шурика, делая, однако, вид, что ничего особенного не происходит.

– Класс! – восхищаться можно было бесконечно.

Динозавры – это одно. Но они ещё прекрасно уживались с мифическими созданиями навроде единорогов, грифонов и прочих.

– Мне не поверят в школе, это точно! – вздохнула Дарья.

– А зачем говорить? – хмыкнула старшая сестра.

С этим Даша была скорее согласна. Даже с учётом Института и всех его чудес. В школе всё же не настолько привыкли ничему не удивляться.

– Ты права, конечно. Меня просто засмеют, – согласилась Дарья с доводами сестры.

С недавних пор девчонка стала какой-то задумчивой. Со стороны могло показаться, что Парк произвёл на неё сильное впечатление. Однако Марья думала иначе. Она-то догадалась по тому, какое впечатление на неё произвёл… Шурик. Хотя и мала ещё Дарья, конечно.

– Ну и как тебе? – спросила Алиска после экскурсии.

– У меня нет слов, – Дарья была немного обалдевшей от увиденного. – Это фантастика!

– Да, Машка так же реагировала.

Марья вспомнила себя и густо покраснела. Она-то помнила даже, как отреагировала на кота Ваську. Младшая хихикнула, видимо о чём-то догадавшись или представив картинку. Всё-таки у них было больше общего, чем могло показаться.

…Дарья видела ещё довольно много интересного, предмет её воздыханий помаленьку стёрся из памяти, но не насовсем. Чтобы потом, через несколько лет снова всплыть в сознании и пощекотать нервы. Но это в будущем, которое знать не мог.

 

#### 4

С какого момента Марья поняла, что с ней что-то не так, она не знала. Она просто это почувствовала. Иначе как объяснить первое проявление другой сущности с другими способностями? Пока молодая колдунья решила сама в себе разобраться. А с Риной поговорить она всегда успеет.

Так она думала, несколько раз собиралась начать всё же этот разговор… но, попадая в тот мир, тут же об этом забывала. То детство в одном месте, малина и медведи, то всему изумляющаяся сестрёнка… Но когда-то ведь надо поговорить! И для этого приехать одной. И так после того визита четыре года собиралась.

Маше сказали, что всё началось с какой-то коробки. Само её появление на свет. С той поры много лет прошло, многое забылось. А чего-то она никогда и не помнила… Самокопание никому пользы не принесло ещё, но это если кто в себе недостатки ищет. Хотя… Интересно же.

В любом случае помочь может только крёстная. Надо не стесняться и спросить. Марья написала записку и исчезла в портале. Теперь своё будущее она определит с крёстной… Все всё поймут.

…Вид у Марьи, как вышла из портала, был задумчивый. И ей хотелось с кем-то срочно поделиться. Да даже вполне ясно, с кем. Марья нашла нужный дом и позвонила. И в душе надеялась, что крёстная будет дома… А та её как почувствовала.

– Что-то случилось? – Рина усадила крестницу рядом на диван. – Рассказывай, может, помогу чем смогу…

– Да, наверно, очень давно случилось…

– С этого места подробнее, Маша, – посерьёзнела волшебница.

– Помнишь, как тогда я в кого-то обратилась? – Марья внимательно поглядела на колдунью. – Во мне это было изначально?

Рина задумалась, не зная как сказать. Наконец промолвила:

– Думаю, да.

– Я… я ничего не помню, и появление той девицы было для меня полной неожиданностью…

– Она тебе не мешает?

– Обычно нет, я раньше нас и не разделяла. Думала – я настоящая вот такая…

– Оставь как есть, – посоветовала крёстная, – если начнёт докучать, то я вмешаюсь.

– Спасибо! А… кто это вообще? Что за сущность во мне?

– Да я и сама пока не знаю, – честно призналась Рина. – Я даже не предполагала дополнительного подселения… Только волшебный дар.

Машка с благодарностью глянула на крёстную:

– Меня так-то всё устраивает…

– Ну вот и чудесно, – Рина вздохнула с облегчением.

– И всё же что-то пошло не по плану?

– Я ещё раз проверю тебя, если можно, и тогда скажу результат, – молвила Рина.

– Спасибо, крёстная! Ты всё сделаешь отлично!

* * *

Рина долго всматривалась в душу девушки. И действительно нашла там вторую сущность. Но поскольку та агрессии не проявляла, решила оставить всё как есть. Сущность оказалась не такая уж плохая, даже наоборот.

– Вы взаимно дополняете друг друга, – объявила крёстная после сеанса. – Пусть так и остаётся. Похоже, это твой ангел-хранитель!

– Такой бескрышный? Или кто из нас бескрышный?

– Да вы оба хорошие и светлые личности. Точнее, может, даже это твоё второе «я». Просто иногда похулиганить не возбраняется, – подмигнула волшебница и улыбнулась.

– Тогда ладно, а то скучно! И главное чтобы всё под контролем разума!

– Я верю в твоё благоразумие, – молвила добрая колдунья.

– Да, я стараюсь. Ведь правда?

– Конечно! – крёстная дружески обняла молодую ведьмочку.

Маша почувствовала такое душевное тепло, какого не встречала ни у кого в своём мире… Даже у родителей не всегда… Хотя нет, это несправедливая мысль. Просто сейчас могла помочь только Рина – и действительно помогла. На душе сразу стало легче. Всё будет замечательно!

 

#### 5

Дарья тщетно искала сестру, обнаружила только её записку. Из записки следовало, что Марья отправилась в родной мир.

– Ну, Машечка! Меня не взяла! – возмутилась Дарья и топнула ногой. Ей было невдомёк, что у Марьи могли быть свои личные дела в том мире, не предназначенные для посторонних ушей.

Дарья ринулась искать того, кто способен был открыть портал, первый раз, кажется, жалея, что сама не волшебница.

Жидкое мя, главный друг семьи, не задавая лишних вопросов, растеклось тонкой плёнкой, открыло стену. Даша шагнула в портал.

…И сразу нос к носу столкнулась с каким-то парнем, показавшимся ей смутно знакомым.

– Извините, – промямлила она, не отрывая взгляда от красавчика. Весь её воинственный пыл сразу куда-то испарился…

Парень только улыбнулся, одёрнул куртку и отправился по своим делам. На появление ниоткуда симпатичной девицы Сашка (а это был он) не удивился: мало ли кто так может перемещаться – мир велик.

«Ну вот, даже «здрасти» не сказал!» Хотя она для него девчонка, и видел он её всего раз ещё более мелкой… К тому же Дарья и сама хороша: чуть с ног не сбила. Да и узнал ли он её, вот в чём вопрос. Она-то догадалась, кто это… На всякий случай Дарья обернулась и посмотрела вслед Шурику. И вздохнула грустно. Будет ли ему вообще с ней интересно?.. Время покажет. Ведь его родители почти в такой же ситуации когда-то были, может, поддержат… Так что вперёд, в гости!

* * *

На входе в дом младшая сестра столкнулась со старшей и с крёстной.

«По-моему, они видели мой конфуз, – подумала Дарья. – хоть бы не засмеяли». Но никто и не думал смеяться.

– Привет! Ты как тут? – Марья задала довольно глупый вопрос: ей понятно было, кто Дарье помог.

– За компанию, – промямлила младшая. – Скучно без тебя стало.

– Не Шурик ли стал причиной? – прищурилась хитро Марья, чем вогнала Дашку в краску. Марья подозревала, что младшая «запала» на Сашку, а признаваться боится.

– Не смущай девчонку, – вступилась за крестницу Рина.– Рано ей ещё о парнях думать, – и заговорщически подмигнула Дарье.

– Я про него вообще не думала, когда сюда шла! – Даша немного обиделась на слова сестры, но потом остыла. Ссориться из-за ерунды не имело смысла, тем более в этом светлом мире.

Старшая почувствовала состояние младшей и больше не стала настаивать:

– Хорошо-хорошо. Не хочешь с нами прогуляться?

– Конечно, хочу!

Все втроём решили отправиться в Заповедник. Самое умиротворяющее место! Особенно хорошо дышалось среди берёзок, маленькой рощицей раскинувшихся на окраине парка. Дарья о чём-то думала, невпопад отвечая на вопросы.

А Марья с Риной мысленно общались насчёт Дарьи.

«Всё-таки она думает о нём. Юношеское увлечение», – передала Марья, подпинывая носком туфли сухую ветку.

«Я потом с ней поговорю», – пообещала крёстная.

«Спасибо, это было бы замечательно!»

Дарья не могла их слышать – ведь она была обычным человеком. Просто замечтавшейся, хоть и серьёзной девочкой.

* * *

Для полного комплекта прогулки троица повстречала кота Ваську. Тот смотрел куда-то вдаль и крутил хвостом. В лапах у него трепыхалась рыбёшка. Вот же зрелище! Обе волшебницы переглянулись: откуда, мол, добыча? Василий же рыбу не ест. Дарья тоже не совсем учтиво разглядывала огромного котяру. А тот объясняться не спешил. Васька смотрел то на рыбу в лапе, то на только что пропавшую куда-то мавку (не путать с русалками) и усиленно думал, что делать с рыбой. Потом махнул лапой и выпустил её в ручей, бурливший неподалёку.

Теперь все три подруги переглянулись вместе – что за цирк?

– Это не я её! – наконец выпалил кот.

– Да я верю, – улыбнулась Рина.– Ты сам как?

– Лучше всех! – мяргнул Василий. – Мне сказали, что рыба якобы волшебная. Что-то волшебного в ней я ничего не увидал, мяу!

– Обидно, да, Василий?

– Мяууу! – уныло отозвался кот.

А в голове Дарьи пронеслась мысль: «Волшебная рыба? Так это то, что надо!»

Маша просекла, что младшая сестрёнка задумала что-то не очень хорошее и правильное. Но крёстной пока решила не говорить. Тем более рыба-то ей зачем?

А Дарья продумала свою стратегию на много ходов вперёд. Волшебные рыбы ведь исполняют желания? А главное желание у девчонки было одно. И все об этом знали. Или догадывались. Вот только где взять такую рыбёшку, в каком водоёме? Хотелось уже обшарить их все.

Вот только забыла Дарья, что такие рыбы только в сказках водятся. Она многозначительно посмотрела на сестру и на крёстную. А те – на неё, будто насквозь видели.

– Ну, влюбилась, и чего? – покраснела Дашка как спелый помидор.

– А рыба тут при чём? – не поняла Марья.

– Я не говорила про рыбу!

– Все желания только чёрные силы исполняют. И такой ценой… Так что и правильно, ни про рыбу, ни про что такое и не думай.

Дарье осталось только согласиться. И тяжко вздохнуть. «На халяву только кошки плодятся», – вспомнила она интернетовскую поговорку. Марья прыснула в кулак. Но Даше нужен был добрый совет.

– Ты не отчаивайся, – взяла инициативу в свои руки крёстная. – Я уверена, что и Саша к тебе неравнодушен. Пусть пройдёт время, оно всё расставит по своим местам, – и ласково улыбнулась.

– Хорошо бы, кабы так…

– Я помогу! – подмигнула Рина.

– Спасибо! – проникновенно промолвила отроковица.

Она была уверена: крёстная-то точно сможет всё.

– Я пропустил что-то интересное? – Василий дал всем знать, что он никуда ещё не ушёл.

– Ну, не совсем так, – ответила дико смущённая Дарья и почесала коту за ухом. Тот сразу включил мурчалку и выгнул спину от удовольствия, опустившись на все четыре лапы. И приятно было не одному ему.

Девчонка знала, что Васька необычный кот. А в этот день позабыла и об этом, и обо всём остальном. А тот предложил:

– Пошли в Избу, я чаем вас угощу!

– Ты один разве? А директор где? – удивилась Рина.

– В отпуске. Домой отправился, – промяргал Василий по дороге к главному офису, который все негласно величали Избой. Заграничные слова в этих краях не любили.

– Ну что ж, хорошо ему отдохнуть.

Компания попила чаю и отправилась домой, через полюбившуюся берёзовую рощицу. По дороге Рина тихонько поговорила с Дарьей. Мол, не стоит так переживать, всё хорошо будет.

– Спасибо!

– Ты, главное, не торопись и не суетись.

И Дарья решила плыть по течению. А про привороты разные крёстная велела забыть: какое-никакое, но всё ж насилие над личностью. И всегда боком выходит, да и грех.

 

#### 6

Вечерком Марья снова встретилась с крёстной.

– Что-то беспокоит? – спросила та участливо.

Марья смутилась. Она и так уже надоела со своими проблемами, наверное.

– Да все то же, крёстная.

– Ты не бойся, расскажи,– молвила волшебница и взяла крестницу за руку.

– У меня всё та сущность из головы не выходит, – вздохнула та. – Я чувствую, что на глазах взрослею, я учусь себя ограничивать, а она…

– Да безобидная она. Случайно прибилась.

– Ну, надеюсь, и дальше уживёмся, – промямлила Марья.

– Конечно, милая! Даже к лучшему.

– Спасибо! – и сменила пластинку: – А с Дарьей как быть? Ей ведь ещё только четырнадцать…

– Вырастет, по-иному станет смотреть на жизнь,– успокоила Рина.– У неё ещё вся жизнь впереди.

– Дай-то Бог…

* * *

Дарья решила для себя пока не навязываться, всё равно считала себя «мелкой козявкой». Да и неприлично как-то… Пусть всё идёт своим чередом. Захочет общаться, сам проявит инициативу. А не захочет… так и плакать не будем. Мало ли парней в её собственном мире? Всё само образуется. Успокоив себя таким образом, девочка уснула. И видела красивые, цветные сны.

А Машка с крёстной, кажется, и не ложились совсем: так много хотелось друг другу рассказать. О магии, о жизни, о самопознании. В душе Рина была довольна уровнем познаний Марьи. И при возможности делилась опытом и знаниями в магической сфере. Новые возможности открывались постепенно, как и предполагала волшебница. И хорошо. К чему спешка?.. Ведь у Марьи вечность впереди… В буквальном смысле.

…Дарья как-то позавидовала сестре по поводу вечности.

– Зато у тебя могут быть дети и семья, – с маленькой грустинкой в глазах ответила та.

– Насчёт семьи я ещё подумаю, – буркнула Дашка. – Я ещё не пожила для себя…

– На данный момент ты совершенно права. А вот в будущем может стать и поздно.

– Уверена? А я вот не уверена…

Этот разговор был незадолго до прибытия в гости. Дашка не знала, что старшая сестра тогда всерьёз задумалась о том, чтобы сделать её и родителей тоже бессмертными, как поступила крёстная со своими друзьями – не магами. Свою идею Маше ещё предстояло осуществить, и не в одиночку.

А вот Дарье сейчас вдруг захотелось уточнить другое – насчёт создания семьи и работы над этим. Она и проснулась с этой мыслью. Вот только с кем посоветоваться?

А если поговорить с Сашкиной матерью? У неё много опыта в таком деле… а вдруг откажет? Мол, молода ещё на такие темы говорить… Однако почему бы и не попробовать?

Но Дашка вдруг перетрусила. Что она ей скажет? Мол, мечтаю за вашего сыночка замуж? Фу, как некрасиво.

Девчонка состроила кислую мину. А если просто спросить – лучше сейчас погулять или сразу замуж? Про Шурика можно не упоминать, конечно…

Дарья была настолько углублена в свои мысли за завтраком, что сие не укрылось от Сашкиной матери.

– О чём ты, милая, замечталась?..

– Да вот, проблема, – мямлила девочка, крутя в пальцах чайную ложку, а другой рукой подперев подбородок, – когда замуж выходить… – и уставилась на Сару.

– Ну конечно же, после учёбы!

– Понятное дело, – вздохнула Дашка. – И мечтать рано?

– Мечтать не вредно, вредно не мечтать…

Вся компания развеселилась, в том числе и Дарья.

– А если серьёзно, Даш, – вступил Сашкин отец, – то не торопись с этим. Успеешь ещё.

От сердца сразу как-то отлегло.

– Успею, но как бы не опоздать…

– С этими делами торопиться не нужно, – совершенно серьёзно вещал Ким, – как бы потом не жалеть, что ошиблась с выбором. Это дело серьёзное, тут сто раз подумать надо.

– Да, я понимаю…

– На примете кто-то есть? – лукаво прищурилась Сара.

«Говорить или нет про Шурика? Думаю, не стоит пока», – подумала Дарья и ответила неопределённо:

– Пока не знаю, – и густо покраснела.

– Значит, есть…

«Есть-есть! – думала Марья, – только признаваться не хочет!»

– Рано тебе ещё думать об этом, – вслух озвучила старшая сестра. – Школу сперва закончи и институт, а замужество от тебя не убежит, – и допила сок.

– А ну как уведут? – вырвалось у Дарьи. – Обручиться-то…

– Ну, может и не уведут, – задумчиво промолвила Марья, – в любом случае тебе ещё четыре года ждать! А если уж так невтерпёж, то главное – клятвой друг друга связать… Если любишь – четыре года не срок.

«Ты хоть, крёстная, скажи ей, – мысленно взмолилась Марья волшебнице, – замучает меня Дашка дома за эти четыре года!»

Рина вздохнула, подбирая слова.

– Даш, ты лучше подожди, подумай, – говорила она, когда они с Дарьей остались вдвоём на веранде, – я знаю, чего ты хочешь, – и подмигнула лукаво. – Но пусть пройдёт положенное время, тогда ты вступишь в совершенные года. Иначе, по закону, тебе никто не сможет помочь.

– Я не знаю, что на меня нашло, – смутилась Дарья, – прошу, не говорите никому про мой конфуз…

– Не бойся, дорогая моя! – волшебница обняла девчонку, – никто не узнает, если ты сама не захочешь.

Вообще-то Дарья могла бы и обидеться. Обручение и интим – вещи сугубо разные. Взрослые, даже самые лучшие, вечно думают лишнее… Но Дарья знала (или чувствовала): крёстная имела в виду то, что и сама Дарья, и не смешивала такие понятия в одну кучу. Просто в их мире обряды совершались по-другому. Миры ведь разные.

– И я ещё об одном не подумала – его согласие и добрая воля, – и, совсем запунцовев, добавила: – Чувства… опять же…

– Хорошо, что сказала. Хотя как раз с этим проблем быть не должно… так что, в виде исключения, я могу тебе помочь!– сжалилась Рина.

– Ой, правда?

– Конечно, правда! – и перешла на заговорщический шёпот: – Шурика я возьму на себя. Но это долгое дело, предупреждаю сразу! – и улыбнулась. – Не думай ни о чём таком. У Сары в своё время такая же почти история была, это тебя должно успокоить. Ким так же про неё думал, но со временем всё устроилось.

– Спасибо!

– Всегда помогу советом, – улыбнулась крёстная.

Девчонки погостили ещё несколько дней и стали прощаться.

– Ты извини, крёстная, что я так замучила тебя, – сконфузилась Марья. – И за Дашку тоже…

– Ну что вы, девочки, мне это в радость, и к тому же это моя святая обязанность!

Хозяева очень тепло попрощались с гостьями. Рина еле заметно подмигнула Дарье: мол, мои обещания в силе. Ещё раз обняла девчонок – и те пропали в созданном Марьей портале.

 

#### 7

А дома всё было по-прежнему…

Когда Марья с сестрой вернулись из соседнего мира, куда – в этот раз по очереди – отправились в гости, Мидори заметила, что Дарья какая-то не такая.

– Что на этот раз? У вас там что-то произошло?

– Конечно, произошло! Дашка влюбилась! – прыснула Марья.

– Маша! – Дарья стала малиновой. Сейчас был один из тех моментов, когда ей становилось за родных едва ли не неловко. Вон, мать хохочет, как девчонка…

– Ну, и кто твой избранник? – успокоившись спросила Мидори. – Ну извини, Даш!

– Вы его знаете… Наверно, лучше, чем я!

– Угу, – кивнула Марья. – Я с ним когда-то клад искать ходила. Не бойся, мам, он Дашку всерьёз не принимает. Шурик воспитанный, да? – последние слова обращены были к младшей сестре.

– Очень воспитанный и вежливый, – она чуть не добавила: «Не то что вы…»

Теперь Дашка точно знала, где над ней не будут смеяться. «Закончу школу, – думала она, – и выйду замуж за Шурика!» Дома, конечно, смеются не со зла и не чтобы обидеть, но всё-таки для Даши атмосфера слишком безбашенная. И Дашка ждала своего звёздного часа.

* * *

Марьин отпуск за свой счёт закончился, и пора было приступать к работе. А Дарья… она вернулась в школу, каникулы закончились. И девочка приложила все силы для того, чтобы окончить школу без всяких нареканий: слово же дала. Сейчас это главное. А то стыдно аж: захотела клятв любви от парня, с которым не так и знакома…

«Дааа, Дашка, ты и замахнулась! – говорила она себе. – Лечиться тебе надо!»

И с головой углубилась в учёбу. Это очень помогало. В первые дни по возвращении домой младшая не смела поднять глаз, стыдя сама себя за свои грехи. Серьёзной натурой ещё слыла дома…

– Да хватит тебе казниться! – выпалила Марья в сердцах однажды. – Ну ошиблась, с кем не бывает.

Потом всё забылось. Считай, до самого Дашкиного совершеннолетия.

* * *

Время пролетело незаметно.

Глядясь в зеркало, повзрослевшая уже Дарья отметила: не настолько уж она изменилась, чтобы её узнать было нельзя сразу. Примеряя короткое платье, она насвистывала какую-то песенку. Настроение было преотличное.

Платьице эффектно выделяло красивые ноги. Дарья увидала в зеркале сестру, зашедшую поглазеть, спросила:

– Ну и как тебе обновка? Думаешь, в гостях это оценят?

– Думаю, да! – Маша подмигнула.

Дарья совсем забыла о старом конфузе, а потому даже не поняла, что же такое имеет в виду Машка.

– Ты про что?

– Потом узнаешь, – уклончиво ответила молодая волшебница.

Даша так и не переставала думать об этих загадочных словах. Но даже день рождения не омрачили эти намёки. И праздник удался на славу. И вот уже мать её напутствует – а сама ничуть и не изменилась. По крайности, внутренне – а если вдуматься, то и внешне. А в гости Дарья надела то самое короткое платье, но ни о чём таком не думала. Главное, чтоб на перемену погоды не попасть…

Друзья встретили девчонок очень тепло – после стольких лет разлуки. Шурик исключением не стал. Стоило ему увидеть Дарью, как аж глаза расширились. Тем более та была в таком поистине сногсшибательном платье. Шурик, конечно, узнал вчерашнюю девчонку, но поверить своим глазам всё ещё не мог. Слишком резкий переход от почти ребёнка к вот такой красавице!

Машка, глядя на этого ошарашенного «принца», посмеивалась втихомолку: теперь-то он точно обратил внимание на младшую сестру.

– Давай уже, приглашай даму на свидание, – прыснула колдунья.

Когда парочка отошла в сад, Марья подошла к крёстной:

– Видала, какая реакция?

– А то! И всё само. Потому что время пришло.

– И тебе даже не пришлось подготавливать Сашку? Впрочем, чего это я? И так ведь всё ясно.

– Вот именно.

И Рина, и её крестница двинулись по направлению к просторной беседке, где собралось всё семейство и где был накрыт стол.

– Вот, садись, Маша, дорогая. Угощайся.

– Спасибо вам всем! – расчувствовалась Марья.

– Ну что ты!– Рина ловко положила крестнице лучший кусочек.

Напротив, за тем же круглым столом, Дарья всё ещё перешёптывалась с Шуриком. Нашли таки общий язык, а Дарья так сразу ухажёра. А старшая сестра мило болтала с крёстной о профессиональном мастерстве. Все были очень довольны.

* * *

После обеда Дарья подошла к крёстной:

– Ты оказалась права.

– И я очень рада.

– Я сейчас и не знаю, как быть, – Дарья покраснела. – Думаю, нам просто надо чаще встречаться с Шуриком. По его инициативе, конечно. А то девушке неприлично первой…

– Да, только он, может, тоже смущается.

– Понимаю.

– Это к его чести. Но, возможно, придется подождать.

– Сразу видно, человек хороший, – молвила Дарья.

– Повезло тебе. Правильно выбрала, милая.

Девушка только смущённо улыбнулась. С такой поддержкой по жизни ей теперь ничего не было страшно.

– Спасибо вам! – и обняла крёстную.

* * *

Наверно, стоило ещё поговорить и с Сарой как будущей свекровью. Уж она точно поможет чем сможет. Явно же Сара не будет против. Ну, с ней Дашка потом поговорит, когда Сашкина мать освободится. Попросится по хозяйству помочь…

А тут и случай подвернулся: Марья всецело завладела вниманием крёстной для своих профессиональных вопросов, а Дашка присоединилась к Саре на кухне посуду помыть. Тут они и разговорились. Даше даже не пришлось ни в чём признаваться. Сара сама всё поняла.

– Я предчувствовала, что так будет, – сказала она. – И я была бы рада такой невестке, как ты.

– Ой, правда? Спасибо!!!

– Конечно! – улыбнулась будущая родственница. – С Сашкиными сёстрами вы давно подруги. А мы вам поможем, даже не сомневайся!

– Можно я вас обниму?

Сара обняла девчонку по-матерински:

– Добро пожаловать в нашу семью!

– Я так рада!

Дарья ещё что-то хотела спросить, пока домывала тарелки. Но не могла решиться.

– Что тебя ещё беспокоит, Даш? – участливо спросила Сара.

– Д-да… Продумываю церемонию обручения. И, главное, дату… Хотя это не моя должна быть забота…

– Ничего страшного, – подмигнула будущая свекровь. – Это мы на себя берём!

А про себя подумала: «Надо же, как быстро растут дети! Уже и Саше пришла пора».

– Ещё раз спасибо огромное!

– Не за что! Теперь мы одна семья!

– Я так счастлива!

– Мы тоже все рады за тебя! – искренне заверила Сара. – Ну, пошли в гостиную, там нас уже заждались, – и подмигнула.

– Скоро всем объявим?

– Сейчас всё узнаем.

* * *

Они вошли в гостиную.

Сара незаметно подмигнула сыну. К счастью, этого никто не заметил. Шурик всё понял. Он и сам не прочь был сделать Дашке предложение, только не знал, как она к этому отнесётся. Но, кажется, все были только за.

Теперь слово за родителями самой Дарьи – по правилам, они тоже должны сказать своё слово и дать добро. Но вот не было их тут в такой торжественный момент, да и никто об этом сразу не подумал. Все – нет, почти все! – обо всём позабыли, стоило Шурику наконец озвучить своё предложение, встав на одно колено.

Казалось, Дашка сейчас лишится чувств: её мечты сбылись. И она сказала:

– Да!

Все возликовали.

И тут Марья решила по-тихому смыться домой и вернуться уже с родителями, её исчезновения никто не заметил, кроме крёстной. Но та всё поняла. Даже спросить успела:

– Зачем же ты так-то?

– Хочу сюрприз сделать, – объяснила Марья и загадочно подмигнула. – Через несколько минут вернусь!

– Тогда ладно! – Рина тоже подмигнула.

…Пока младшая была в гостях, Марья вернулась домой.

– Что-то случилось? – забеспокоился Альберт.

– Да ничего плохого. Просто вы там нужны с мамой.

– Значит, случилось, но хорошее? – подмигнула Мидори.

– Шурик хочет просить руки Дашки у вас, – и расцвела в счастливой улыбке.

– Тогда давайте поторопимся!

* * *

Марья и вправду появилась снова довольно скоро, с родителями. Потом тихонько подошла к Шурику и о чём-то с ним пошепталась. Тот, довольный, кивнул. В воздухе снова, и яснее, повисло ощущение предвкушения. Шурик от смущения стал красный как помидор, однако преодолел себя и сбивчиво, но торжественно заговорил, обращаясь к Дашкиным родителям.

– Прошу руки вашей дочери!

Альберт с женой переглянулись – надо же, как всё обернулось. Дашка и впрямь повзрослела. Из рассказов Марьи и из собственных впечатлений Альберт и Мидори сделали определённые выводы, что Дарья будет тут счастлива. И потому с лёгкостью дали своё согласие.

* * *

– Не могу поверить, что Дашка повзрослела, – промолвила Мидори.

– Да, будто вчера лежала на руках…

– Закончит вот университет, вроде несколько лет – а тоже оглянуться не успеем – и сюда, в этот мир переедет-замуж выйдет…

– Ну, она же говорила, что приезжать будет, – успокоил жену Альберт. – А уж Маша навсегда рядом…

Марье не было нужды переселяться – она везде была как дома.

Сама виновница события мирно болтала с новоявленным женихом в уголке и не слышала, что говорили близкие. А то бы раскраснелась от смущения. Она и так смущалась.

– Хоть и долго, – говорил он, – до самого твоего диплома…

– Ну я же буду на каникулы приезжать! – успокоила его невеста.

Это, в принципе, всех устраивало. Вся компания подняла бокалы с шампанским за здоровье жениха и невесты. Теперь весь вопрос в том, где останется Дашка – ей же ещё в институт поступать.

Постановили, что выучится всё же у себя. Всё равно они друг от друга никуда не денутся, да и Шурик обещал дождаться.

 

#### 8

Хозяева уговорили Дашиных родителей погостить. Дарья всю неделю провела в обществе новоявленного жениха. Она не ошиблась в своём выборе: Шурик будет идеальным спутником жизни. Весь в отца. Сейчас это уже было абсолютно ясно.

– Ты на кого учиться станешь? – поинтересовался вдруг Саша.

– На разработчика компьютерных игр, – отозвалась девушка. – Ну и сайты на досуге делать хочу.

– Здорово!

– Самой нравится!

– Если согласишься, конечно, – Шурик смутился,– то мы могли бы свой сайт сделать и запустить серию обучающих игр в будущем.

– Это было бы вообще отлично!

– Тогда договорились! – обрадовался Шурик.

– Я с радостью!

Всё вообще замечательно складывалось! Общее дело – это то, что никогда не даст заскучать и отдалиться друг от друга.

* * *

Неделя пролетела быстро, настала пора прощаться, а расставаться так не хотелось… Успокаивало то, что Даша будет приезжать сюда на каникулы.

– А Дарья-то нашла своё призвание и свою вторую половинку, – рассказала Сара мужу.

– Ну это же замечательно!

Но, видать, злая судьба решила иначе: Дарья вдруг свалилась с сильной простудой. Где она её подхватила – неизвестно. Наверно, после дождя гуляла в своём лёгком платье.

Так что никуда девушку не отпустили. Больной занялась крёстная. Дарье пришлось пить целебные отвары.

– Где это ты умудрилась так простыть? – спрашивала Рина, сидя у кровати крестницы.

– Да сама не знаю…

Волшебница взяла Дарью за руку, чтоб послушать пульс.

– Что-то серьёзное? – прокашлявшись, спросила девушка.

– Да нет…

– Так неудобно вышло, – проговорила Дарья.

– Ничего страшного, тут же твой второй дом!

Дарья вымученно улыбнулась: всё-таки высокая температура.

– Спасибо вам всем!

– Было б за что, поправляйся!

Когда девушка уснула, колдунья попыталась хотя бы немного, но снизить крестнице температуру. Вроде удалось.

Рина посидела немного, потом тихонько вышла из комнаты. Дальше лечить будет уже время.

– Ну как она? – спросила Сара, тревожась за будущую невестку.

– Скоро поправится, не переживай так, – Рина чуть её приобняла, успокаивая.

– Ещё один новый член семьи, – с улыбкой промолвила Сара. – Потом я ей чаю сделаю.

– Давай с травами, я подскажу, с какими. Это замечательно, дорогая, что ты так к ней относишься!

– Спасибо, Риш! А как иначе? Мы теперь одна семья! Ты тоже сколько мне помогала! – расчувствовалась Сара и горячо обняла подругу.

Вот уж что никогда не изменится – взаимная доброта. Только семья будет разрастаться…

Обе хозяйки, обнявшись, ушли на кухню готовить целебный чай для гостьи.

И чай получился на славу. Рина подержала кружку в руках, заряжая светлой энергией на выздоровление.

– Отнесу девочке, – промолвила волшебница, – наверно проснулась уже.

– Я с тобой.

Даша приоткрыла глаза. Ей уже полегчало отчасти…

– Держи, – Рина протянула ей целебный чай и присела на краешек постели.– Выпей всё.

– Ты как, Даш? – участливо спросила будущая свекровь.

– Спасибо, полегче…

– Ну и хвала небесам! – с облегчением вздохнули обе женщины.

– Спасибо вам!

– И тебе тоже. За то, что ты есть, – молвила Рина.

– Ой. Вот такого мне ещё не говорили.

– Привыкай, дочка! – совершенно искренне заверила Сара.

Рина кивнула в знак согласия, с улыбкой глядя на Дарью.

Та чувствовала себя дома… В своём мире чувствуешь себя не хуже, но по-другому. Но тут – просто светлая и добрая энергетика пронзает всё вокруг. И эти чудесные люди… Теперь воистину её новая семья. Девчонка от переизбытка чувств пустила слезу. Но никто её не осудил.

– Всё нормально, Даш, – успокоила её волшебница, – всё так и должно быть, не стесняйся своих чувств. Тем более, только выздоравливаешь.

Теперь Дарье и домой-то возвращаться не хотелось, но было необходимо… Пока её дом там до свадьбы.

– Не печалься, мы будем видеться, когда у тебя будут каникулы, – подмигнула Дарье волшебница.

Даша знала, этим и жила. В такой особой атмосфере любви и света она пробыла до конца болезни, полностью исцелившись. Пришла пора возвращаться в свой мир. Ну что ж, ненадолго…

– Спасибо вам! – Дарья переобнималась с друзьями.

Все заверили, что будут ждать её с нетерпением.

* * *

Время прошло незаметно. И вот уже мать её напутствует – а сама ничуть и не изменилась. По крайности, внутренне.

– Я ещё в аспирантуру поступать собираюсь, уже отсюда переведусь, – говорила Дарья, – так что ещё с вами побуду.

– Да тебя никто и не гонит. Очень даже наоборот, странное ты создание.

Ну да, скорее она всё-таки всегда была папиной дочкой. Жаль, его дома не было – пропадал в Институте. Но вечером Дарья имела на него свои планы. А пока…

– Дай слово, Маша, что смеяться надо мной не будешь!

– Да мне-то это зачем?

– Просто так. У тебя это само выходит!

– Ну даю, ладно, выкладывай!

– Шурик мне замуж за него предлагал ещё довольно давно, – и покраснела, – после того, как я у него в шахматы выиграла.

– А ты чего? Неужели отказала?

– Ещё чего! Согласилась.

– Вот так сразу?

– Ну почему же сразу? Я уже довольно давно с ним знакома…

– Ну ладно. А вообще, и я серьёзно, это хороший знак. Он, значит, не боится, что жена будет умнее него. Значит, у него нет дурацких комплексов.

– У него вся семья такая, – смущённо молвила Дарья, – он говорил, что ему спутница жизни нужна, а не домашняя рабыня. У них в крови равноправие.

– Это прекрасно. Вы уживётесь! Только нас не забывай!

– Как ты могла такое подумать? Да я по папе буду больше всех скучать! По вас, конечно, тоже, не думайте…

…Учёба совсем не оставляла времени на посторонние мысли. В каникулы, как и обещала, Дарья отправлялась в свой второй дом, ко второй семье. В последние каникулы они с Шуриком подали заявление в загс. Там ей пошли навстречу и назначили церемонию на следующий год. Он пролетел незаметно, Дарья наконец получила заветный диплом. И с отличием! Весь вопрос в том, действителен ли будет её диплом в другом мире? Или там снова придётся учиться? Хотя знания-то никуда не денутся… Ну ничего, она везде найдёт применение своим знаниям. Формальную сторону дела, наверно, всегда можно уладить.

 

#### 9

Пришло время свадьбы. Дарья отправилась на день раньше, чтоб примерить платье. Мидори пообещала присоединиться позже:

– Надо же тебя приодеть, причесать…

– Спасибо! Ты самая лучшая! – обняла маму Дарья. Чем дальше, тем сильнее это ощущалось.

– Ты извини, если что не то между нами было, все разногласия… Я не со зла ведь…

– Да понятно, мам, – и чуть не заплакала.

Мидори напоследок обняла дочь. И смотрела вслед долго.

* * *

Близился великий день. Пока что прибыли Дарья со старшей сестрой. Первым делом Дарья побежала советоваться к будущей свекрови. Мол, как лучше держаться да чем помочь в подготовке к торжеству. Сара рада была поделиться своим богатым жизненным опытом. И счастлива была, что есть кто-то, кому можно передать. Вот и хорошо, мало кому так везёт со свекровью.

В общем, Дарья чувствовала, что ей будет хорошо с таким мужем, как Сашка – у него такая дружная семья! И она уже стала её частью.

Невеста в своей комнате примеряла свадебное платье, ей помогала будущая свекровь. И с причёской, и со всем прочим…

– Ну и как я? – Дашка крутилась перед зеркалом.

– Очаровательна, просто фея!

– Правда?

– Правда! – Сара вспомнила себя в молодости, как она первый раз выходила замуж. И её первого мужа тоже звали Шурик… Глупая она тогда была. Но не всем же везёт с первого раза! Хорошо бы Дашке… Хотя с её-то мальчиком уж точно должно!

– Спасибо вам всем!

– Ну что ты, нам только в радость!

Потом Дарья спросила как бы между прочим:

– А где он, твой первый муж? Извини, если не то спросила…

– Он погиб…

– О, Господи! Прости, ради Бога! – больше Дарья к этой теме не возвращалась. Правда, кто ж знал…

– Давай думать о хорошем!

– Согласна, – отозвалась свекровь, – теперь на очереди фата?

– Да, и её так просто не прицепишь, я б без тебя не справилась!

– Давай помогу! – вместе они провозились довольно долго, но сделали всё, как нужно.

Раздался стук в дверь:

– Ну, как вы тут? – на пороге показалась Рина. – Все наши мальчишки свою вечеринку делать в кафе ушли вместе с женихом.

– Вон, гляди какая принцесса, – молвила Сара.

– В самом деле! – восхитилась крёстная.

– Значит, и у нас будет своя вечеринка!

– Ой, девичник? – захлопала Дарья в ладоши, – как здорово!

– Всё для тебя!

– Да еще в такой замечательной компании!

– Мы рады! Сейчас Надюха снимок сделает.

– Будет здорово!

И тут как раз пришла и сама Надя, увешанная фотокамерами:

– Ну, где тут у нас виновник торжества? Классно выглядишь!

– Спасибо! Это ты потом картину нарисуешь? Правда?

– Да,– улыбнулась Надя и подмигнула. – Мне ещё Шурик нужен…

– Надюха уже всех нас перерисовала, – похвасталась волшебница.

Та покраснела от смущения.

– А когда можно будет взглянуть?

– Я скажу, Даш, – пообещала Надя.

– Буду ждать!

Надя сделала фото в своей мастерской, где были идеальные условия. Освещение и всё прочее…

* * *

Все предсвадебные дела были сделаны, подарки Дарья получила шикарные, которые ей пригодятся в семейной жизни. Девичник тоже удался на славу, было переговорено о многом. Осталось дождаться торжественного дня. Главное, чтобы погода не подгадила (церемонию решили провести в саду). Хотя разве доброе волшебство не поможет? А волшебников тут целых… четыре, включая Марью.

– Спасибо вам всем! – проникновенно молвила невеста, растроганная таким добрым отношением к своей персоне. Просто отлично же…

Ждали только родителей невесты. У Дашки, понятно, мандраж перед событием, и она запивала его крепким чаем на кухне. В голове чуть прояснялось…

– Скучаешь? – раздался сзади голос.

Дарья обернулась и увидела крёстного.

– Немного, – улыбнулась она.

– Ничего, скоро самое главное.

– Я понимаю, – вздохнула Дашка. – Всё-таки такое событие…

Тони тоже налил себе чаю и устроился рядом с крестницей. Ему хотелось её поддержать, подарить тепло.

– Уверен, вы с Шуриком будете отличной командой! – проговорил колдун. – И, главное, счастливой семьёй!

– Я очень надеюсь на это, дорогой крёстный. Только не знаю, как вести себя в таких случаях.

– А что именно тебя смущает, милая?

– Вдруг Шурик изменит своё отношение ко мне? Может ведь такое быть?

– С Шуриком? Да ты что? – удивился волшебник. – Хотя, всё может быть. Но ты не переживай, в случае чего я тебе помогу.

– Спасибо…

– И уж уверенности в себе всегда придам!

– Спасибо вам всем! – ей хотелось всех обнимать и плакать.

– Всё будет нормально, Даша, – успокоил её крёстный, – мы все поможем тебе, если что! – и обнял по-отечески.

* * *

На другой день Мидори с Альбертом, прихватив и остальных друзей и близких, отправились в путь. Волновались, конечно… Но, видя счастливую физиономию дочери, поняли, что она сделала свой выбор и довольна им.

– А жених? – спросила Мидори.

– Я надеюсь, что тоже…

Дашка осталась поговорить с матерью, хотя дома, в своём мире, много беседовали на эту тему. Но теперь ведь они долго не увидятся…

– Я буду приезжать иногда, и с Шуриком тоже, – пообещала Дарья.

– Как он тебе? – спросила мама.

– Давно лучше всех!

– Я рада за тебя!

– И родные его такие чудесные люди! Но вы ближе всех!

– Конечно, мы же твои родители, дорогая…

– Это так чудесно! – вздохнула Дарья. – Постараюсь к вам чаще приезжать!

– Будем счастливы!

Мидори помогла дочери облачиться в шикарное свадебное платье, похожее на белое облако.

Дашка смотрелась в зеркало.

– Вроде, ничего так, – спокойно проговорила она.

– Да ты что, очаровательно, полный кавай!

– Ты такая восторженная, мама!

– А ты просто боишься распереживаться…

– Ну хочется ведь выглядеть на все сто процентов! – хитро улыбнулась невеста.

– Ну как вы там? – в комнату заглянула крёстная. Рина выглядела шикарно в зелёном костюме.

Дашка невольно загляделась на волшебницу. Та улыбнулась, поймав восторженный взгляд крестницы.

– В порядке…

– Как я тебе? – спросила невеста крёстную.

– Думаю, ты всех затмишь на церемонии, – подмигнула ей Рина.

– Правда?

– Конечно же!

– Ой, как я волнуюсь!

– Не переживай, всё будет отлично!

Это нормально волноваться в такой день…

К церемонии всё было готово. И жених был неотразим в своём белом смокинге, с розой в петлице. Дашка отметила про себя, что сегодня Шурик даже более симпатичный, чем всегда.

Церемония проходила как в голливудском фильме. Всё было так торжественно. Главное, что Дарья запомнила этот день на всю жизнь. И сама погода, казалось, благоприятствовала: было тепло и светило солнце.

Все в праздничных нарядах глядели на невесту и любовались ей: кто тайно, а кто и открыто. Шурик ждал около цветочной арки, рядом с нарядной чиновницей из ЗАГСа, которая их распишет. Венчаться Дарья с Шуриком решили позже.

Всё было красиво до невозможности, хотя помниться будет не за это.

К жениху подвёл Дашку отец.

Шурик с Дашкой смотрели друг на друга влюблёнными глазами: он в белоснежном костюме, она – в воздушном платье. На их руках уже сверкали золотые кольца. Так их и сфотографировала Надя. Потом она напишет картину. Как раз к церемонии венчания…

Пока молодые поселились в доме Сашкиных родителей, благо места там было достаточно. Точно всем хватит, и всем будут рады.

Дашкины родные и друзья погостили несколько дней и отправились домой: работа не ждала.

– Будьте счастливы, – напутствовал Альберт и обнял любимую дочку.

Молодые собирались исполнить наказ по полной.

 

#### Часть седьмая. Вечер воспоминаний

#### 1

Конечно же, ко дню свадьбы Дарьи не только у Компотов были дети, как взрослые, так и юные. У некоторых даже внуки. Но когда лаборатория Альберта Александровича собиралась в полном и даже расширенном составе – многие наблюдатели со стороны запутывались, гадая, кто же тут кому кем приходится. Потому что кто-то выбрал вечную юность (или зрелость, в общем, комфортный для себя возраст), кому-то её подарили – ну, а кто-то решил таким даром не пользоваться.

Пока что молодёжь присматривалась друг к другу, общались потихоньку. Компания ведь жила на два мира, а это не слишком способствовало постоянным играм вместе… Тем более что, например, у Альбера с Милеле детей было столько, что друзья подозревали – они и сами в них путаются.

А ведь ещё недавно кто бы мог подумать…

* * *

Поначалу она даже из дому выходить боялась. Но одну её никто и не пустил бы, а в компании всё было совсем по-другому.

У Милеле никогда не было не только друзей, но даже просто добрых знакомых. С самого рождения она считалась обузой – девка, которую никто не возьмёт замуж, которую ни к какому делу не приспособишь… А здесь, как-то совершенно неожиданно, все хотели с ней общаться.

Обычно время прогуляться с Милеле находилось и у Альбера, и у Мидори, реже у Мандрагоры. А если уж заняты были совсем все – тогда гостья из другого мира выходила в компании мя. Оно, правда, ненамного лучше Милеле знало этот мир, зато очень быстро обучалось. После того, первого «выхода в свет» у мя стало замечательно получаться изображать человеческое существо. Не очень, правда, разговорчивое, но внимательное и заботливое. И вполне способное защитить спутницу.

Больше всего они любили гулять в тенистом парке с фонтанами. Мя нравился влажный воздух. А Милеле – полумрак, благодаря которому на неё не так таращились.

Лето ещё не кончилось, жара тоже спадать не спешила. И сегодня, оставив Милеле на излюбленной ею скамейке в тени, мя отправилось ей за лакомством. В кармане чужих штанов звенели монетки, и их должно было хватить на маленькое чудо.

– Ой, что это? – Милеле, как ребёнок, уставилась на золотистый стаканчик с белой искрящейся массой, украшенной красной ягодкой.

– Сладкий снег. Попробуй!

И это было только первое чудо.

 

* * *

– Смотрите, что сейчас будет.

Альбер говорил шёпотом, и это только добавляло интимности. Милеле было страшновато, это чувствовалось, и она подсела к нему совсем близко. Теперь только бы не переволноваться, ничего не испортить…

Они сидели в круге света. Ярком, беспощадном – но маленьком. И Милеле он всё равно должен был казаться волшебным. Куда волшебнее, чем свет свечей…

От всего этого рука Альбера дрожала. Кислота капала мимо пробирки, всё больше на стол. И фокус получался медленнее, чем Альберу бы хотелось. Жидкость в пробирке обесцвечивалась понемножку, кляксами. Правда, Милеле всё равно смотрела как заворожённая…

Один раз он капнул себе на руку. И вздрогнул сильнее.

– Оно… жжётся?

Ему казалось – да. Но только казалось.

– Нет, не беспокойтесь, это очень слабый раствор.

…И с того дня даже до первого поцелуя прошло немало дней, а уж до свадьбы… Зато потом понеслось!

 

#### 2

Но самой младшей во втором поколении была вовсе не одна из отпрысков учёного-романтика и девушки из средневекового мира. Сонья и Никита как раз были одними из тех, кому нравилась вечная юность – и потому им хватило времени, чтобы справиться с моральными и физическими травмами. С памятью о рождении Аргрима, жертвы проклятия, и об остальных невесёлых событиях. И решиться наконец на общего ребёнка.

Сегодня праздновалось шестнадцатилетие Леоны Никитичны Нарышкиной. И юная особа очень-очень просила, чтобы всё прошло в Институте, о котором она была столько наслышана!

Все пошли ей навстречу – такой день больше не повторится. То есть шестнадцать лет наступает только один раз. И ещё, Леона пожелала узнать, как всё тут начиналось.

В конце концов, тот мир, где она родилась и выросла, был светлой и доброй сказкой. Но привели-то её мать в эту сказку чудеса в несколько ином роде.

– Может, расскажете, как познакомились с папой? – спросила Леона у матери. – Всяко это была невероятная история?

– Да уж куда невероятнее! Я повидала столько миров, но только в одном нашла своё счастье. Нас друзья познакомили, Рина и Тони.

– А ещё какие-то чудеса невероятные, которых я не знаю? Что-то у вас явно было?

– Скорее не у нас, – история Никиты и Соньи была очень сладкой и очень простой, а о том, что было до этого, дочери рассказывать не особо хотелось. – Меня и Аргрима когда-то забрал из родного мира злой колдун – а вот тётю Милеле вытащило жидкое мя и новые подруги. Тётя Мидори и тётя Мандрагора.

Из этих «тёть» одна, рыжая, была так же моложава, как и мать Леоны, а вот Милеле и Мандрагора давно стали старушками. Только одна маленькой и худенькой, а вторая маленькой и кругленькой, но одетой ещё с тем вызовом. Чуть ли не как рок-звезда. И супруг от неё не отставал, только у него выходил стиль скорее готично-этнический.

Сонья до сих пор недоумевала иногда, почему старший сын отказался от вечной молодости. Но, впрочем, ей и всегда было трудно понимать Аргрима по-настоящему. Да и он был отмечен родовым проклятием, что давало и долголетие как побочный эффект, и девушку себе выбрал настолько безбашенную, что по-настоящему постареть этой парочке просто не грозило.

Хотя кто ещё кого выбрал…

* * *

Мандрагора всегда умела искать в Сети информацию. Практически любую. Даже хорошо защищённую. Только вот на один вопрос она никак не могла найти ответа. Сколько ни набирала одну и ту же фразу на разных языках…

«К чему человек рождается с жёлтыми глазами?»

Большинство ссылок давало ответ банальный и бессодержательный – просто такой цвет радужки. Мандрагору это не устраивало. Но те легенды, что попадались помимо банальщины, тоже казались туманными и странными. Меченые злом, проклятые, одержимые… Ничего такого она в себе не чувствовала. Кроме тяги к готичному образу. Она знала, почему её назвали Маргаритой, и она сама себя прозвала Мандрагорой. После того, как наткнулась на легенду о ведьме с жёлтыми глазами и человеческом воплощении волшебного корня, похожего по форме на человеческую фигурку. Они в итоге стали парой, и малолетней хакерше нравилось представлять себе их потомство…

А через пару лет Мандрагора встретила парня с такими же глазами. Даже хлеще – желтее жёлтого. И вот он-то подходил под все легенды, да и сам их не отрицал. Даже гордился своим происхождением и грозился стать великим. Правда, с ним справилось всего лишь крошечное мя – и Аргрим аж полинял.

Мандрагора, начав его поддразнивать, быстро вошла во вкус. А вот он довольно серьёзно спрашивал, не принадлежит ли она к какой-нибудь дальней ветви его рода.

– Кто знает, – кокетничала она. – Если мы и в родстве, то в настолько давнем, что это ничему не помешает!

Они оба мечтали о взрослых отношениях и едва дождались совершеннолетия. А дальше… ещё вопрос, чья именно кровь сделала Фёдора таким!

 

#### 3

– Мя? Это ж что за чудо чудное? – улыбнулась девушка. – А кто колдун?

– Вестор, от него давно и пепла не осталось, – уточнять, что когда-то он был её роковой любовью, Сонья не собиралась. – И разве же ты ни разу не видела наше мя? Впрочем, когда оно держит портал, то его не видно, а только светящуюся стенку.

– Видела, конечно, – смутилась Леона.

– Так вот ты не поверишь, дочка, но мир, куда ты попросилась, не только меня к папе вывел, но даже мя помог найти подружку!

* * *

Мя грустило. Едва ли кто-то мог это заметить – междумирье не особо густо заселено, так что сероватый оттенок грусти в облике мя рассматривать было некому. Но дела это не меняло. Мя было грустно, и оно уже само не понимало, зачем ему захотелось отправиться сюда, в междумирье. Что здесь грустить, что в ведре – не всё ли равно!

И вот как раз на этой самой мысли пустота междумирья вдруг начала расцвечиваться новыми красками. А именно – нежнейшим розовым оттенком, которого здесь в принципе быть не могло… Но всё же был!

Мя присмотрелось – и тут же встрепенулось и заинтересованно замерцало, явно почуяв что-то… своё, близкое… Нет мя было уверено, что прежде не встречало этого во всех отношениях очаровательного существа, такого же изменчивого, как оно само, и притом мило-розового, но вдруг стало ясно – за этой встречей и стоило сюда явиться!

Мя переместилось поближе и осторожно-вежливо заурчало.

Розовая прелесть взглянула на него и… Серые оттенки в облике мя исчезли окончательно, потому как оно начало стремительно синеть – от восторга и смущения!

– Мя! – только и смогло оно восторженно воскликнуть, вложив в это те же самые эмоции, что и люди, наградившие его таким именем.

И как же хорошо, что больше ничего объяснять не потребовалось!

Очаровательная незнакомка зарозовела чуть ярче и тихим, но на удивление мелодичным голоском представилась:

– Ми!

И впервые междумирье увидело сразу столько новых оттенков – синий, нежно-розовый, смущённо-серебристый и даже алый. Именно такими были взявшиеся невесть откуда сердечки, запорхавшие над странной, но очень счастливой парочкой. Откуда они взялись – никто не гадал… Да и так ли важно это было!

Главное – они наконец-то встретились. И всё было – мя и ми!

* * *

– А что, они так и остались такими… масявками? Я про ми и мя? Может, хотят как-то измениться?

– Они и меняются, – улыбнулся Леоне отец. – Как только не. Любые формы принимают. Мя ведь и раньше сходило за взрослого. И с тех пор, как они встречаются, им детский облик уже неудобен. На самом деле ты сейчас смотришь прямо на них, но не отличаешь эту парочку от детей Милеле и Альбера.

У Леоны аж челюсть упала:

– Ничего себе! Просто я хотела спросить, хотят ли они повзрослеть надолго? Они же думали об этом и чтобы вносить свой вклад в общее дело?

– Так и вносят же. Кто бы их взял в штат в масявочном виде?

– Так, подождите! Сейчас они… как масявки,  или просто я никогда не видела их в другом облике? – засмущалась Леона.

– Вот мы, – к ней, улыбаясь, подошли парень с девушкой, и впрямь неотличимые от отпрысков Альбера и Милеле. И на миг стали прозрачными.

– Обалдеть! – восхитилась девушка. – Так вы в любое время можете стать маленькими, если захотите? И насколько захотите?

– Да, – подмигнули существа, превращаясь в малышей лет по пять.

– Здорово! – Леона аж захлопала в ладоши, совсем по-детски. Потом смутилась от обращённых к ней глаз родни и друзей. – Вы просто визитная карточка Института!

– Да, без них ничего бы не было, – подтвердили со всех сторон.

– Только без мя, – пискнула ми. – Я намного позже появилась…

– Ну теперь-то вы вместе! – сделала вывод Леона. 

– Да, – подтвердило мя. – Без ми я бы так и не повзрослело нормально… не повзрослел. А так у нас уже все пристроены, Фёдору в своё время помогли выбрать из дочерей Милеле, красота!

Сонью немножко пугала мысль, что у неё уже правнуки, ну да ладно.

А, впрочем, чем больше семья – тем лучше. Правда, разобраться в ней с первого раза всё ж трудновато.  Но все они такие классные и разнообразные! Без такой компании Институт не был бы таким, как он теперь. 

Самая инициативная, немножко бескрышная команда. Конечно, отмеченная признанием на всех уровнях. Конечно, профессор Альберт Александрович Компот уже давно этот самый Институт возглавляет.

И дай Бог, чтобы это благоденствие продолжалось вечно! Просто нельзя же, чтобы было плохо.

А раз нельзя – так никогда и не будет!

_2011-2012, 2014-2015, переработка – 2014, 2016_


End file.
